Shinsengumi no Haha
by Rengyou
Summary: Two days after the Ikedaya affair,Kondo,Hijikata,and Yamanami decided to recruit new members and a new chef as well.This story focuses on a young woman who not only wants to become the new chef,but a new member of the Shinsengumi. First fanfic.
1. Entrance

**Author's Notes: **This is my first story and I hope you guys will some what enjoy the first chapter. I "tried." But I know there are a bunch of stories about females joining the Shinsengumi and so on(I know,how unoriginal...) But this was a story that I'm always wanted to may review it,but if you think yours is "too harash," feel free to message ^^

**Genres:**Drama,action,adventure,friendship,comedy(?),and romance (every story here and there need some romance,right?)

June 10, 1864, two days after the Ikedaya Affair.

Kondo Isami walked into his office with Hijikata Toshizo, and Yamanami Keisuke. The three men settled, facing each other.

"We performed a beautiful job at Ikedaya two days ago," He said smiling, "But we did lose a few of our brave men and I was thinking of recruiting a few and p-"

"Kondo-san, I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"Keisuke please let me finish."

"Yes, sir, I'm very sorry," Yamanami apologized.

"Anyways, I was also thinking of also having a new chef around…" He continued. The two men stared at their commander and both gave each other the "but-what-if?" look.

"Very well then," Hijikata agreed while inhaling the tobacco from his pipe.

"I agree as well," Yamanami said smiling.

"Alright, have Ichimura post our sign around town!" He roared happily and watched as his vice commanders walk out.

As the two men walked out, a small, crimson haired boy ran into the two while chasing a pig. He fell on his bottom and tries searching for the pig as he looked up at Hijikata. Tetsu froze there and looked at his master, "H-Hijikata-san! Forgive me! I didn't see you! I sh-"

"Go make a sign saying we're recruiting some men and a new chef…" He said quietly and walked around Tetsu.

"Yes, Hijikata-san!"He said immediately.

"Here, let me lend you a hand," Yamanami said helping the fifteen-year old holding him in the air like a toddler, smiling.

"Umm… Yamanami-san?"

"Yes, Tetsu?"

"You can let me down now," Tetsu said while Yamanami placed the boy down smiling, "Thank you! I'll be off now!" Tetsu said running off.

"Alright, be careful!"

Tetsu walked out of the gates with a few posters in hand. He posted the boards at the tea shops and stores around the small town. "Finally!" He said setting himself by the tea shop under the umbrella. Tetsu smiled remembering Okita and himself discussing about the Shinsengumi, "Ahh… Memories," he said and looked at a young girl who was sitting next to him looking at the poster. She was wearing an orange kimono with a red obi with a long box next to her. The front of her dark brown hair was long, but the back was fairly short. The girl in orange turned around and looked at Tetsu with a smile. She was wearing orange eyeliner around her dark, orchid eyes, "Excuse me, but do you work for the Shinsengumi?" The girl asked while she took a sip of her tea.

Tetsu nodded his head and smiled at the girl, "Yup!" He said, "Would you like to join?" He asked.

The girl in orange couldn't help, but to giggle, "I'm sorry about that, you just don't really look like a member, but yes, I would love to join the Shinsengumi," She said finishing her tea.

"Alright!" Tetsu cheerfully yelled, "I can lead you there if you want, I was planning on heading back after I've finish posting these."

"That sounds wonderful," She said, "Oh! I'm Tachibana Fuyumi," she introduced herself, "I may not look like it, but I'm twenty- two." Fuyumi said laughing.

"I'm Ichimura Tetsunosuke! But you can call me Tetsu and I'm fifteen!"

"Fifteen? Wow, such a young age to be in the Shinsengumi."

"Yeah, but I'm a page."

"I see," She said smiling, "Anyways are we ready?" Fuyumi asked standing up with her box.

"Yeah!" Tetsu said starting to walk ahead with Fuyumi following him," So Fuyumi, do you like to cook?"

Fuyumi giggled, "Why, yes, I do like to cook," She answered.

"That's good," He said smiling, "So if you get hired, what are you going to make?"

"You truly love to eat don't you?" She asked, "Well, hopefully if I get hired, I would probably make…" She paused there and thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I'll keep that a secret," Fuyumi said winking at Tetsu.

"Why won't you tell me!?" He whined, "I won't sneak in the kitchen and eat it!" He promised.

"Really? Well I don't think I should still tell you!" She said giggling.

The two then realized they're at the gate of the Shinsengumi. Tetsu looked at the two guards with a smile, "This young lady said she'd love to be our new cook!" Tetsu said.

Fuyumi smiled as the guards let them in. Tetsu lead Fuyumi into Kondo-san's office and smiled at her, "Good luck!" He said and walked away.

Fuyumi nodded and watched as the young boy ran off. She presented herself in Kondo and looked at him. Kondo-san smiled at the young girl, "You've seen the signs we've posted up in town I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, I have Kondo-san."

"I see, please do introduce yourself."

"I am Tachibana Fuyumi and I have come here to become the Shinsengumi's new cook…" She stopped there and released a deep sigh.

"I see," Kondo said rubbing his chin, "Th-"

"I also want to become a new recruit to the Shinsengumi."

Kondo was shocked when he heard Fuyumi wanting to become a new recruit. He had never heard such a thing, "I'll let you cook here, b-"

"But what?" She interrupted, "I'm sorry, Kondo-san, but please…"


	2. Rights

**Author's Notes:** Chapter two of my story.I hope you guys enjoy it so far even though the idea is pretty I did do a whole lot of ^^

"I-is it because I am a woman?" She asked.

"N-no, it's not that, but…" He stopped there and turned away, but faced Fuyumi.

"Kondo- san, I thought humans were created equal, not just because of their gender. Sure women around here don't join the Shinsengumi because they'd rather not die or get injured, correct?"

"Well, I suppose. Please continue," He asked.

"Indeed, I was trained under my father who too was a samurai, until he passed away three years ago. He taught me everything ever since I was eleven. My father was a very wise man. H-he taught me how to wield a sword b-because he wanted me to become a strong woman, and that's what I am!" She explained and tried to wipe small beads of tears away from her eyes, "Before he died, my father told me t-that he was glad that he taught me everything he knows. He even gave me his katana…" Fuyumi said slowly.

Kondo nodded his head and looked at Fuyumi with a stern smile,"Alright, dear, show me what you've got!" The man chuckled and stood up with one eyebrow cocked up, "This will be interesting…" Kondo thought in his head, "This way my dear." He started to walk towards the training hall where all the other men were training.

"T-thank you very much, Kondo-san!" Fuyumi thanked and followed Kondo with the box in her arms.

"So what will you be cooking tonight?" He asked and chuckled.

"Oh! That's a secret," Fuyumi said winking, "Is there a place where I may change?" She asked, "I actually brought my stuff with me."

"Right over there," He pointed towards the back room, "See you in a bit!" He said and walked off to the training hall.

"Thank you," Fuyumi exclaimed and quickly changed into her training hakama, along with slipping on a chest plate under her white training kimono. She folded her kimono and obi in the box and looked at her father's katana, "Wish me luck," Fuyumi whispered to herself and smiled.

The young woman walked out and soon found herself at one of the entrance to the training hall.

The men were sparing with each other. Hearing "hya!" and "take this!" all over. She couldn't help, but to smile and saw Tetsunosuke who was sparing too. "Tetsu!" She cried out as all the men in the training hall stopped and stared at the young woman. The members all gave each other looks and whispering into each others ears. The hall was quiet, nothing but whispers.

"Attention!" Kondo yelled out, "I would like to see what this young lady got," He said, "Now is there anyone who would like to spar against this young woman?"

There weren't any answers. No replies. Nothing.

Fuyumi couldn't help, but to frown, "Listen!" She screamed out, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you have to go easy on me! I can fight like a man too!"

"I'll spar against you, Fuyumi!" Tetsu volunteered.

"Oh~ 'Puppy boy,' you know her?" Todou Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, I brought her here, but I didn't know she would be a recruit…" He said nervously and slipped on some protectors.

Fuyumi didn't really need any; all she has is her chest plate.

"Don't ruin such a pretty face!" One member shouted out.

"Yeah!" Others started to agree.

"Ugh, men…" Fuyumi thought in her head.

Tetsu and Fuyumi both looked at each other. Harada Sanosuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, Todou Heisuke, Yamanami, Okita, Hijikata, and Kondo were all sitting with each other, prepared to watch the small boy and young woman spar against each other.

"GO!" Kondo yelled out.

Obviously, Tetsu had his wooden sword in the air hoping to strike the young woman from above, Fuyumi quickly dodged Tetsu's strike and hits Tetsu from behind. The crimson haired boy coughed and fell on his stomach. The men were shocked what just happened now. Their jaws dropped.

Fuyumi watched Tetsu as he tries to get up, "Don't underestimate me…!" He yelled running towards Fuyumi.

"Don't underestimate me either!" The young woman yelled and ran towards him too.

The wooden swords clashed against each other. Splinters flying all over the placed. A smile formed on Fuyumi's face as she starts pushing the wooden sword towards Tetsu. She can feel him struggling to push back, but he couldn't.

"Sorry, Tetsu…" Fuyumi apologized and quickly moved to the right and quickly strikes Tetsu's left side. The small boy flew about four feet across from her. He fell flat on his bottom and released a deep sigh.

The comedic trio looked at each other, "I like her," Shinpachi said with a grin.

"I wonder if her cooking is good…" Sano started.

"What does that mean?!" Nagakura asked angrily.

"Is all food you can really think about?!" Todou asked.

Sano quietly laughed and looked at Shinpachi, "Ummm…" He stopped there and watched as Tetsu tried to get up.

Fuyumi looked at Tetsu with pity and walked towards the young boy, "I'm sorry, I think you've had enough?"

"No, I'm not done yet!" Tetsu yelled out jumping on his two feet and runs to Fuyumi with high speed. Fuyumi quickly dodge, but felt a sharp pain on her left side, the members gasped. She grasped the wooden sword tighter and strikes Tetsu from behind again.

The young boy flew across the other side of the room like a dart. Tetsu try to roll up, but his ankle was bruised. He gazed at his ankle for a while. Fuyumi walked up to Tetsu and had the wooden sword pointed in front of Tetsu's face, "No more, alright?"

Tatsu walked by discovering his younger brother on the ground, he quickly dropped all the books and rushed towards Tetsu, "T-Tetsu, what happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Tatsu- nee, I'm fine," He said laughing. Fuyumi looked at the two brothers and joined Tetsu.

"Very well then, I think we're settled! Why won't you continue while Hijikata, Yamanami, and I have a small discussion. Very well done Tachibana, Ichimura," Kondo said happily and moved into the other room with Hijikata and Yamanami.

After the three men left, Fuyumi kneeled down and took a look at Tetsu's ankle, "It's bruised…" She said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt!"

"I'm sorry… " She apologized, " You shouldn't be running around too much, okay?"

Tetsu nodded his head as Fuyumi help him up and like Yamanami, she held him in the air like a child, "Y-you're so cute!" She squealed.

Everybody in the training hall started to laugh together as Fuyumi sets Tetsu down, "I'm sorry about that," She apologized again and sits next to Tetsu.

"Apology excepted!"

"Alrighty!" She said smiling, "I should be cooking dinner soon …"

"Yeah, so why did you want to join?" Tetsu asked.

All the men didn't really continue training, they wanted to listen to why a young woman would join the Shinsengumi. It was pretty unorthodox.

"I-I want to prove myself that I am a strong woman. I don't think anyone should be judge not only by their height, but age and gender. It's the quality that person has. Sure they're short, but their speed is incredible. You get what I mean?" She asked.

The men nodded continued to listen to how everything started out.


	3. Welcome!

**Author's Notes:**Yay!Chapter three.I'm pretty impressed if you've made it this far because the story is pretty choppy...I think?Anyways,enjoy!^^

Meanwhile, Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamanami were all in one room together, "This woman…" Yamanami started.

"Incredible, right?" Kondo asked.

"Indeed," Yamanami agreed.

"This young woman is pretty well trained. She must've had a wonderful relationship with her father…" He said, "What do you think, Toshi?"

Hijikata didn't answer. All he did was smoke the tobacco leaves in his pipe.

"Why did you let Ichimura join then? He's short, and childish, but he had potential and the ability to make himself stronger… Is it because Fuyumi-san is a woman?" Kondo asked and looked at Hijikata in disappointment.

"Like Tetsu, Tachibana-san has potential, isn't that right?" Yamanami asked.

"Very well then…" Hijikata finally answered and walked out of the room.

Kondo and Yamanami smiled at each other and walked into the training hall.

Everyone all looked at Kondo-san as he walked in with a smile, "Welcome to the Shinsengumi, Tachibana Fuyumi." Kondo greeted and looked at the captains and Tetsu, "Why won't you guys go show her around," He said and walked away with Yamanami.

Fuyumi felt like she was going to cry when she heard those pithy words. "T-thank you, Kondo-san!" She yelled out and smiled.

"Welcome," A few greeted.

"Alright, let me change, okay?" Fuyumi said, "Then show me around, m'kay?" The young woman got up and returned to the room she changed in. She pulled her orange kimono over and wrapped her obi around. Fuyumi walked out and bumped into a small boy with messy hair and a bandage on his nose. "Sumimasen!" She apologized.

"Don't worry," One with his hair up said," I'm Todou Heisuke, eighth unit captain!" He introduced with a smile.

"And I'm Harada Sanosuke, tenth unit captain! Twenty-five years old! Also known as 'Sanosuke who failed!'" He yelled out revealing the scar across his stomach.

"Enough with that, Sano," The small on said, "I'm Nagakura Shinpachi, I may not look like it, but I'm second unit captain." He said with a wink.

"Together we are…" Heisuke started.

"THE COMEDIC TRIO!" They sang together. Indeed Fuyumi laughed and smiled.

"Tachibana Fuyumi, twenty-two years young!" Fuyumi introduced herself happily," Thank you for showing me around."

"No problem," Sano said smiling, "To the kitchen!" He said marching off towards the kitchen.

Shinpachi and Heisuke try to pull Sano back, but of course Sano ended up dragging the two along with him. Fuyumi couldn't help, but followed Sano and the two who were being dragged.

"Here is the famous kitchen!" Sanosuke presented with a big smile.

The kitchen was fairly large. There was a stove; a lot of large pots and pans; cutting boards; and a whole bunch of dishes.

"I can't wait to try your cooking; Shinpach is just too..." Sano nervously stopped there.

"'Just to' what?" Shinpachi asked angrily.

"Just too darn good!" Sano lied and started to laugh.

"Ha! Don't worry; I'll make you guys a heart-full feast!" Fuyumi said.

"Oh Fuyumi-san~" A voice chimed.

Fuyumi looked back to see a young man with long black hair wearing a white kimono, "Congratulations," He said, "I'm Okita Soji, first unit captain!" He introduced himself cheerfully, "I'll show you everyone's office!" He said dragging Fuyumi to a different location.

"Okita!" Nagakura yelled then released a deep sigh while his two other friends looked down at him, "W-what?" He asked nervously.

Heisuke and Sano let out a devious snicker.

"What?" Shinpachi asked again.

"Oh it's nothing," Heisuke said.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, we were just thinking," Sano said.

"And that's my room," Soji said pointing to it," And that's Hijikata-san's room, be sure you tell yourself you're present, Hijikata-san doesn't like surprises…" He warned and laughed a bit.

Fuyumi nodded her head and scanned around the area. "Thank you for showing me, Okita-san!" She thanked and started to walk off, "I'll start making dinner!"

"Very well then, if you need help, you can always call Tetsu if you want!"

The lady in orange nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen surprised to still see the "Comedic Trio" all together,"Y-you're all still here?" She asked.

"Oh, why, yes, we are…" The small one said nervously.

"That's fine, anyways; I'm going to go to town to grab some things, would you guys like to tag along? There'll be a lot of things." She said with a smile.

"Sure thing," Shinpachi volunteered.

"I'll come too!"

"Anything for some food!" Sano roared and chuckled.

"Very well then, let us hurry before night comes by, the day is still young!" The young woman said and started to walk off along with the "Comedic Trio."


	4. Memories

**Author's Notes:**Woot,chapter four!Anyways,?

"Alrighty, men! I think we have everything we need!" Fuyumi said.

"Why do we need so many things?" Heisuke asked.

"Because I'm going to make a dish my father loved," She answered.

"I see," Heisuke said.

"And I'm also planning to make some dessert."

"That sounds great!"

"And possibly some sake!" Fuyumi said in a happy tone.

"Sake?!" Shinpachi asked," I'm in!" The four laughed together as they walked back to Shinsengumi headquarters. They soon found themselves in the kitchen together.

"Do you need any help, Tachibana-san?" Sano asked.

"No need to be formal, you can call me Fuyumi-chan!"

"Alright, do you need any help, Fuyumi- chan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Just the vegetables to be washed, peeled, and cut, sorry there's so much." Fuyumi apologized," I wanted it to be a great feast tonight."

"Don't worry, we can help out," Heisuke said.

"Thank you, guys!"

At the basin, Sano washed all of the vegetables, Heisuke peeled the vegetables, and Shinpachi cut the vegetables, while Fuyumi makes the rice, prepare the miso, and steams the ginger fish.

"Finally! Last of the vegetables!" Sano said happily," My hands look like dried up plums."

"Ha ha ha," She laughed, "I'm sorry," Fuyumi apologized.

"It's nothing too serious, Sano," Shinpachi said and laughed a bit, "Ow!" He said. There was a small cut on his finger, his blood started to ooze out a bit while he released a deep sigh.

Fuyumi looked over at Shinpachi and walked towards him, "You should be more careful," She said and ripped a small part of her kimono and wrapped it around his bleeding finger, "Here, this is just temporary," The young woman said tying it into a bow.

He nodded his head and looked at Fuyumi for a bit, "Uh, thank you…" He said, "I'm sorry…" Shinpachi apologized.

"Hee hee, don't worry, I get cuts too," Fuyumi said with a giggle, "Why won't you got check on the miso, and can you add some sea salt?" She asked and handed the small jar of sea salt to the young captain, "I can finish cutting up the vegetables for you."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-chan."

"Shinpachi! And you said it's not too serious, you should be more careful!" Sano teased him.

"Oh shut up, you prune!" Shinpachi yelled back as he adds a tablespoon of sea salt in the broth of miso.

The whole kitchen's aromas fill up the hall. It smelled good, really. You can smell the fresh cilantro and green onions. The ginger from the steamed fish ran up Sano's nose as a smile formed on his face, "I-it smells amazing!" He said with happiness.

"Hee thanks," Fuyumi said smiling and continued to cut the vegetables placing the ones that were already cut in a large tub.

"I think that will be all, thank you very much, Sano, Heisuke, and Shinpachi." She said and placed the vegetables in a large pan. Quickly, Fuyumi added some herbs, and soy sauce into the vegetables. The three captains nodded their head and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm glad they helped, otherwise I'd be dead by tonight…" Fuyumi thought to herself.

"Oh, Fuyumi!" A familiar voice walked in.

The young woman turned around and discovered it was Tetsu, "Tetsu?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Umm… Just the whole hall to be set up, I'm still cooking," She said.

"Alright, I'll get working on that! Oh and the food smells delicious!"

"Thank you." She watched Tetsu run off the set up the hall and stirred up the vegetables as the steam rose up. She adds a bit more soy sauce and continues stirring.

Then placed the steamed fish with ginger in large, decorated plate. She set the miso aside and checked on the rice. It was fresh, fluffy, and just how she wanted it. Fuyumi dumped all of the vegetables in four large dishes. There was a lot of food. But there was still desert on its way.

"Maybe not yet…" Fuyumi told herself and carried out the tub of rice out of the kitchen and placed it into the dining hall. Quickly, Fuyumi discovered Tetsu almost done setting up.

"Oh Fuyumi!" He called out, "Do you want me to grab out the other things?!" Tetsu asked.

"Don't worry, I'll grab it, you can start putting rice into the bowls thank you, I'll do the rest!"

"Alright then!" Tetsu nodded his head and went on with his duties Fuyumi gave him.

The young lady placed the tub of rice down and brought down the miso, vegetables, and steamed fish. She even worked on the desert a bit. The two worked together. Placing each dish where they are supposed to be. And making last adjustments. "I'll be right back, Tetsu." Fuyumi said and headed back to the kitchen.

"Alright then, Fuyumi-chan!"

Fuyumi quickly checked on the desert, fine as usual. "Tonight's desert will be sweet potato soup!" She announced with pride.

"That sounds pretty good." A voice said. Fuyumi turned around to discover it was Shinpachi.

"What brings you here, Nagakura-san?" She asked, "Dinner is almost ready, I'm just going to let the soup settle while we're all eating," Fuyumi said, "So how was training?"

"Just stopping by to see how it's going," The small man answered," And training? Same old same old…"

"I see so do you like sweet potatoes?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," She said with a smile and walked out of the kitchen to wash her hands, "You can start going to the dining hall, but don't eat it yet."

"I won't!" Shinpachi exclaimed and walked towards the dining hall.

Fuyumi smiled and walked into the training hall and other places where the other members would hang out, "Dinner's ready!" She yelled. The members eagerly run into the dining hall. There was a bowl of rice, pieces of fish, ginger, and vegetables. Not to mention the piping hot bowl of miso soup. It wasn't really much of a dinner… More like a feast for the emperor!

"This is amazing…" One said.

"How rich," Another said.

"It smells delicious!" Sano cried out.

"Can we eat now?!" Tetsu asked.

Fuyumi laughed and looked at everyone who looked like they were dying and couldn't wait to devour all of the food, "_Itadakimasu!" _Fuyumi cried out and smiled.

"_Itadakimasu!" _The whole room cheered and began their dining.

"It tastes good as it smells!"

"T-this is amazing!"

"Thank you," Fuyumi said embarrassed.

"It's so much better than having some of your shit, Shinpachi!" Sano and Heisuke teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled back, "At least you have food." Shinpachi said stuffing his mouth full of rice and vegetables," Thought I do have to admit, your cooking is amazing, Fuyumi."

Fuyumi's face flushed a bright red, "Again, t-thank you very much…." She said embarrassingly, "Who's up for some sake?!" She asked excitedly.

"Me!" Shinpachi chimed.

"Me too!" One cried out.

"Me three!" Another cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll serve you guys so sake, but not too much, or you might end up like me a few months ago!" She laughed.

"It's just like having Ayu-nee around!" Tetsu said quietly. The room all of a sudden got quiet, but few continued to dine. Sano punched the back of Tetsu's head,"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tetsu screamed out.

"I don't want Ayu to be mentioned around…" Sano answered.

"I'm sorry," Tetsu apologized.

Fuyumi's smile disappeared and walked out of the dining room, "L-let me grab the sake, okay?" She mentioned and slowly walked down towards the kitchen. "Ayu-nee?" The name echoed in her head, "Maybe I shouldn't ask."

Fuyumi walked into the sake storage and poured herself a cup. The sake was blissful and warm. She poured herself another cup and smiled, "I'm glad they like my cooking…" She said to herself and drank a few more cups. "Okay I think that's enough!" She told herself and clumsily walked back to the dining room. Filling one cup at a time.

"Are you drunk, Fuyumi?" Shinpachi asked as he watches Fuyumi pour a cup for him.

"W-why?" She asked embarrassed.

"Because my cup is overflowing."

"AH!" She scream, "I'm extremely sorry, Nagakura-san!" Fuyumi apologized, "I guess I had a cup too many!" She admitted and laughed a bit.

Everyone started to join in and laugh. It was a wonderful feast with everyone. "Oh I need to check on the dessert!" She jumped up and ran back to the kitchen. The dessert was done and finished simmering. "Perfect!" Fuyumi said and walked back to the dining hall, "Anyone up for sweet potato soup?" She asked.

"I'd love some!" Tetsu said.

"Sweet potatoes for me too," The small one said. Soon after, most of the men asked for not only dessert, but for seconds also.

"I'm glad I've made a lot of food…" She thought to herself.

"Not only is she good with sword, but she's pretty talented at cooking too, don't you agree, Toshi?" Kondo asked.

Hijikata didn't answer; he just took a sip of sake and looked Okita. "_Gochisosama…" _Hijikata whispered to himself and walked out.

"Thank you for this wonderful feast, Fuyumi." Tetsu said slurping the sweet potato soup.

"What manners," Heisuke said with a chuckle.

"It's no problem! Thank you," She said, "It's a real honor to serve my cooking to you guys…" Fuyumi said happily and smiled, "Can you help me clean up, Tetsunosuke?" Fuyumi asked.

"Sure, there are a lot of dishes to wash."

"I can help you out," Fuyumi said and started to clean up Hijikata's meal.


	5. The Moon

**Author's Note's:** This is chapter five and I am currently working on chapter if it was a bit too choppy...Anyways,I hope you guys enjoy!

After the men finished up eating, Tetsu and Fuyumi stayed behind to clean up the mess. "I'm glad everything went well and that everyone likes the feast…" Fuyumi said.

"Like it? I loved it!" Tetsu said happily and neatly placed the small plates in the bin while Fuyumi takes care of the bowls, sake cups, and chop sticks.

"Really? I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

"Yeah!"

Fuyumi laughed a bit and remembered something, but slowly faded away. "It would probably tiring if I make meals like that everyday," She said laughing, "I want to make something different week."

"I guess so. Before Tatsu-nee and I came here, all we had were pickled radish, pickled radish, pickled radish, and we had dried sardines once!"

Fuyumi laughed again and started to head in the back where she can start washing the dishes. Tetsu followed Fuyumi out to help her out. She seemed calm even though she was pretty drunk. "Fuyumi, are you going to be fine?" Tetsu asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She answered, "Though, I shouldn't have had those cups of sake, but it was so good, I couldn't resist!" Fuyumi laughed and looked at the early moon.

"Okay!" Tetsu said, "So what are you going to make for breakfast? Is that a secret too?" He asked.

"Obviously," Fuyumi answered and resumed washing the dishes.

"Aww, why not?!" He asked and pouted.

"Because I'm just like that." Fuyumi said, "I'm glad we're almost done, thank you very much, Tetsu…"

"No problem."

"Can you take all of these clean dishes and put them back in the room?" Fuyumi asked, "I'll bring the rest back. You can go get some rest, okay?"

"Alright!" Tetsu said and carried the clean dishes to the storage room. He walked back into the other room seeing some of the men have fallen asleep, "I'm not that tired yet…" He thought in his head.

Fuyumi finally finished cleaning the dishes and carried them off into the storage room. She then walked back to the kitchen and took one last cup of sake, "Thank you father…" Fuyumi said and quickly took a sip.

"You sure like to drink a lot," Shinpachi said and walked inside.

"I guess so," Fuyumi admits, "So what are you doing here, Nagakura-san?"

"Just stopping by," He answered.

Fuyumi looked at the finger he cut earlier," I'll be back in a bit," The young woman said grabbing the medical kit, "Here let me clean that up."

"It's not too serious."

"I know, but what if get an infection? " Fuyumi said with a smile and removed the bloody piece of cloth she wrapped around his finger earlier.

"I-I guess." He said nervously, "Your kimono."

"Oh don't worry, it's just a kimono," Fuyumi said and wrapped the bandages around his finger, "All done!" She announced.

"Thank you," Shinpachi said and winked at Fuyumi.

"You-you're so cute," She said and smiled, "Anyways, I think I should get some rest, gotta make breakfast tomorrow! Good night, Nagakura-san," Fuyumi said cheerfully and started to walk back to her new room.

The cool breeze gently caressed her skin as Fuyumi lied down, looking at the moon, "I remember we used to look at the moon every night, father…" She said quietly to herself and slowly fell asleep.

That night Fuyumi had a dream of her father saying how proud he was. Flashbacks of her childhood. Training with her father. Staring at the moon every night. All of the precious memories that are dear to her.

Tetsu walked by Fuyumi's room, seeing the shoji wall was still open. He smiled and slowly tries to close it, "No, father…. I still want to look at the moon…" She said in her sleep. Tetsu jumped a bit and didn't close the shoji wall, instead he smiled and walked back to his and slept in the closet where he would often sleep.

The young woman was pretty knocked out, sleeping quietly.

"Fuyumi- chan is pretty nice; don't you think so, HIjikata-san?" Soji asked.

Hijikata didn't answer. He just smoked the tobacco, and looked at Okita.

"Oh Hijikata-san…" Soji said and walked out of Hijikata's office with Saizo following him. Okita walked around and bumped into Tetsu.

"Excuse me, Okita-san!" Tetsu apologized.

"Don't worry, Tetsu, sorry, I didn't see you…" He said nervously.

"Obviously…" Tetsu said.

"So, you help out Fuyumi-chan?"

"Yup, there was a lot, but we managed to clean them all up."

"That's a good thing," Soji said.

"Yeah, Fuyumi went straight to bed."

"Yes, she's very tired. A very strong woman she is."

"Yeah, she sent me flying, just like you!"

Soji started to laugh and patted Tetsu's head, "Indeed, I'm hoping she will spar with us tomorrow."

"She's gonna make breakfast!" The young boy said eagerly.

"Really? That sounds great then."

"Yeah!" Tetsu said and let out a deep yawn.

"You should get some rest Tetsu, who knows, Hijikata-san might put you through some difficult work," Soji said smiling.

"You're right; no wonder why Fuyumi wanted me to go to sleep earlier. Anyways, see you tomorrow morning, Okita-san!" Tetsu said waving and walking off to the room where all the men were sleeping, snoring, and kicking each other.

Okita smiled and walked back into his own room.


	6. Challenge

**Author's Note:** Goodie, chapter six! Sorry for the choppiness,I'm currently working on chapter seven so... Enjoy?

June 11, 1864, One day after Fuyumi joined.

Fuyumi woke up before the dawn broke through the sky. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Fuyumi stared at herself in the mirror and applied orange makeup around her eyes. "Good morning!" She told herself and walked to the kitchen where Fuyumi will make her first breakfast for the Shinsengumi.

She washed her hands and prepared the miso soup, rice, lightly fried tofu, and snow peas. It was a simple breakfast meal. The shoji door opens all of a sudden. Fuyumi turned around to see who it was. It was Tetsunosuke. "Good morning, Tetsu," Fuyumi greeted with a smile, "Why up so early?"

"I can smell the food through the walls!" The young boy answered, "I also want to help you set up for breakfast!"

Fuyumi couldn't help, but to laugh a bit. She thought it was cute, "Alright then, you may help me, but do you think you can start setting up the dining hall?" She asked.

"Okay! Maybe I can start setting up the hall for you every morning, noon, and dinner," He suggested.

"Really? Thank you, Tetsu that is very kind of you." Fuyumi said and smiled at the boy as he went of to set up the hall. She fried the tofu for a bit and placed it in a large dish and poured soy sauce on the snow peas that were in the pan. She checked on the miso soup and brought the tub of miso into the dining hall. "Do you think you can start pouring some miso inside each bowl? I gotta run back to check on the peas." Fuyumi said in a rush.

"Sure thing!"

Fuyumi smiled and ran back to check on the peas, they were done. The young woman in orange dumped the peas inside a large dish with the tofu and walked back to the dining hall where Tetsu was pouring soup into each bowl.

After placing everything in place, Fuyumi ran off to the men's room to wake them up for breakfast, "Good morning, guys!" She greeted, "Time for breakfast!"

The men stretched their arms and walked into the dining room. Fuyumi smiled and walked to where the pigs were. There, Fuyumi spotted Okita, "Good morning, Okita-san!"

"Good morning to you too, Fuyumi-chan," Soji greeted back.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," He said joyfully.

Fuyumi walked back to see all the men in their spots waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Good morning, men," Fuyumi greeted again, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! So I made a pretty light meal. It's simple, but will give you energy! There's miso, snow peas in soy sauce, and lightly fried tofu," She announced, "Enjoy! _Itadakimasu!_" Fuyumi said and giggled.

"_ITADAKIMASU!"_ The men cheered and wolfed down their breakfast. Fuyumi smiled and scanned around the room. Everyone was present, except for Kondo, Hijikata, and Yamanami, but the three were probably out.

"This is wonderful, Tachibana-san!"

"Oh you guys can call me Fuyumi-chan," She said embarrassed.

"Fuyumi-chan, what's for lunch?" One asked.

"Now that's a secret," She said with a wink.

"Are you going to spar with us later?" Another one asked.

"Well, when I'm done with all of my chores and prepare for lunch," She said with a laugh," But otherwise, I will spar with you guys, I think it will be fun." Fuyumi answered.

"More please!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"Tetsu, slow down!" Tatsu demanded.

"But it's so good, Tatsu-nee!" Tetsu whined. Tatsu let out a deep sigh and continued eating.

Fuyumi giggled and pulled out two large, empty tubs, "After you guys are done eating, do you think you can put the bowls and dishes in this tub and the chopsticks and smaller plates in this tub? It'll be a big help," She said nervously.

"Sure thing." One said.

"Yeah." Another said.

"Thank you, have fun training!" She said with gratitude and walked outside where the warm sun kissed her face, "Such a beautiful day today…" She told herself, "I wish it can be like this everyday."

By the time Fuyumi came back, all of the dishes were stacked in the tubs neatly. A smile formed on her face as she walked over to bring them to the back where she can wash them. "Fuyumi-chan!" Tetsu called out.

"Tetsu?"

"I came here to help!"

"Don't worry, I can do it."

"No, it's an order from Hijikata-san; he wants everyone to train, so the quicker we get it done, the more time we get to train. Besides, you're a new member, so you should practice pretty often, right?"

Fuyumi smiled, "Alright then let me go grab the other tub."The young woman said and walked off to grab the other tub. She brought the tub back and washed the bowls and dishes, while Tetsu cleans the chopsticks and smaller plates.

"Thank you very much, Tetsu."

"No problem, Fuyumi-chan!"

Fuyumi smiled and continued cleaning the dishes, "So Tetsu, do you often spar?"

"Yeah, but only when I have the chance, Hijikata-san makes me do a lot of 'errands,'" The boy answered.

"That must be tough," Fuyumi said, "It's good to get some practice, you know, work out, become stronger…"

"Yeah, but I'm a page…"

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"No, all I do is just clean, serve mopped up tea, wash clothes, and so on…"

"What the Hell?"

"I know it's such a lame, unexciting job…"

"Well, what I normally do is I do them early or the day before, so then I won't have to do them later. Then I would have time to do what I want to do, but your job is a bit different…"

"That's a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, then I'd be able to train more often." She said, "Anyway, thank you for helping me, Tetsu."

"Anytime, Fuyumi-chan! I'll go ask Hijikata-san if there's anything else I need to do, then spar!"

"Good luck, Tetsu," Fuyumi said with a smile, "I'll see till then."

"Good luck to you too, Fuyumi-chan!" He cheered and ran off.

Fuyumi carried one tub after another into the storage room and eagerly ran into her room where she can change into her training clothes. Fuyumi stripped off her orange kimono and unwrapped her scarlet obi that was around her torso. She slipped on her breastplate and pulled her training hakama over her kimono. "Wish me luck!" She said again and ran off to the training hall.

The men had the wooden swords in their hands, sparring against one another. The young woman scanned the hall with a smile on her face as she walked in, "Present!" Fuyumi sang.

The men turned their head to discover their newest member is present and ready for any challenge.

"Welcome, Fuyumi-chan, we're glad you've made it," Heisuke said smiling.

"Thank you!"

"So is there anyone certain you would like to spar against?" Sano asked.

Fuyumi shrugged and looked around, "To be honest, it doesn't matter, I'm up for any challenge," She said and winked.

"I'll go against you!" A voice called out.


	7. Plan

**Author's Note:** Chapter seven!Enjoy it, PM me if you have any again, I apologize for the choppiness...

Fuyumi looked towards the right where she heard the call. It was Shinpachi who was just coming in with a wide grin on his face, "N-Nagakura?!"

"You scared?" He asked.

"Don't get so cocky!" Fuyumi yell back, "I accept your challenge!" She said and snagged a wooden sword. "Damn! What the Hell is up with me? I can't go against Nagakura! He's second unit captain!" The young woman thought to herself.

"Alright," He said with a wink and walked over towards Fuyumi.

"Attention!" Kondo's voice boomed throughout the training hall, "We go to Akebonotei tonight!" He announced, "We need to finish what we've started." The commander said, "Fuyumi, please come into my office."

Everyone nodded their head continued to train. Fuyumi looked at Shinpachi," I'll be right back," She said pulling off a shy smile.

"Alright," He said pouting.

Fuyumi sheepishly giggled and walked off to Kondo's office where he was waiting for her.

"So Shinpachi…" Sano started.

"Why did you want spar with Fuyumi-chan?" Heisuke asked.

"Bec-"Shinpachi was cut off by the malicious laughter of his two companions.

"Is it because the 'raccoon fell for the vixen!?'" Heisuke yelled out.

"Wait, I-"

"Of course he had, Todou," Sano said with laughter.

Shinpachi's face grew red as he looked at the two, "I just wanted to see how good she is against me," He answered, "Why would you think that?" The small man asked.

"Because you often stop by to see her in the kitchen," Sano said with glee.

"That's true!" Heisuke agreed, "And-"Shinpachi whacked the two's heads with the wooden sword.

"Enough!" He said crossed, "I just think she's an excellent swordswoman and probably need some help with training, you morons," Shinpachi said and sighed, "Besides, we're going to Akebonotei tonight and this is her first raid…"

"Ooh~ and you're worried about her too?" Sano asked with a smile on his face.

"You called me, Kondo-san?" Fuyumi asked facing the commander.

"Yes," He said handing Fuyumi the Shinsengumi haori, headband, gauntlets, and wakizashi, "Here is your uniform." Kondo said with a big smile.

Fuyumi stared at the uniform Kondo handed over, "T-thank you very much, Kondo-san!" She said smiling back, "I promise I will do my best at Akebonotei tonight."

"Wonderful! Tell the men we'll be moving out at the start of the sun setting!" He ordered.

"Yes, Kondo-san!" Fuyumi accepted and walked back to the training hall with her uniform in arms, embracing it close to her body, "I'm back!" She greeted, "Kondo-san's orders were to move out at the start of the setting sun!" Fuyumi yelled out.

The men smiled and resumed back to training.

"I see you have your uniform," Heisuke said smiling.

"Indeed!" She said smiling, "Where's Nagakura?"

Sano looked back to see where his small friend was, "He either went to wash his face or didn't want to ruin such a cute face," He teased.

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "I'll go look at the well then," She said with a laugh and walked off to her destination. The warm rays of the sun hugged her body as she walked towards the young man who was setting himself by the well, "Chickened out?" Fuyumi teased.

Shinpachi turned back and looked at the uniform that Fuyumi was hugging, "No," he denied, "I see you've received your uniform."

"Yeah, let's go back and resume, shall we?"

"Just what I was thinking."

The two walked back to the training hall together where they would spar each other for the first time.

"Ah, Nagakura-san, Fuyumi-chan," One pointed out, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Fuyumi said and sets her uniform in the corner. She slowly walked towards Shinpachi with a wooden sword in her grip, "Ready?" She asked.

"Anytime," Shinpachi said and smiled at the young woman.

Fuyumi smiled and try to strike from the left, but Shinpachi swiftly dodge her strike. From there, Fuyumi took a step forward attempted to strike Shinpachi again, but dodge that blow too. He snickered and ducked under her striking the young woman's stomach first.

Fuyumi fell on her bottom, but pulled herself up. She frowned and ran towards him at high speed. Fuyumi jolted to the left then to the right. Her arms were in as she darted herself by Shinpachi. The two quickly turned back and looked at each other in the eyes. The two wooden swords clashed against each other. "Quite a hostile move, don't you think so, Fuyumi-chan?" Nagakura asked.

"Why of course it is," She said grinning. Fuyumi tried to push the wooden sword against him. The young woman looked at the small man and flushed scarlet. Her arms felt looser than before. "W-what is this?" She thought to herself.

Shinpachi had his opportunity and pushed Fuyumi back, "Why did you let yourself go?" He asked looking at Fuyumi.

She didn't answer. All she did was look at the wooden sword. Fuyumi grabbed it and strikes the small man's wrist.

"Hey!" He yelled out.

"Hee, sorry about that," Fuyumi apologized and sets the wooden sword away, "I'm sorry this had to end up so early, but I want we should all prepare, right?" Fuyumi said nervously. She grabbed her Shinsengumi attire and quickly ran back to her room, but accidently bumped into someone, "SUMIMASEN!" She apologized and looked at a man who was already prepared in his uniform and seemed very tired.

"Ah, it is very nice to see you, Tachibana-san," He greeted.

"Umm… I guess it's nice to see you too?"

The man chuckled, "They were right, I really don't stand out, but I am third unit captain, Hajime Saito," The man introduced himself.

"Forgive me, Hajime-san! I've never seen you around…" She said embarrassed

"That is fine…" He said, "I sense a very warm and protective soul surrounding your aura," The man said with a smile and walked around Fuyumi.

"'Warm and protective spirit?'" She repeats and walked back into her room where she quickly changed into her new uniform. Fuyumi pulled out her father's katana out of the box and placed in on her left side next to the wakizashi. "Father… I hope you're that warm and protective spirit!" She said to herself, "Please, wish me luck!" Fuyumi smiled and thought about what happened in the training hall. She blushed and grasped her chest where her heart would be, "Am… Am I falling for him?" She thought to herself embarrassed. Fuyumi tried not to think about it and walked out to the front where everyone else is.

Kondo was attired with protectors and a uniform of his own. Next to him were Hijikata and Yamanami who were also settled in their uniform, "Tonight is the night where we finish what we've started and defeat those damn bastards! We're all going to Akebonotei, but you will go to different sections," The commander announced, "Unit two, eight, and ten go with me. Unit three, four, and five go with Hijikata. While one, six, seven, and nine, go with Yamanami." He proposed, "Hijikata will take the back side, Yamanami takes the east side, while I'll take the front!"

"Yes, sir!" They all cheered.

The commander walked towards Fuyumi and placed his large hands on her small shoulder, "You can go along with me and the others," He said smiling and walked off.

Fuyumi nodded her head and followed Kondo-san and the "Comedic Trio" who were actually all together. She couldn't help, but to laugh, "We're all together…" She said quietly to herself and continued walking. The sun slowly started to set down greeting the early night. It's only been a day since Fuyumi was here and they're already calling a raid?! What a surprise to the new female member.


	8. Akebonotei

Author's Note: To me, this chapter is okay...This one is pretty choppy _ Some what enjoy?

"I get to be with you, Hi-ji-ka-ta-san~" Soji sang happily and smiled at Hijikata who was "trying" to ignore him, "Are we going to have a party if we succeed?"

"Soji, are you sure you're fine?" Hijikata asked all of a sudden.

"Why, of course I am, "The young captain answered, "I promise nothing will happen at Akebonotei."

"Your energy has been going down lately," Hijikata mentioned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, Hijikata-san," Soji said.

Hijikata groaned and looked away from Okita.

"Yeah! We're all together!" Sano said giving his two best pals a big hug.

"Sano, I can't breathe!" Heisuke yelled out.

"Let me go, Sano! You're killing me!" Shinpachi demanded.

"I thought you guys liked my hugs, besides we didn't go to Ikedaya together, and you two got hurt!"

"It wasn't that serious," Heisuke said.

"Yeah, but it was your idiocy that almost got you killed!" Shinpachi mentioned.

"It still hurts a bit…"

"The wound isn't even that deep."

"Whatever," Heisuke said, "I can't believe such an evil man would ruin such a face like mine."

"Oh, Lord…" Sano sighed.

Fuyumi smiled and looked around the surrounding where few eyes looked at her. Of course, Fuyumi didn't want anyone to know that she was a female member. "Wish me luck, father," The lady said and looked at her prized possession.

"'Wish me luck?'" Heisuke repeated.

"Y-yeah, I always say that before such an important event." She said.

"I see."

"Yup, silly me," Fuyumi said laughing nervously.

The three men and Fuyumi laughed together.

"Fuyumi, do you go out with your father's katana often?" Sano asked.

"I do, but I keep it in the box I carry around. It contains my training clothes," She answered.

"I see…" The large man said.

"Do you get picked on a lot?" Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, they underestimate me," Fuyumi said with a wink, "So I take them down…"

"You must be pretty quick," Shinpachi said, "Opening the box, then drawing your father's katana."

"Oh, I'm not quick enough to do that…" She said nervously.

"Really? How do you take them down?" Sano asked, "So you go unarmed right there?"

"Sex appeal…" She said seductively showing a bare shoulder.

Three faces grew blush and awkwardly shifted their heads.

"R-really?" Shinpachi asked.

"I'm just kidding," Fuyumi teased pulling her uniform together, "I don't use my looks to take them down, I was also taught aikido," She said laughing.

"A-aikido?" Shinpachi repeated, "Pretty impressive."

"Not only can you cook and drink, you can kick some ass!" Sano said.

"I guess so…" The young woman said sheepishly.

"So what style do you actually use?" Heisuke asked.

"I use the Tamiya-ryu style," She answered.

"So you master in sword drawing and striking?"

"Pretty much," She said.

"I think we're here…" Shinpachi whispered. It got all quiet.

Kondo looked back and nodded his head. The commander kicked down the door and slays the men who were. Blood spouts out like a fountain. Everyone rushed in, slaying every man who was clashing with each other.

"WE ARE THE SHINSENGUMI!" Kondo yelled out and pierced bodies of the Choshu.

Fuyumi quickly drew her sword and slices a neck of a man coming towards her. Blood splattered across her face and uniform. Two other men were shocked to see that there was a young woman among the Shinsengumi.

Three other men circled around the young woman with smirks on their face, "What's a pretty face like yours doing in the Shinsengumi?" One asked.

Fuyumi glanced at one man and without hesitation; she swiftly swings her katana at the man's arm. As he fell over, Fuyumi thrusts the katana down his chest and stabs the two other men. "Y-you bitch!" A different man yelled out and charged towards the female member. She dodges his hostile move and slices the back of his neck.

"Not bad, Tachibana." Shinpachi said. His childish face was covered in blood.

"Thanks," She said with a shy smile.

Soji inserts his blade into the chest of a Choshu. He struggled and screamed, "P-please stop!" The man begged.

Okita gave no mercy. He lifts his katana and stabs his katana into the neck of the man. The man coughed up blood, sprinkling all over Soji's face.

"GIVE THESE MEN NO MERCY!" Kondo cried out.

The men including Fuyumi let out a battle cry and slaughtered to those who oppose. It was night to remember. Screams of the men who suffered. Blood of the men who suffered. Blood of the men who suffered. It was a suffering and unfortunate fate to come across by.


	9. Blood

**Author's Note:** Oooh! Can someone feel the love ;3 Sorry for the choppiness, I hope you can enjoy....

"Well done!" Kondo said scanning around the scene.

"I believe that's it," Yamanami said pushing his glasses up.

"There are a few more men who are out, but I sent a few men including Saito to search for them…" Hijikata said.

"Our newest member did pretty well, don't you think?" Kondo asked, "She's very swift."

Fuyumi stretched out her arms and took a deep breath, "That was such an adrenaline rush," She said with a smile.

"You did very well for your first time during a raid, Fuyumi-chan," Soji said.

"Thank you!" Fuyumi said with a smile, "It's been a while since I've held my father's katana. Everything feels so new again…"

"Is it really? So you had a very well built relationship with your father," Heisuke said.

"Yeah, I was the only child. My father was hoping I would be a boy when I was born. He told my mother he would teach this child everything he knows, and he did. Of course my father never knew I was going to be a female," She said laughing, "But he taught me anyways… He wasn't only a teacher, but he was the only one who raised me few years after my mother was slaughtered…"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say anymore," Heisuke apologized.

"That is fine, the past is the past. Mind as well move on to the future while you're still in the present…" Fuyumi said with a small grin on her face.

"Exactly," Shinpachi agreed, "Well I'm going to go look around." He said.

"We're just going to stay here with the commanders," Heisuke said.

"May I come, Nagakura-san?" Fuyumi asked slowly following him.

Sano and Heisuke quietly exchange snickers with each other, "Do you think?" Heisuke asked.

"Maybe!" Sano exclaimed.

"T-that's too cute!" Todou squealed, "So the raccoon and vixen both fell for each other? I-it's like strange affection!"

Both Shinpachi and Fuyumi looked at each other with pastel pink faces, "Why do you always compare everything 'small and cute' to an animal, Heisuke?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because… Because… Animals are small and cute too!" Heisuke cried out, "Fuyumi isn't small, but she is cute, a true vixen, so sly and so cute~!"

"Do you have an animal sexual fetish thing, Todou-san?" Fuyumi asked with a laugh.

"Whatever do you mean?" He denied.

Shinpachi and Sano busted into a laugh attack, "F-FETISH?! THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE HEARD!"

"If 'Puppy Boy' was here, he'd probably beat the shit out of you, Heisuke!" Shinpachi said, "Saying: 'Oh you pervert!' or 'You sick minded bastard!'"

Fuyumi laughed so hard, she fell to her knees and tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Fuyumi!?" The three men panicked.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just laughing too hard," She said wiping the tears from her eyes away, "Can I still tag along, Nagakura-san?"

"Uhh… Sure…" He said turning his red face away. Shinpachi started to walk ahead having Fuyumi following him. The small man looked back to see Fuyumi who was following. She was looking at the moon with a smile on her face. There was still blood splattered across her face, "So why did you want to come?"

Fuyumi turned away from the bright moon and looked at Shinpachi,"Because… I wanted to talk to you," She simply answered with a smile.

"Fuyumi-chan, are you drunk?" Shinpachi curiously asked.

"A little bit, but I should save the drinks for later!"

"Hmm, you really do love to drink," He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a laid back person I guess."

"That's coo-"

"NAGAKURA, WATCH OUT!" Fuyumi screamed and tackled Shinpachi over. She suddenly felt a sharp pain rip across her shoulder. The young woman glanced back, it was a Choshu. She pulled the blade away and drew her katana, "YOU BASTARD!" Fuyumi yelled out. She thrusts her katana into the chest of the man. Blood pour out as if it was a waterfall. He fell dead on the ground.

"Y-you saved me…" Nagakura said and rushed over towards his savior.

"It's no problem," She said smiling, "It hurts a bit, but I don't think it's that serious."

"But why?"

Fuyumi couldn't help, but to laugh, "Silly, I'm not dying."

"But you shouldn't jump on people like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Nagakura apologized, "And thank you…"

"It's no problem," She said winking, "Shit!" Fuyumi cried out in pain and grasped her bleeding shoulder. The blood seeped through and stained her fingers.


	10. Gossip

"Fuyumi! Let's head back."

"Okay," She said and started to head back.

Shinpachi followed besides her and looked up at her. She was looking at the moon. Her eyes were red, she must be holding back the tears, "The moon is nice tonight," He started, "Don't you think so?"

Fuyumi looked down at Nagakura with a smile, "It is very nice…" She said staring at the large, bright moon, "I'm sorry for being an idiot like that…"

"No, it's okay! I'm sorry, I should've known, but I guess I was too slow," He said, "Thank you… A lot."

"Like I said, 'it's no problem…''" She said, "Nagakura-san…"

"Yes?"

Fuyumi bit the bottom of her lip, "I-I…" She paused there, "Oh! I think I see the others!" She said with a nervous laugh.

Shinpachi turned his head and saw everyone else as well, "Hey!" He called out. Shinpachi snatched Fuyumi's hand and dragged her along with him. The two were running together towards where everyone else was.

Fuyumi couldn't help, but to blush, "His hands are so rough, but so warm…" She thought in her mind, "I think… I think… It can't be! We're just friends, right?" Fuyumi bit the bottom of her lip and looked at Shinpachi.

"Hey, what's up?" Sano asked.

"Oooh, you two are holding hands!" Heisuke mentioned.

Shinpachi and Fuyumi's face brightly lit up. Shinpachi slowly let go of Fuyumi's hand, "It's not what it looks like, Fuyumi- chan saved me…" He said.

"W-what!?" The two men yelled out.

"What do you mean?!" Sano asked.

"I tackled him," Fuyumi teased.

"I see, you saved him by having yourself being on top so he doesn't maul you when you're at a vulnerable opening!" Heisuke yelled out.

"NO, YOU MORON!" Shinpachi and Fuyumi roared in unison.

"There was a Choshu behind Nagakura-san and he was about to strike him, so I tackled Nagakura-san. Instead of getting Nagakura-san, the man got me," She said pointing the wound on her shoulder.

"H-h-HOW CRUEL OF YOU!" Sano yelled at his small companion.

"How can you have such a lovely lady like Fuyumi-chan take such a blow?!" Heisuke asked.

"Look I didn't know! I said thank you and apologized," Shinpachi said crossing his arms.

"It's not his fault," She said, "If I were in his position, I'd probably wouldn't notice either…" Fuyumi looked at Shinpachi and smiled, "It's not your fault, and I'm fine. It makes me happy that you're okay."

"Let's go back to headquarters, you need to clean up," Sano said.

"I guess I should," Fuyumi said nodding and walked towards Kondo, informining that she will be heading back.

"She's into you, man," Sano said.

"W-what?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"You don't like Fuyumi-chan?" Heisuke asked, "She's a kick ass woman…"

"Wel-"

"Shinpachi, she is not a girl, she is a woman. Not just any woman, but a woman any ma-"

Shinpachi punched Heisuke and Sano, "Listen, I do-"

"Are you gay then, Shinpachi?" Heisuke asked curiously.

"No, I am not," He denied, "Never mind, you guys talk too much…" Shinpachi said.

Fuyumi walked by with a smile on her face, "I'll be heading out now!" She said walking ahead.

"WAIT LET US COME WITH YOU!" Sano and Heisuke said.

"Why?" The young lady asked.

"We don't want you to get hurt again because of Shinpachi's reckless actions," Heisuke said.

"RECKLESS!?" Shinpachi yelled, "It wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't," Fuyumi said softly, "Let's go back then, I'll see you later, Nagakura-san," She said waving and walked off with the two men.

"Idiots…" Shinpachi said to himself and walked towards Hijikata, "How many men have we captured?"

"Twenty-nine, but a few men escaped," He answers.

"Fuyumi killed one of those few men…" Nagakura said turning his head away.

"I see," Hijikata said.

"Hijikata!" One member cried out, "It's Okita!"

Hijikata jumped up and ran inside where Soji was, "Soji!" He screamed out.

"H-Hijika-"Soji stopped there and coughed several times, "May I head back?"

"Soji!" Hijikata quickly dug inside his kimono and pulled out a small envelope, "You may head back, but I'm afraid I can't go with you," He said, "Escort Okita back to headquarters!" Hijikata demanded.

Four men nodded their head as Soji pulled himself up, "Yes, sir!"

"Be careful," Hijikata said.

The five men nod their heads and start to walk back to headquarters together. Soji looked at the small envelope Hijikata handed over to him.

"Fuyumi, that was very brave of you to save Shinpachi like that," Heisuke said.

"Really? Thanks," She said.

"D-do you fancy out little raccoon?!" Sano asked.

"F-fancy?" Fuyumi repeated. Her face instantly flushed red.

"We know all about it!" The two said together.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"People do crazy things when they're in love!" Sano shouted out.

"L-love?" Fuyumi repeated.

"Of course, you tackled him and save our buddy," Heisuke said rubbing his chin.

"You guys sound like teenage girls," She teased, "No off-"

"You know you liked it when he held your hand," Heisuke mentioned in a sly style.

Fuyumi's face grew as red as a tomato. She looked down at her hand and held it towards her chest, "Y-you guys are so mean!" She whines, and then pouts.

"We won't tell!" Heisuke said.

"Shinpachi, you lucky bastard," Sano said, "Having a wonderful woman like Fuyumi care for you…"

Fuyumi busts out laughing, "Really? I like you guys too; you're all really great people."

"Really? I-I feel so loved," Heisuke sings in joy.

Fuyumi and Sano both laughed together.

Soji looked up ahead to see three figures up ahead. They were wearing the Shinsengumi haori. A large smile formed on his face as he started to walk ahead.

"Okita-san!" One member cried out.

"Don't worry, they're one of us," He said walking a bit faster.

"So you really do fancy our litt-"

"Shhh… There's someone following us," Fuyumi said and looked back.

"Fuyumi-chan?!" Soji sang and finally caught up with the three other members.

"What brings you here, Okita-san?" Sano asked.

"I just wanted to head back," Soji lied, "Wha-"He paused there and looked at Fuyumi's bloody shoulder, "You're hurt…"

"Don't worry, it only hurts when I move it," She said, "You scared me, I thought you were the other Choshu men…" The young lady said.

"Yes, you should be heading back, so you're wound can heal faster," He said, "And I'm sorry, I didn't know you're all heading back too."

"It's okay," Sano said.

"So what were you guys discussing about? I'm sorry to have interrupted it," He apologized.

Fuyumi's red face went off. It turned to shades of pink and red, "I-it's nothing, you didn't interrupt anything, Okita-san!" She lied.

"Fuyumi fancies a certain someone!" Sano blurted out.

"Isn't it adorable!?" Heisuke asked.

Fuyumi pinched Todou and Harada's neck.

"I want to know!" Soji said in an excited tone, "So who is this person? Is it me?"

"Sorry, Okita-san, but it's not you," Sano said with a sigh.

"Oh! Then who is it?" He asked impatiently.

"They're just playing around with you," Fuyumi said, "Look, we're here!" Fuyumi said pointing at the gate.

The other members looked, "We are," Soji said, "Anyway, I'll be off now! I hope you feel better!" He said waving and ran off.

Heisuke, Sano, and Fuyumi waved back. The three all walked in together. Tetsu ran out to Soji with a smile, "How was it, Okita-san?" He asked.

"It was a true success, but a few of us returned," Soji answered.

"That's good," Tetsu said, "Would you like me to make you tea?" The page offered.

"Hot water will be fine," Soji said.

"Yes, sir!" Tetsu said and ran off.

Soji smiled and continued to walk back to his room.

"Thank you for coming along with me, Todou-san, Harada-san," She said.

"No problem!" Sano said.

"Do you need anything? We can get it for you," Heisuke offered.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself," Fuyumi said.

"Alright, Fuyumi-chan," Sano said.

"We'll see you in a bit," Heisuke said. The three walked their separate ways.

"These guys…" Fuyumi said quietly to herself.

"Oh, Fuyumi!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Tetsu!" Fuyumi called out and walked towards the small boy.

"How was your first raid?" Tetsu asked, "I wish I was there."

"It was like something new," She answered with a giggle.

Tetsu smiled and discovered there was a cut on her shoulder, "Fuyumi that cut…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She said, "Well I need to clean up, I'll see you later!" Fuyumi said walking off to her room.

"Okay," Tetsu said and made his way into Okita's room, "Okita-san, I have your hot water!"

"Thank you, Tetsu; you may leave it out there."

"Yes, sir!" The boy said and walked away.


	11. Sake

**Author's Notes:** This one was a bit choppy, but one of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoy, review if you want. Again,I apologize for any mistakes.

Fuyumi grabbed a basin and filled it up with water from the well. She walked into her room and stripped of her haori and revealed a bare shoulder. It was covered in warm blood. The young woman placed the cloth in the cold water and wringed out most of the water. Fuyumi gently patted the towel on her shoulder, "Ow!" She cried out. The water was icy cold against her warm body. Fuyumi looked at the cloth. It was no longer white, it was rouge red. Fuyumi released a deep sigh and pulled out the medicine. She applied some of it on her shoulder. The medicine burn and sizzled into her flesh, "Shit…" She whispered, "I wonder… Am I really? I think so…" She told herself, "What am I going to do?"

"Do what?" Shinpachi's voice popped out of nowhere.

"N-Nagakura-san?!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Just a minute!" She panicked and quickly wrapped her shoulder in the bandages, "Ouch!" She said and resumed wrapping the bandages around her bloody shoulder.

"Do yo-"

"No! I got it, thank you though!" Fuyumi quickly said and finally finished. She quickly changed into her orange kimono, but kept her bare shoulder exposed. Fuyumi didn't want the wound to be kept in, so it wouldn't be so tight, "You may enter, but be aware…"

"Be aware o- WOAH!" Shinpachi yelped and turned around.

"I don't want it to suffocate in my kimono so I let out my whole right arm. My shoulder needs to breathe. I warned you," Fuyumi said laughing.

"Sorry about that," Shinpachi apologized, "So how was it heading back?"

"Just fine," She answered.

"Tha-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Sano and Heisuke said.

"What have we got here?" Heisuke shouted out.

"Shinpachi, you sneaky raccoon," Harada teased.

"S-so sexy," Heisuke teased.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shinpachi yelled.

"S-seriously, it's not," Fuyumi denies, "I just need to let my shoulder breathe."

"Is that so?" Todou asked.

"You guys…" Shinpachi started, "ARE IDIOTS!"

"You're really reminding me of 'Puppy boy' now, Shinpachi," Heisuke said with a smile.

"He really does," Sano said laughing.

"'Puppy boy?'" Fuyumi repeated.

"That's what we call Tetsu," Shinpachi said.

"I see, let me go grab some sake, okay?" Fuyumi said and walked off to the storage room of the sake.

"She's pretty bashful when it comes talking about relationships," Heisuke said.

"Relationships?" Shinpachi repeat, "Well she talked about her relationship with her father…"

"Not family relationship," Sano said, "Stuff teenage girls gossip about!"

"You mean like affections for o-one another?" The small man asked nervously.

"Exactly!" Heisuke said putting one arm around his small companion's shoulder.

The young lady walked back to her room with a serving tray. There were four cups and a few sake bottles. Fuyumi stopped out where she probably heard Heisuke yell something. She stopped a few feet away where her room is.

"Yeah, so maybe you and Fuyumi ca-"

"Can what?" Shinpachi interrupted, "Why do you keep assuming that we have this gooey relationship? There's really nothing about that woman."

"WHAT!" Heisuke and Sano screamed out.

Fuyumi trembles a bit… Her chest felt like boulders have fallen on top of it. She bit the bottom of her lip and walked into her room with a false smile, "I'm back!" She said in a normal tone. Fuyumi sat down and poured a cup for Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, and herself.

"Toast to a wonderful job!" Sano roars out and takes a sip of his cup.

Fuyumi drank her cup instantly and poured herself another cup, after another, after another, and about four more cups.

"F-Fuyumi-chan I think you're drinking too much," Heisuke said.

"N-no I'm not!" She yelled out, "I'm relieving my pain!" Fuyumi yelled out and poured another cup.

"Are you okay?" Shinpachi asked.

"No, I'm not okay dammit," She answered sluggishly and sipped another cup. Fuyumi walked out of her room and wandered outside.

"I think she heard you," Sano said, "To me, sake doesn't only relieve physical pain, bu-"

"But emotional pain too…" Shinpachi finished.

Fuyumi walked out at the back where the garden was. She lied down on the ground and stared at the moon. Fuyumi released an emotionless sigh and stared at the stars, "One… Two… T-three… Four," She starts to count. "'Nothing about that woman…." Echoed through her head as beads of tears streamed down her face, "Nothing?"

Tetsu walked towards Fuyumi who was lying on the ground, "Fuyumi-chan?"

Fuyumi glanced over to see it was Hijikata's page, "What are you doing here?" She asked monotone.

"Are you okay? Are you able to cook tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not feeling very well… I don't think I'd be able to do anything for a while…" Fuyumi's speech started to get slurred, "I don't think I'm able to be sober for an extremely long time…"

"What do you mean?" Tetsu asked.

"I'm just… Hurt right now…"

"I see," Tetsu said looking at the sky, "The stars are very pretty tonight…"

Fuyumi turned her head back to the starlit sky, "Yes, it is very pretty…"

"TETSU!" Hijikata called out.

"Yes, I will be there in a second," Tetsu shouted back, "Sorry, I have to leave, I hope you feel better, Fuyumi." The young boy said and ran off to his master.

"Hijikata-san?" Soji started, "The tea is working pretty well…" He said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Hijikata asked, "Tetsu, bring us some hot water!" The vice commander demanded.

"Yes, sir!" He accepted his master's command and ran off.

"More tea, Hijikata?" Soji whined, "I told you, I'm fine."

"You always say you're fine, but to me, you don't look like you used to!"

Soji looked down and played with Saizo, "I know… It's probably a cold or something."

"But it hasn't been getting any better… We should see a doctor," Hijikata suggested, "I'm just a medicine peddler."

"Very well then…" Soji accepted and walked back to his room, "I'm very tired, good night, Hijikata-san…"

Shinpachi walked out of Fuyumi's room and started to head back to his, "But, I didn't mean it that way…" He told himself.

"I hope she's fine…" Heisuke said cleaning up the sake.

"Yeah, but I hope we didn't get Shinpachi mad either," Sano said, "We shouldn't have picked on the two…"

"I don't know about you, but maybe Shinpachi doesn't really feel that way… Either that or he's just too bashful to show his affection. Mayb-"

"Enough…" Fuyumi comes in with a frown on her face. She walked down and settled where her bedding was, "I understand if he doesn't feel the same way… I'm not able to cook for a few days…"

The two men nodded their head and walked out with the sake.

"I think she's exhausted, it's only been two days… I think she might have had enough…" Sano said to Heisuke.

"I hope not… I'm going to talk to Shinpachi," Heisuke said and stopped by his room, "May I come in?"

"Whatever…" Shinpachi said.

The two men walked in and settled down.

"She told us she understands," Sano said.

"She also told us she won't be cooking for a few days…" Heisuke said.

"Quit making me feel guilty," Shinpachi exclaimed, "What if I really don't like to show some feelings…" He said blushing, "I wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

"Oh, so just say something hurtful behind her back?" Heisuke shouted.

"You really do like Fuyumi-chan, but you keep it bottled up, huh?" Sano asked.

"Listen! I'll say what I want to say!" Shinpachi shouted back.

"You think saying 'there's nothing about this woman' is okay?" Heisuke yelled out, "She is a Shinsengumi member! She's a brave woman! She's smart, fun to be with!"

"She's a wonderful chef, and Fuyumi is a strong woman," Sano said, "I wish I can have some of her cooking right now."

"I-I guess you're right…" Shinpachi said turning his head away, "I'm tired, and can you guys leave?"

"Night then," Heisuke and Sano said together and left Shinpachi to rest.


	12. Promise

**WARNING/Author's Note:** The next few chapters would probably be all mushy and gooey, I warn you xD I apologize for any , Fuyumi is quite a heavy drinker. Feelin' the love? ;3

June 12, 1864.

At the crack of dawn, Shinpachi walked into the kitchen and looked at the stove, then at the knives. The small man let out a deep sigh and cut up the vegetables.

"You're cooking this morning?" A childish voice asked. It was Tetsu who was still in his pajamas.

"Yeah, why?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because Fuyumi-chan normally cooks, she's the new chef…" Tetsu said in a sad tone, "I know she's injured, but I could've helped her.

"Well, Fuyumi-chan isn't feeling very well," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah, the pain must've hurt, she was crying last night," The small boy recalled, "Do you need any help?"

"Just set up the dining hall…" Shinpachi said.

Tetsu nodded his head and walked off to the dining hall, "He doesn't seem like himself," Tetsu told himself and sets up the dining hall.

"Crying?" Shinpachi said out loud and poured the seasoned vegetables in the big bowls. He walked out with the one big bowl after another serving. Shinpachi thought about it for a while, he didn't like to see anyone that sad, especially a woman.

"Are you going to make it up, Nagakura-san?" Soji asked.

The small man jumped a bit and looked at Okita, "How did you know?"

"You guys were awfully being loud last night and I couldn't really sleep, it was pretty rude of me," Soji explained nervously, "You should be glad there's someone who cares about you."

Shinpachi glanced at Soji, "What do you mean?"

"I remember Kondo-san's adopted daughter came by. She would often follow me here and there. I remember one day she confessed her affection towards me. I didn't say I didn't like her. I did like her, but I didn't really love her," Soji said, "I told her I didn't feel the same way. She felt very embarrassed and attempted to killer herself. Fortunately, she lived and lives somewhere else now."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was a very nice girl," Soji said, "Anyways, I'll be getting Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, and Yamanami-san out of bed," The man said walking off.

"Later then…" Shinpachi said and gathered all the men in the dining room.

"You cooked?" Sano asked.

"At least you have something to eat," Shinpachi said, "ITADAKEMASU!"

"ITADAKEMASU!" The hall chimed and started to eat slowly.

"Nagakura-san?" Tetsu started, "Is Fuyumi-san not feeling too good?"

"No, she's just in a lot of pain," Heisuke said, "She got hurt last night."

"Really?" One man asked.

"Is she fine?"

"What happened?"

Soon the whole dining hall was filled up with talk about Fuyumi.

"Silence!" Hijikata called out.

"How did this happen?" Yamanami asked.

Shinpachi walked out of the dining hall with a bowl of rice and vegetables on a tray. He walked straight towards Fuyumi's room.

The young woman woke up and grasped her shoulder, "Ouch," She said and glanced at the shoji wall. There were footsteps slowly coming towards her. Fuyumi grabbed her katana and pretends to fall back asleep.

Nagakura walked over and opened the door. He discovered that she was still sleeping. The small man released a sigh and sat down next to her. He pulled over the tray of breakfast and stared at it for a while, "I'm sorry for what happened last night," Shinpachi apologized, "I didn't mean anything like that…"

"I-is that so?" Fuyumi said opening her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked at Shinpachi with a loose expression, "I guess I over reacted a little…" She said, "I'm sorry."

Shinpachi quickly turned back at Fuyumi, "You're not nothing…" he started, "I was under a lot of pressure… I think you're a pretty cool woman…"

"Really?" Fuyumi asked, "Or are you just saying that because-"

"It's the truth," He said, "I know what I did wrong, forgive me?" The small one asked, "I'll do anything."

"I forgive you," Fuyumi said with a cheerful giggle. She looked at the meal, "I-is that for me?"

"Yes," He said handing the tray to her.

"Thank you, Nagakura-san," Fuyumi said with a smile, "Itadakimasu!" She said and stuffed the vegetables and rice in her mouth.

"Pretty good, huh?" Shinpachi asked, "You must be speechless!"

"To be honest… It's okay, it's a bit bland so all you need to do is add a little sea salt," She said.

"R-really?" He said, "Well y-you should teach me sometimes then…" Shinpachi said.

Fuyumi giggled and cocked one eyebrow up, "You said you'd do anything, right?" She asked.

"I did?"

"Of course you did," She said smiling.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"Oh let me think about it," She said, "I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Alright…"

"Thank you for the meal, I hope we can still be friends," Fuyumi said flaring her short hair.

Shinpachi's face lit up a light pink, "I-I hope we do too," He said nodding his head.

"Promise?" She said sticking out her pinky.

"This is childish," He said looking at Fuyumi's pinky.

"Well so are you!" She said with a wink.

"Fine then…" Shinpachi said and then two pinkies intertwined.

"Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye," Fuyumi sang and smiled, "Thank you."

"Whatever, is your shoulder feeling better?" Shinpachi asked.

"I think it's on its way," Fuyumi said looking at it, "I need to change the bandages though; it hurts when my arm moves."

"Do you need some sake?" Shinpachi teased.

"Ha! Probably," The young lady said, "Gochisosama!"

"I'll take this back then," Shinpachi said.

"Don't worry, I can still walk."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't spar, cook, or try not to clean the bowls today," Shinpachi said with a sigh.

"I'm not done, but at least let me try to wash my own dishes!" She said.

"You're very stubborn."

"Look who's talking!" Fuyumi shouted back.

"You guys are awfully loud," Soji interrupted, "Are you feeling better, Fuyumi-chan?"

"Yes, Okita-san, I am feeling better," She answered, "Thanks to Nagakura-san."

"I see," Soji said with a smile, "You're very kind, Nagakura-san."

"Oh really?" Fuyumi joked.

"Tachibana!" Shinpachi yelled out.

"I'm just kidding," The young lady said applying orange makeup around her eyes.

"Makeup?" Shinpachi said.

"Yes, a lady has to look her best!" Fuyumi said with a laugh, "All done!" She said standing up, "Well if I can't clean the bowls and other dishes, who will?"

"Tetsu," Soji and Shinpachi said in unison.

"Poor boy, Hijikata-san must really push him," Fuyumi said.

"Well he is the page," Shinpachi recalled.

"I guess so…" Fuyumi said, "Does Tetsu have any friends around his age?"

"Why, yes, he does," Soji answered, "A young girl."

"'Puppy boy's' girlfriend?" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"H-how cute!" Fuyumi squealed.

Shinpachi started to laugh, "Y-you sounded exactly l-like Heisuke!" He started to laugh even harder.

Soji joined along, "She sort of did," He agreed.

"I just thought it was cute," Fuyumi said.

"It is pretty cute," Shinpachi said.

"Anyway, I think I should help out Tetsu, it was my fault for my injury, later!" She said walking off with the tray.

"She's so stubborn," Shinpachi said.

Soji started to laugh, "Really? She's pretty cute too."

Fuyumi looked at the back to see Tetsu sitting there, "Tetsu!" She called out.

"Fuyumi-chan?" The boy said and waved.

The young lady walked over and stared at all of the dishes Tetsu had to wash, "Would you like me to help you?" She offered.

"Don't worry Fuyumi, you're hurt right now and Hijikata-san told me to wash these," Tetsu said and resumed.

"Well, I can still you my left arm," She said waving her left arm, "See?"

"But what can you do?"

"I can dry it," She said and grabbed a wet bowl. Fuyumi grabbed the cloth and dried the bowl, "See?"

"I guess so, than-"Tetsu trembled as he saw a large, dark shadow toppled over the small boy. Tetsu turned around and discovered it was his master.

"What are you doing, Ichimura?" Hijikata asked.

"Cleaning…" He answered nervously.

"Okay, but what is Tachibana doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to help Tetsu," She answered, "It was pretty much my fault I got injured."

Hijikata let out a heavy sigh and looked at Fuyumi, "Listen, it's Ichimura's job, not yours," He said, "Just rest." Toshizo walked away and glanced at Tetsu, "Do your job well!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Tetsu called out and started to wash the dishes faster.

"I'm such a burden to everyone," Fuyumi sighed.

"No, you're not, we can do it!" Tetsu said in a cheerful tone, "Though, I wish Nagakura-san would stop cooking."

"I'll teach him one of these days," Fuyumi said, "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"No, I got it…" Tetsu said.

Fuyumi nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. Then walked into the sake cellar. She pours herself a cup and quickly sipped it. Slowly, the pain started to numb out, "It's so blissful."

"We knew you would be here," Two voices called out.

Fuyumi turned around to discover it was Sano and Heisuke, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Just wondering how things went," Heisuke answered.

"Did you two kiss and made up?" Sano teased.

"Ha! We made up, but there wasn't a kiss," Fuyumi answered.

"You guys are no fun," Heisuke said.

"There was a promise though," Fuyumi said.

"Really?" Sano asked, "What was it?"

"That's a secret," Fuyumi said with a wink.

"How scandalous!" Heisuke teased.


	13. Pinkies

June 23, 1864, twelve days after Fuyumi's injury.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Sano said.

"Why?" Fuyumi asked.

"Because you're getting your bandages removed tomorrow!" Sano answered.

"Yes, I know, and?"

"You'll be able to cook!" He shouted out, "After twelve days of torture, we are able to have real food again!"

"Torture?!" Shinpachi yelled out and punched his large friend.

Fuyumi and Heisuke both laughed together as they watch Shinpachi beat Sano up, "Easy now," Heisuke said.

"I am glad I'm getting my bandages removed," She said cheerfully, "I get to spar again!"

"May I spar against you, Fuyumi-chan?!" Soji interrupted.

"Salutations, Okita-san," Fuyumi greeted nervously, "And you want to spar against me?"

"Well, if you want," Soji said, "I'm afraid you'll get hurt again."

"I see…" Fuyumi said nervously.

"I heard there's going to be a festival in a week," Okita mentioned.

"Really?" Fuyumi asked then looked at Shinpachi.

Shinpachi looked baffled when he noticed Fuyumi was looking at him, "Yes?"

"Remember when you told me you would do anything for me?" Fuyumi asked.

"Y-yeah," The small man said nervously, "Why?"

"Shinpachi, you sly raccoon!" Heisuke cried out.

"Fuyumi, you're so malicious!" Sano teased.

"Because I want you to take me to the festival," She said winking.

"T-take you to the festival?" Shinpachi repeated.

"I-it's a date!" Okita and Heisuke sang and danced around.

"That's extremely adorable!" Sano screamed out.

"But w-"

"You said you would do anything, so this is the thing I want you to do," She interrupted, "If not, you'll crush my weak, drunk heart…." Fuyumi said in a sympathetic tone.

"V-very well then," Shinpachi said looking embarrassed.

"A-ri-ga-tou, Na-ga-ku-ra-san," Fuyumi thanked in a sexy tone, baring a shoulder.

"F-Fuyumi!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "Quit playing with me!"

"Sorry, it's fun to flatter you," She teased, "You're just so cute when you're mad!"

"He is," Heisuke agreed, "Shinpachi is small and cute!" He cried out and tackled his small friend.

"You know, it's pretty quiet, where's 'Puppy boy?'" Sano asked.

"I believe he went out to play," Soji answered, "He finished all of the daily things he needed to do…"

"With his girlfriend?" Nagakura asked.

"That's too cute," Fuyumi said.

Tetsu suddenly sneezed as he was walking with Saya, "I think I might be catching a cold."

Saya gently grabbed Tetsu's hand and wrote: "That is not good, maybe you should go back…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"But I worry about you…"

Tetsu smiled at Saya, "Don't worry, I-"The boy stopped there and sneezed.

"Please, for me? You can take me to the festival next week then, alright?" She smiled back and held his hand. Saya pulled out a few bags of candy and placed it in Tetsu's small hands.

"Thank you, Saya, I promise I will take you to the festival!" He said and walked off, "I'll see you in a week, Saya!" He called out.

The younger girl smiled and walked the opposite direction.

"Tetsu, you're back," Fuyumi said walking around.

"Fuyumi!" Tetsu said and walked towards her, "How is your injury?"

"It's fine, I'm going to take the bandage off tonight or tomorrow morning," She said, "So who is this girl I keep hearing about," Fuyumi whispered.

"You mean Saya?"

"Yeah, that's a cute name," Fuyumi said, "I heard there was going to be a festival next week," She said with a smile.

"Saya told me about that! We're going together," The young boy said.

"I see you have a date," Fuyumi said.

"A-a date?"

"No need to be embarrassed," She said, "If there's anything about girls you need to talk about, you can always as Fuyumi-nee."

"But we're just going to hang out with each other," The boy said and handed a bag of candy to Fuyumi, "Here!"

Fuyumi giggled and smiled at Tetsu, "Thank you, Tetsu," She said taking the bag of sweets,"Alright, I should stop teasing you, and I'll see you around!"

"Okay…?" Tetsu said and walked off to the training hall.

"Hey, 'Puppy boy!'" Heisuke called out.

"He- ACHOO!" Tetsu sneezed.

"Are you getting a cold, Tetsu?" Soji asked.

"That's what I thought too," The small boy said.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Okita asked.

"No, Okita-san, that's my job," Tetsu said.

Shinpachi, Sano, Heisuke, and other men started to laugh in the training hall.

"So how was your date?" Sano teased.

"Quit annoying me!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"Have you heard about the festival?" Soji asked.

"Yeah, Saya told me about it, next week, right?" Tetsu said, "Are you guys going to go?"

"Yeah," Shinpachi said.

"Oh! Someone has a date!" Sano shouted out.

"Quit picking on me!" Tetsu shouted out.

"Not you, Tetsu," Sano said, "Shinpachi does!"

Heisuke, Soji, and Tetsu started to laugh.

"Shut up you guys," Shinpachi said stretching Tetsu's cheeks.

"Ow! It hurts!" Tetsu cried.

"It better!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Now now, Shinpachi, no need to be rational," Heisuke said pulling Tetsu back together.

"I can't wait to go to the festival!" Sano said cheerfully, "And spy on Nagakura and Tachibana…" He let out a devilish chuckle.


	14. Candy

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy? I don't know... Feel free to review, not only this chapter, but for other's too. I apologize for the choppiness _

"Itadakimasu!" The choir of men cheered out.

"I'm glad Fuyumi will cook tomorrow," Sano said stuffing a potato in his mouth.

"Really?!" Shinpachi yelled out furiously.

"Calm down, Shinpachi," Heisuke said.

"I keep hearing that there will be a festival in a week," Kondo said all of a sudden.

"A festival? That sound fun," Yamanami said.

"Come on, Toshizo, this will be fun, it's going to be the end of this month, but the beginning of the new month."

"Very well then…" Hijikata said.

"H-Hijikata, you just let out so easily!" Yamanami called out.

"Hijikata-san, can you go to the festival with me?!" Soji teased. The men in the dining hall all laughed.

"What a relief!" Fuyumi said removing the bandage, "I'm glad I can move around now," she said and took a sip of her tenth cup of sake, "That just hit the spot!"

The young lady lied down and stared at the bag of candy Tetsu handed to her. Fuyumi drag over and pulled the ribbon. The candy was multi-colored and looked like stars, "Star candy?" Fuyumi's favorite candy was the star candy. When she was younger, Fuyumi's father would often reward her with these fun treats. A tear rolled down her face remembering such wonderful times she had with her father.

Fuyumi popped a green one in her mouth and had the candy slowly melt in her mouth. The candy was sweet and rolled all over her mouth. She pours herself another cup of sake and quickly chugs it down.

"Drinking sake again?" Shinpachi asked. He walked in and settled himself by Fuyumi.

Fuyumi stared at Shinpachi and smiled, "Of course," She said rolling around.

"I think you might've had enough for tonight," Shinpachi said.

"I don't think you have," Fuyumi said smiling and handed a cup to the small man, "Bottoms up!"

"Bottoms up!" Shinpachi sings along and sipped his sake.

"ROAR!" Fuyumi shouted out and tackled Shinpachi. Sake spills all over the floor. The young lady gazed into the small man's eyes, "You have pretty eyes…"

"F-Fuyumi-chan?" Shinpachi stuttered.

Fuyumi who was on top, started to laugh, "I think I had too much…" She said, "I have to admit, I have a drinking problem."

"Yeah, I've noticed that for a while," Shinpachi said turning his head away. The young man's face was tomato red, "This woman… I think…"

"I know you're thinking I'm as strange as Hell right now, I really like you…" Fuyumi said laughing and slowly placed her lips on his lips.

Shinpachi didn't know what to say, or what to do. It was a new experience, such an unorthodox feeling running through his chest. It felt gentle and sincere, but had a sorrowful twist to it. Nagakura slowly watched as Fuyumi backed off. Just as he was going to say something, there was something sweet lodged inside his mouth? He spit it out and saw that it was a pink star candy.

"They're my favorite…" Fuyumi said, "Let's keep this a secret, okay?" She asked and passed out on the spot.

Shinpachi was shocked at what just happened. Fuyumi did have a little too much; well she did have over a dozen cups. The small man looked at Fuyumi and spread the blanket around her, "You shouldn't drink so much to the point where you pass out…" He said to the loose body. Shinpachi cleaned up and try to close the shoji door.

"D-don't father! I still want to look at the mm-moon!" She shouted out and resumed her slumber.

Shinpachi left the shoji wall open, "Fuyumi does need some fresh air," He said and looked at Fuyumi.

"Shinpachi!" Sano quietly called out, "So this is where you've been?"

Heisuke walked over to his small friend and smiled, "She must be extremely tired…"

"And wasted," Shinpachi added and bit the bottom of his lip, "I'm tired!" He said walking off to his room, "A secret said, a secret kept…" Shinpachi whispered to himself.

"What's that?" Sano asked.

"Nothing!" Shinpachi lied. His chest started to pound a little faster.

"I wish I was there…" Heisuke said rubbing his chin.

"You really wouldn't want to," Shinpachi said rolling his eyes, "Whatever!"

"I can't wait to have some of Fuyumi-chan's cooking, it's been a long time," Sano said.

"At least you have food to eat!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Now, you two should be quiet, people are sleeping!" Heisuke reminded the two.

"ACHOO!" A sneeze burst out. Tetsu wiped his nose with a cloth and drank some tea, "Stupid cold." The boy said and stared at the small pigs who were all asleep, "A nice breakfast-"

"Why are you still awake at this hour, Ichimura," Hijikata asked. He walked by and looked at his page.

"I just can't fall asleep," Tetsu answered and let out a sneeze.

"I see," Hijikata said and threw a small envelope at Tetsu's head.

"Ow! What's this?" He asked shaking the envelope.

"Medicine, drink it with your tea…" He answered and walked away.

"T-thank you, Hijikata-san!" The small boy said and stuffed the envelope in his kimono, "I'll drink some tomorrow morning." Tetsu said wand walked back to the closet he sleeps in.


	15. Credit

June 24, 1864.

"Good morning, world!" Fuyumi said stretching out her arms. She unwrapped the bloody bandage and applied orange makeup around her eye, "I think I should remain more sober," She said popping some star candy in her mouth, "My room still smells like sake…" Fuyumi said scanning around her room, "Did I throw up last night? Did I spill sake all over?" She questioned herself.

"No, you tackled me last night."

"Who's there!?" Fuyumi said turning around, "Oh it's you," She said looking at Nagakura, "Why are you up so early?"  
"What do you mean 'oh it's you?'" He shouted.

"Shhhhh! There are still people asleep!" Fuyumi said, "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Feeling better?"

"Of course, that's why I'm making breakfast and it will be amazing!" Fuyumi said laughing.

"Are you saying it's ten times better than my cooking?!"

"I can teach you some techniques if you want me too," The young lady offered, "You asked me yourself."

"I said that?" Shinpachi asked.

"Why of course you did, it flattered me when you told me that," Fuyumi teased, "So do you want to learn or not?"

"Really? I might get in the way," Shinpachi said childishly.

"At least you know the basics, you just need a little assistance," Fuyumi said smiling, "Come on, I'll teach you!" She said dragging the small man to the kitchen.

The young woman washed her hands and wrapped the apron around her, "Alright, let's have some miso with extra shiitake, rice, grilled mackerel, and maybe some pickled daikon?"

"Sure, that sounds good…"

"What's wrong?" Fuyumi asked, "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong or to hurt you," She apologized.

"Nothing, let's start cooking!"

"That's the spirit," She said starting the fire, "Do you think you can pull out the intestines of the mackerels while I cut the vegetables and tofu?"

"Sure," Shinpachi accepted. He grabbed the knife and a fish sliced open the mackerel.

Fuyumi turned around to see Shinpachi doing his work. A smile formed on her face as she starts to decrease the speed of her cutting, "After you're done, can you start heating the water?"

"Almost," He answered, "Sure, would you like me to add some kuromiso, shiromiso, or akamiso?"

"Ooh, those all sound very good, but how about kuromiso?" She asked.

"The darker, the better," Shinpachi said with a chuckle.

"That's true," Fuyumi agreed.

"All done!" Shinpachi exclaimed and walked over to the soup pot and added kuromiso paste. He watched at the soup pot furiously boiled.

Fuyumi walked over and sprinkled green onions, seaweed, and tofu, "Green onions gives out a fresh smell and adds more flavor to the broth. It's best to use firm tofu rather than a soft one, it's easier to cook with the firm one."

"I see," Shinpachi said, "No wonder why the miso you make smells really good…"

"Thank you!" She said, "Let's settle that for awhile," Fuyumi said slowly stirring the soup and walked away letting the soup gain its flavor, "Let's go grill some mackerel!" She said happily. Fuyumi grabbed the fish and walked outside where the grill is.

Shinpachi lights the small grill and looked at Fuyumi.

"Do you think you can season the fish with sea salt?"

"Sure," He said walking inside with the fish.

"Sorry, I forgot to season it…" Fuyumi said nervously and smiled.

Shinpachi lightly sprinkled some sea salt all over the fish. He walked over to the miso soup to have take a sip, "It needs some more sea salt…" Shinpachi said adding some sea salt. He stirred up the soup and sipped the soup, "Perfect," He said with a smile and walked out to the small grill.

"Yay, mackerel!" Fuyumi shouted cheerfully, "What you want to do is place one or two at a time. Let them sit on one side for a while then flip it over. It's good to have some burn planted on the mackerel, to me, it means it's just right!"

Shinpachi nodded his head and placed two fish on the small grill. The aroma of the fish filled the outside air. The mackerel started cackle and snap, "Can I…?"

Fuyumi nodded her head and flipped on mackerel over while Shinpachi flips the other mackerel, "Good job," She said smiling.

"T-thanks," Nagakura said and stared at the mackerel, "Fuyumi?"

"Yes, Nagakura-san?"

"D-do you remember what happened last night?" Shinpachi asked sheepishly.

"To be honest, not really," Fuyumi answered nervously, "I remember I drank a lot and ended up passing out, why?"

"Just wondering…" He said and placed the grilled fish on the plate, "She's a completely different person when she's drunk…" Shinpachi thought, "She seems to be sober…" And slowly remembered the lip lock between the two, "STOP THIKING ABOUT THAT!!" He screamed at himself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fuyumi asked, "You've been acting odd lately."

"I-I said that out loud?" Shinpachi thought, "Really?" He asked Fuyumi, "Well I think I'm quite normal."

"Normal?" She repeated with a laugh.

"Yes, I've been normal! Are your drinking habits normal?!" He shouted out.

"Why, yes, yes, they are!" Fuyumi shouted back. All of a sudden, the fish bursts into flames.

"OH SHIT!" The two screamed out together. Shinpachi quickly runs to the well and grabs the basin full of water. He hands it to Fuyumi while she tries to run back to the grill. But before she got there, Fuyumi's sandal broke. She fell topples down as the basin flies in the air. The water rains over Fuyumi while the basin rolled around, "Shit…" She said to herself.

"Clumsy woman!" Shinpachi yelled out and ran over with another basin full of water. The small man ran towards the fire and dumped all of the water on the furious flames. The fire slowly settled down as Shinpachi walked over to help Fuyumi.

"It wasn't my fault! My zori broke!" She shouted out.

"I know, I'm sorry!" He shouted back.

Fuyumi laughed and pulled herself up. Her hair was soaked and her kimono was too, "Great," Fuyumi said releasing a sigh, "There are only a few mackerels left to grill…" She said walking over to the grill, "I guess that's okay, only a few of us won't eat."

"I-I guess so…"

"Good morning!" Tetsu cried out.

"Good morning, Tetsu," Fuyumi greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I can smell the food through the walls!" He answered, "I also have to set up the dining hall."

"Thank you, Tetsu," Fuyumi said.

"No problem!" He said running off.

"He's a hard worker…" Fuyumi said cleaning up the mess.

"'Puppy boy' does a lot so he can train. Hijikata-san chews on him a lot."

"I can see that," Fuyumi said, "I'm glad he's still able to have fun though."

"ITADAKIMASU!" The men sang out and wolfed down their breakfast.

"It's so delicious!"

"Amazing…"

"Seconds please!" The men chimed out.

"Fuyumi-chan, your cooking is absolutely amazing," Sano said smiling.

The young woman laughed and smiled, "Thank you, but I didn't cook this."

Shinpachi turned his head and looked at Fuyumi.

"Nagakura-san did," She said with a big smile.

"F-Fuyumi…" Shinpachi thought in his head.

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried out.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tetsu asked, "So is that why you two were outside."

"So that was you two?" Sano asked, "I heard someone yell out 'OH SHIT!'" He said laughing.

"Oh how scandalous!" Heisuke teased.

Fuyumi punched Heisuke, "Oh Todou-san, you perv!" She cried out. Everyone in the dining hall laughed out loud.


	16. Innocence

"Are you able to spar today, Fuyumi-nee?" Tetsu asked and sets the clean plate in the tub.

"Of course!" She said carrying the tub of clean dishes back to the storage room, "I am a Shinsengumi member, so I need to train!"

"That's true," Tetsu said following Fuyumi with a tub in his arms.

"Are you able to carry that?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Tetsu said and settled the tub by the other one, "I'll be off now, Fuyumi-nee, Hijikata-san is probably looking for me!"

"Alright, you run along," Fuyumi said.

"I'll see you in the training hall later!" Tetsu said running off.

Fuyumi smiled and walked back into her room. She sat in front of the mirror and stared at herself for a long time. Fuyumi pulled out orange makeup from her kit and drew around her orchid eyes, "I wonder what I should wear to the festival…" She asked herself, "I want to look nice, but not too fancy…" Fuyumi stared at the long.

What was exactly in the long box? Fuyumi pulled the box over and opened it. A small smile drew on her face as she stared at her furisode. It was a beautiful, orange furisode her father bought for her before he pasted away. She wasn't able to wear, since she wasn't at that age yet. It's been three years after her father passed away. She set the furisode away and pulled out a scarlet obi, "I haven't touched these in a while…" Fuyumi said to herself. The young lady also pulled out a bira-bira, a few kogai rods, a kushi comb, and ogi kanzashi, "Why must you spoil me, father?" Fuyumi asked and gently set her treasures back in the box.

Fuyumi changed in her training hakama, and put on her breast plate. She walked out towards the training hall with a big grin planted on her face, "I'm here!" She sang.

"Welcome, Fuyumi-chan," One man greeted.

"Salutations, men!" She said cheerfully, "Sparring I see."

"Yeah, I'm so bored!" Soji cried, "That's what we always do!"

"Yeah, I can't wait for the festival," Shinpachi said.

"I see, can't wait for your date, huh?" Sano teased.

"Shut up, Sano!" Shinpachi yelled out and hits his large friend, "I just think this is bored, I think we need all need to go out more often."

"Is that so…?" Hijikata asked. He was standing by the door, smoking as usual.

"H-Hijikata-san, I didn't mean that!" Shinpachi apologized.

"Calm down, Toshi," Yamanami said, "We've been through a lot this month, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have, but it's best to expect the unexpected," Hijikata said.

"Bu-"

"That's enough, Keisuke," Kondo interrupted, "We have been through a lot this month and I do agree that we have to kick back a bit, but at the same time, we cannot let ourselves down…" He said, "Do continue lady and gentlemen…" Kondo said and walked away with Yamanami and Hijikata following behind him.

"HYAAAA!" Fuyumi cried out as she swings the wooden sword down on Shinpachi.

The small man quickly draws his wooden sword up before she could've hit him, "D-don't surprise me like that!"

"You don't like surprises?" Fuyumi said winking and slowly walked back.

"They're too sudden," He said grinning, "You scared?"

"Like Hell I am!" She shouted out and darted herself to the right side and attempted to hit Shinpachi there, "Damn!" Fuyumi she whispered and turned around.

Shinpachi quickly turned around and strikes Fuyumi's left wrist, "Gotcha!"

"Ow!" She cried out and dropped the wooden sword, "H-how could you?" Fuyumi said letting out few beads of tears.

"W-what?!" Shinpachi said lowering his arms.

As soon as she saw Nagakura lower his guard, Fuyumi grabbed the wooden sword and thrusts it against his stomach, "Forgive me…"

Shinpachi fell back and looked at Fuyumi, "T-THAT'S FOUL PLAY!!!" He screamed out.

"Calm down, Shinpachi," Heisuke said grabbing his struggling friend.

"I-I'm sorry!" Fuyumi apologized and walked over towards Shinpachi, "D-does it hurt anywhere?" She asked in a sexy tone, "I can kiss it to make it feel better…" Fuyumi exposed a shoulder and winked at the small man.

Shinpachi's face then turned bright pink, "What's wrong with you, woman?!"

"Are you drunk, Tachibana?" Heisuke asked.

"Of course not, I have to remain sober," She said pulling her collar up, "I've been quite a burden to you guys…"

"But it's fun when you're drunk!" Sano whined.

"Alcohol, I don't find what's so good about it," Soji said.

"Have you ever had any?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like it," Soji replied sticking out a tongue, "It's too yucky for my taste buds…"

"I see," Sano said rubbing his chin, "I'm tired!" The big one said rolling on the ground.

"Is that so?" Soji asked, "I'm gonna take a nap too!" He said settling himself down.

"I like naps, but it's even better when you have a cup of sake," Fuyumi said nervously.

"We gotta hide the sake…" Shinpachi said laughing.

"You're no fun!" Fuyumi complained.

"It's best if you try not to-"Shinpachi stopped there and suddenly remember the kiss, "Forget it," He said lying next to Sano.

"Something sounds fishy!" Heisuke said setting himself by Shinpachi, "You two are too cute."

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked dragging himself away from Heisuke.

"No, don't leave!" Heisuke cried trying to grab Shinpachi's ankle.

"It's a monster! Help me!" Shinpachi whined, "It's going to eat me!"  
"You guys are pretty childish," One man said laughing.

"I guess we are," Fuyumi said and looked at ceiling and slowly fell asleep.

"Fuyumi-nee?" Tetsu said walking by, "What did you guys do to her?"

"Nothing, she's probably just tired," Soji answered, "Tetsu?"

"Yes, Okita-san?"

"Is there any candy? I'm craving for some," He said.

"Yes, there is," Tetsu answered, "Saya gave me some, and I'll go grab it." He said running off.

"Did I do a good job, father?" Fuyumi said all of a sudden. She smiled and rolled on her right side, "Does that mean I get a star treat?"

"She sounds like a kid," Shinpachi said.

"Are you sure she didn't drink this morning?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Shinpachi said, "She sleep talks a lot, it's sort of interesting…"

"Ooh, you like it when she sleep talks about you," Heisuke teased.

"When are you guys going to stop?"

"Never!" Sano and Heisuke said maliciously.

Shinpachi released a deep sigh and hit the two on the head with a nearby wooden sword, "You morons will never get anything."


	17. Punishment

"Am I doing this right, father?" Little Fuyumi asked.

"Sort of," He answered, "You need to bend your arm a little more." Her father said.

"I see," she said mimicking her father.

"Well done-"Her father was cut off by the doors breaking down. They were ronins with bloodlust eyes, "Fuyumi, run!" He said pushing his daughter away.

"But father!"

The ronins one by one ganged up on her father, kicking him, stabbing their katanas into his flesh.

"FATHER!" Fuyumi screamed up and finally escaped her nightmare. She rubbed her head and discovered she was still in the training hall.

"You're awake, Fuyumi-chan," Shinpachi sad looking at her.

"Yeah," She said scanning the training hall, "Where is everyone?"

"Umm… They're just hanging around, you know…" He answered.

"This is gonna be mm-mmm good!" Sano whispered to Heisuke.

"Yeah, he's just like 'Puppy boy,'" Heisuke said smiling.

"So why did you stay here with me?" Fuyumi asked.

"This is getting interesting," Sano said smiling.

"I'm hungry, see you later!" Fuyumi said walking off.

"No, wait…" Shinpachi helplessly said and flopped to the ground.

"Nagakura!" Heisuke shouted out, "Why didn't you tell her!"

"Or just shout it out right there!" Sano added, "This is even worst when we try to make Tetsu take some of Hijikata's things and hide it."

"SO IT WAS YOU THREE WHO DID THAT!" Hijikata screamed out.

"H-HIJIKATA-SAN!" The "Comedic Trio" yelps out.

"It was Nagakura-san's idea!" Sano blamed.

"Me?! It was Heisuke!" Shinpachi yelped out.

"I thought it was Sano's idea!" Heisuke cried out.

"F-forgive us!!!!" The three begged, "We are very sorry!"

"One hundred laps around Mibu village!" He demanded, "I better see those legs fall off when you come back!"

"Y-YES SIR!" The three men cried out.

"I never had a nightmare like that in a while…" Fuyumi said cutting the cabbage. She dumped the cabbage in the large pan and poured soy sauce all over it. The cabbage reduced its size and the kitchen smelled pretty good. It was warm and felt motherly.

"I remember when my mother made food like this," Tetsu said walking in, "Sorry I wasn't in the training hall, I was pretty busy."

"That's fine, Tetsu, I'll give you a big serving!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, you've been working extremely hard for Hijikata-san," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Thank you very much, Shinsengumi no haha!" Tetsu said smiling.

"Shinsengumi no haha?"

"I don't know, you're like a mother to me again," He said with a warm smile.

"That's very kind of you, Tetsu," Fuyumi smiled back, "Let's get ready for lunch." She said, "Can you set up the dining hall for me?"

"Yes, haha-san!" Tetsu said and ran off to set up the dining hall.

"Am I like that?" She asked herself, "I wouldn't really classify myself as a mother since I can't control my drinking habits or control my behavior at times…" Fuyumi let out a sigh and brought the lunch out into the dining hall.

"I can't wait for some of your cooking," The small boy said eagerly.

"Is that so? Well I'm very happy you highly enjoy my cooking, my dear." Fuyumi couldn't help, but to laugh, "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"The 'Comedic Trio' didn't stop by the kitchen," She said pouring last of the miso into the last bowls, "Oh well…"

"That's strange, they always come and bug you," Tetsu said.

"I know, they probably go in trouble," Fuyumi thought then released a sigh, "Can you call out all of the guys and tell them lunch is done?"

"Sure thing!" Tetsu said walking out, "TIME FOR LUNCH!"

Fuyumi heard Tetsu shout out that lunch was done; she couldn't help, but to laugh.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone cheered in the room.

"Let's eat!" Fuyumi said smiling.

"Delicious as always," One man said.

"We miss your cooking."

"Thank you guys," Fuyumi said stuffing her mouth with rice and cabbage, "Have you guys seen the 'Comedic Trio?'"

"No, we haven't," A man answered.

"That's because I punished them," Hijikata said all of a sudden.

"What did you punishment did you give them this time, Toshi?" Kondo asked nervously.

"I was being pretty soft, so I made them run around Mibu one hundred times," Hijikata answered, "Until their legs fall off…"

"H-Hijikata-san! That's so cruel!" Yamanami pointed out, "Poor men, running around Mibu one hundred times, skipping such delightful food Fuyumi-chan prepared for us…"

"At least he didn't hang them upside down with hot candle wax roll down their legs," Kondo said with a chuckle.

"That's a good thing, I guess I'll go save some food for them," Fuyumi said with a smile.

"You're so nice, haha-san!" Tetsu said with a grin on his face.

"Haha-san?" Kondo repeated.

"Yeah, Tetsu was in the kitchen and he told me I was like a mom to him. So he calls me 'Shinsengumi no haha,'" She explained.

"That's a very cute nickname, it's just like 'Puppy boy,'" Yamanami said laughing.

"Not fun, Yamanami-san…" Tetsu said.

"I'm sorry, Tetsunosuke, that was wrong of me," Yamanami apologized.


	18. Drunk Words

"Are w-we done yet, Heisuke?" Shinpachi asked panting.

"J-just one more lap!" Sano screamed out.

The three men continue to run under the dark, starlit sky. They haven't had lunch nor dinner yet. Their stomachs are begging for Fuyumi's cooking. Especially Sano.

"This is all your fault, Sano!" Heisuke blamed, "If you haven't mentioned that, then we wouldn't be caught up in this mess!"

"I just hope Fuyumi saved some food for us!" Sano exclaimed.

"Is food all you can ever think about?!" Shinpachi leaped on Sano's back.

"AHH! GET OFF!" The large man screamed out.

"Never!" Shinpachi screamed back.

"You two!" Heisuke shouted out, "Now get off, Shinpachi…" He said trying to pull out his small friend.

"It's because of this bastard my legs are falling off!"

"Just get off so we can eat our lunch and dinner!" Sano yelled out, "At this hour, they ate dinner without us!"

"That's true, the sun settled down pretty long time ago," Heisuke said rubbing his chin and grabbed his stomach as it demands for food.

"Tell your stomach to shut up!" Shinpachi yelled out and started to run faster.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Sano and Heisuke shouted out. The two then started to run faster.

"There!" Fuyumi said clapping her hands together, "I hope they're almost done," She said looking at the three trays, "I feel bad for them… Maybe I should grab some sake," Fuyumi said and decided to walk to the sake cellar. She grabbed out a sake tray with a few sake bottles and four cups, "I hope I don't drink too much…" Fuyumi said to herself and headed back to her room, "The festival is coming up and I still don't know what to wear!"

"Just wear what you have," A voice popped out.

Fuyumi turned around and smiled, "Hello, Okita-san," She greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Just checking if the three jokers are back," He answered in a worried tone, "Hijikata-san hasn't punished anyone like that in a while…"

"I-is that so?" She asked.

"Why yes, it is…" He said darkly.

An icy chill ran up Fuyumi's spine as she slowly looked at Soji, "I-is that true?" She curiously asked.

"I'm just playing with you!" Soji sang, "Sorry to scare you like that, haha-san!"

"Not you too," Fuyumi sighed.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't know, it's cute, but I'm not very fit to be a mother," She said with a laugh, "I have a drinking problem and I can't really behave like a normal adult."

"Is that so?" Soji asked, "You're still a very caring person. And you put others before yourself, right? Like when you saved Nagakura-san."

"I-I'm just crazy like that," She said turning around.

"So the person Fuyumi cares for is Nagakura-san?" He asked.

"H-how did you find out?" She asked nervously.

"To me, it's pretty obvious, you kind of get uncomfortable when you're around him," He answered, "And the guys in the training hall keep teasing you about it."

"That's true," Fuyumi said giggling "Isn't it normal… To have these kind of feelings?"

"Yes, it is," Soji answered with a smile, "Kondo-san's daughter had feelings for me, but when she asked me if I could marry her, I had to refuse. She felt so ashamed, that she almost killed herself."

"Poor thing!"

"Fortunately, she lived and now lives somewhere else," He said.

"That's good," Fuyumi said, "She was pretty into you."

"Yes, she was a sweet girl and I really like her, but more as a friend."

"I see," The young woman said, "Do you think Nagakura-san likes crazy women?"

"You're not crazy, you're unique and flavorful."

"Thank you, Okita-san," Fuyumi said smiling, "I will keep that in mind!"

"Anytime, haha-san," He said getting up, "I'll be off now, I promised Hijikata-san I would give him a foot massage." Soji said and walked off.

"I hope you three learned your lessons!" Hijikata said, "Now leave!" He said.

"Let's go to Tachibana's room," Sano said dragging his two exhausted friends.

"Sounds good…" The two said together.

"Welcome back, you trouble makers!" Fuyumi greeted.

"Trouble makers?" Shinpachi repeated.

"Did you save us any lunch and dinner?" Sano asked.

"Of course I did! Both lunch and dinner," She answered, "You guys must be dying right now."

"I'm half dead!" Heisuke said setting himself by a tray. Shinpachi and Sano followed him.

"ITEDAKIMASU!" The three sang and starts devouring their lunch and dinner.

"It's so warm," Heisuke said smiling.

"You're so kind for saving us our meal, Fuyumi-chan," Sano said.

"No problem," Fuyumi said, "Would you like some sake?"

"Yes, please," Shinpachi accepted.

"Are you fine, Nagakura-san?" Fuyumi asked pouring a cup for Shinpachi.

"I've just got a lot on my mind lately…" He said.

"I see," She said, "Well I need to stretch my legs, I think I'm going to go walk or something," Fuyumi said.

"Be careful, Fuyumi-chan!" Heisuke warned.

"I'll be fine!" Fuyumi said smiling, "I'll just be walking around headquarters!"

"Go on ahead, or those legs will turn to stone!" Sano said in a false motherly tone.

Fuyumi laughed and waved at the three men, "See you later, just leave the bowls and stuff by the well, I'll clean it up," She said and walked off into the dark cloaks of night.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Shinpachi," Sano mentioned, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah…" He answered.

"I see," Heisuke said, "You've fallen for her…?"

Shinpachi didn't answer. He just sat there sipping his cup of sake and eating his lunch and dinner. It was just a deep, awkward silence.

"Dude, it's fine," Sano said and patted his small companion's back.

"We understand, any man would surrender themselves to Fuyumi, she's a cool woman," Heisuke said, "I want more…"

Shinpachi let out a quite laugh then looked at his friends with a light pink face, "I-I really think I'm falling for her…"

Sano and Heisuke smiled at their small friend, "W-would you like me to pour some more sake, Na-ga-ku-ra-san?" Heisuke asked pretending to be Fuyumi.

Sano started to laugh and chugs a cup of sake down his throat, "She's a very fun woman."

"It's only sexy when Fuyumi-chan does it," Shinpachi said and drank another cup of sake.

"Shinpachi, are you drunk?" Heisuke asked, "You're kind of acting strange…"

"Hell yeah I am!" Shinpachi said and snickered.


	19. Excitement

June 29, 1864.

"The festival is tomorrow!" Tetsu said happily.

"I can't wait to meet your friend, Tetsu," Fuyumi said, "Her name is Saya, correct?"

"Yes, she can't talk, but she writes to communicate with others. Saya is very nice."

"I see," Fuyumi said smiling.

"I'm going to see you later then, haha-san!" Tetsu said running off, "I have page duties!"

"Very well then," She said watching as the small boy run off, "I think I know what to wear!" Fuyumi said happily and smiled, "Should I spar now?" She asked herself, "I don't know, I'm already worn out from making breakfast and lunch…"

"Then you should get some rest," A mystery voice said.

"EEK!" Fuyumi squealed and saw that it was Saitou, "H-Hajime-san, you scared me!"

"I'm very sorry," He apologized, "I felt a warm aura here and I thought I should check it out…" Saitou said gazing into Fuyumi's purple eyes.

"I-I see," She said looking into Saitou's sleepy eyes.

"You seem to be very happy inside… Can't wait for your date now?" He teased then walked away.

"H-how did he know?" Fuyumi asked herself and blushed, "It's true though, I really can't wait!" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked, "Not sparring today?"

"No, I'm exhausted!" She said rolling on her back, "Are you excited?"

"For what? The festival?"

"What else?" She said with a smile.

"I-I guess I am…"

"You guess? You don't want to spend time with Fuyumi-chan?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but I did tell you I would do anything…"

"You know you are!" She said rolling on her stomach, "I'm going to take a cat nap!" Fuyumi announced and rested her head on her arms. From there, she slowly started to fall asleep.

Shinpachi watch the young woman as she falls asleep. Shinpachi crawled over to her and lies down on his stomach to even it out with her. He stared at her shut eyes and plump lips. He couldn't stop remembering the kiss he and Fuyumi shared, but Shinpachi couldn't help to remember that night as if he actually enjoyed that kiss, "Is it possible?" He quietly asked himself. Shinpachi drew a smile on his face as he brushed the strands of Fuyumi's dark brown hair to the side, "I think-"

"Whatcha doing, Shinpachi?" Heisuke quietly asked.

"Oh, playing with Fuyumi-chan, huh?" Sano asked.

"I wasn't playing with her, I was just talking to her, and then she fell asleep."

"Really? You were playing with her hair," Heisuke said.

"And you were going to say something… Until we came in," Sano added.

"You guys are loud, Fuyumi-chan is exhausted," He said, "She's been cooking day and night, and trained with us."

"Yeah, she's sort of like a mother," Heisuke said, "She cares for everyone."

"That's true," Sano said, "I guess Shinpachi is more like a child rather than a lover!" He teased and laughed making Heisuke join in.

"Lover?" Shinpachi questioned, "You guys act like a bunch of children too!"

"Really?!" Sano asked.

"You guys are being loud, Fuyumi-chan is sleeping!" Heisuke reminded the two.

"So are we just going to lay here and watch Fuyumi-chan sleep?" Sano asked.

"You guys are creepy!" Shinpachi said, "I think I'm going to make dinner tonight."

"You're such a sweet lover," Heisuke said.

"I'm not, I just want to cook once in a while…" Shinpachi said.

"Oh really?" The two men asked.

"Of course, I'm a wonderful chef!"

The two men started to giggle like teenage girls.

"What now?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's nothing," Sano said getting up, "I'm going to go back sparring."

"Me too," Heisuke said following Sano, "Don't do anything scandalous while we're gone."

"I'm going too! You guys go ahead," Shinpachi said and waited for his companions to leave. The small man softly smiled and looked at Fuyumi who was still sleeping, "I'll make dinner tonight," He said and gave Fuyumi a peck on her forehead. Shinpachi smiled and walked off to the training hall.

"What took you so long?" Heisuke asked.

"I-I was just taking my time," Shinpachi lied.

"Saying your good bye?" Sano asked, "Well you should start cooking," He said.

"I guess I should," Shinpachi said looking outside, "Later!" He said walking out.

"Don't cut yourself!" Heisuke yelled out.

"I won't!" Shinpachi yelled back then found himself in the kitchen, "What to cook tonight…" He paused there and thought about it for a moment, "Miso of course… With fish and stewed veggies?" Shinpachi thought, "That sounds good," He said smiling and washed his hands. The small man went and started the hot water waiting for it to slowly boil. There, he started to cut the potatoes, carrots, and snow peas.

Shinpachi scaled the fish and lightly fried it. He set the fishes on to a large, decorated plate. The small captain walked over to check on the water, it was furiously boiling. Shinpachi dumped the vegetables in one boiling pot and kuromiso paste into the other, "I hope Fuyumi will like it…" He said to himself and stirred the soup adding a little sea salt, "I think I should make something sugary for Fuyumi…"

"That's a nice thing to do," Tetsu said walking in.

"What do you want, 'Puppy boy?'"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Whatever, do you still have anymore of those star candy?" Shinpachi asked while adding green onions into the miso.

"Yeah, I do," Tetsu replied and sniffed the atmosphere of the kitchen, "It smells really good, just like Fuyumi's!!"

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked, "Well why won't you go grab me some of that star candy."

"Okay," Tetsu said running off.

Shinpachi sipped the miso soup to see it was okay. The soup tasted a bit bland so the small man added some more sea salt, "Just right!" He said smiling. Shinpachi walked back to check on the stewed veggies, "It smells good," He exclaimed, "I'm glad Fuyumi taught me some things…" He thought.

"I'm back!" Tetsu returned with a bag of star candy in his hands, "I brought the candy," He said handing the candy to Shinpachi.

"Thanks, 'Puppy boy,'" Shinpachi thanked, "Why don't you go set up the hall, okay?"

"Sure," Tetsu said, "You've been acting weird lately.

"I-is that so?"

"Not that it's a bad thing, but it's not really your character," Tetsu said walking out.

"'Not my character,' huh?"

"Itadakimasu!"

"So Fuyumi-chan didn't cook tonight?" A man asked.

"She's tired," Shinpachi said eating some of the veggies.

"It's pretty good," Sano said, "Those lessons paid off now didn't they?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shinpachi asked in an irritated tone.

"Now, Shinpachi has a surprise for Fuyumi-chan, right?" Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to bring star candy for him," Tetsu said smiling.

"How come I didn't get any candy, Tetsu?" Soji teased, but suddenly coughed.

"Soji!" Hijikata called out.

All the men in the room let out a loud gasp.

"H-Hijikata-san," Soji said and continued to cough.

"TETSU, GET SOME HOT WATER!" Hijikata demanded and pulled out a small envelope.

"H-Hijikata-san," Soji started, "It hurts…" He said grasping his chest and continued to cough.

"I'm back!" Tetsu said and ran over to Hijikata with a tray, "Here you go," He said handing the hot water to his master.

Hijikata dumped the leaves in and slowly waited for the medicine to settle. He handed hot cup over to Soji.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san, Tetsu," Soji said smiling and slowly drank the tea.

"It's probably best if you stayed in tomorrow," Hijikata suggested.

"Very well then…" Soji said, "I think I should be getting rest too." He said and walked out of the dining hall.

"Where is Yamanami-san?" Tetsu asked.

"He went to Shimabara," Kondo said.

"I see," Tetsu said drinking all of the miso, "Gochisosama!" Tetsu said stretching his arms, "I'm getting sleepy, I should get some rest…"

"Not until you've washed all of the dishes," Hijikata said coldly.

"Y-yes, sir…" Tetsu said cleaning up his mess.

Shinpachi got up and started to make his way back to the kitchen to check on Fuyumi's dessert.

"Where you goin', Shinpachi?" Sano asked.

"To go check on Fuyumi-chan, who else?" Heisuke said.

"No, I'm going to check on the dessert, I made," Shinpachi answered.

"Is it for us?!" The two asked.

"No, it's for Fuyumi-chan, as a gift."

"Ooh, sounds sexy," Heisuke sang.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. He checked on the tofu dessert he prepared for Fuyumi. It was sweet tofu with star candy and fruits decorated on top. He smiled and grabbed the decorated plate. Shinpachi slowly walked to Fuyumi's room and discovering she was still sleeping, "I hope she didn't drink this morning," He said.

Fuyumi rubbed her head on her arms and slowly sitting up. She stretched out her arms and let out some moans.

"Fuyumi-chan," Shinpachi said walking towards her.

"Nagakura-san, what brings you here?" She asked and let out a yawn.

"Just thought you were awake… And that you might be hungry," He answered.

"I see," She said, "What's that?" Fuyumi asked and looked at the tray.

"Dessert," He answered, "There's still some dinner left if you want some."

"Dessert is fine thank you," She said, "For me?"

"Yeah," He said handing the bowl to Fuyumi.

"It's really cute," She said and took a bite of it. The sugar slowly dissolves in her mouth as the silky tofu caresses her tongue, "It's really good."

"Really?" Shinpachi asked as his face flush pink, "It's my first time…"

"I think it's good," She said taking few more bites, "Try some!" Fuyumi said handing the plate over.

"Very well then," He said grabbing the plate. Shinpachi took a big bite, "It's really sweet," He said, "But otherwise, it is pretty good."

"I told you! Better than mine," Fuyumi said laughing.

"Oh stop flattering me!" Shinpachi said in a false feminine tone.

"Make me!" Fuyumi said playfully, "Thank you for the dessert, Nagakura-san!"

"No problem," He said.

"How did you know star candy is my favorite candy?" She asked.

"Your 'drunk self' told me," Shinpachi answered. He grabbed the empty plate and walked away giving Fuyumi a slight smile.

"'Drunk self?'" Fuyumi repeated, "That's new…" She thought, "Well, I guess I should go back to sleep!"


	20. Fruits

July 30, 1864. Day of the Festival.

"Good morning, kitchen!" Fuyumi said walking in. She immediately washed her hands and began cooking. Fuyumi thought of giving the breakfast some fun with colors and flavors, "Fresh fruits in the morning are an energy booster!" She said to herself, "And color makes it more fun!"

"Good morning, haha-san!" Tetsu jumped in smiling, "What are you making for breakfast?"

"Something colorful," She answered glanced at Tetsu, "Do you think you can peel those tangerines?"

"Tangerines? Sure, I'll do that," He said walking over to the tangerines, "So what are you going to do with all of these fruits?"

"Make breakfast with it, silly!"

"With tofu or something?"

"Yes, it's going to be a light meal. There will be rice, tofu, and some miso. Fruits are good for you."

Tetsu smiled and popped a tangerine in his mouth, "It's very sweet!"

"That's a good thing," Fuyumi said tasting the miso, "It needs some more sea salt!"

"The festival is today," Tetsu mentioned happily.

"It came by pretty quick," Fuyumi said, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah! I love to go to festivals!"

"H-Heisuke is right, you are like a puppy," Fuyumi said laughing out of control, "Forgive me Tetsu, it's just too cute."

"Damn Todou!" He quickly thought to himself, "That's okay."

"Can you go set up the dining hall?" She asked, "I'm actually almost done."

"Okay, that was pretty quick," He said walking off to the dining hall.

"Yeah," She said stirring the soup, "I just can't wait for the festival!" Fuyumi said ecstatically.

"You two aren't going to leave until the sun starts setting, right?" Sano asked.

Fuyumi jumped when she heard Sano's voice boom, "D-don't scare me like that…" She said.

"Sorry about the sudden entrance," Heisuke apologized, "So what are you cooking?"

"Just wait a bit, I'm almost done," She said, "And yes, we won't leave until the sun starts setting. I have to pretty up, I'm a lady."

"Oh, prettying yourself for your man, I see," Heisuke said rubbing his chin.

"Idiot!" She shouted out, "A woman always looks her best!" Fuyumi said turning her head away.

"Sure," Sano said sarcastically, "How was the dessert Shinpachi made last night."

"It was a masterpiece," Fuyumi answered trying to remember the taste, "It was also topped with my favorite candy."

"He's such a candy man!" Heisuke sang.

"So sweet!" Sano said in a feminine voice.

"You guys are extremely childish!" Fuyumi shouted out, "Let's go eat!" She said walking out with the fruits.

Sano and Heisuke grabbed the breakfast and followed Fuyumi to the dining hall, "This is gonna be mm-mmm good!" He thought to himself.

"Shinpachi hasn't even woke up yet, maybe a hang over?" He quietly asked himself.

"Thank you, Tetsu," Fuyumi said with a smile.

"Anytime!" He said smiling back assisting Fuyumi with the food.

"Excited for your date, 'Puppy boy?!'" Heisuke teased.

Tetsu frowned, but then formed a wide grin, "Well at least I can get one!"

Fuyumi and Sano both started to laugh, "H-he got you there, Heisuke!" Sano screamed out.

"I-is that so?" Heisuke asked in a crossed tone.

"Good morning, my friends!" Shinpachi greeted.

"In a good mood now aren't we, Nagakura?" Heisuke, "Fuyumi said she'll bring a lot of sex ap-"

Fuyumi gritted her teeth then threw a chop stick at Heisuke, "Just ignore him, Shinpachi…"

"Take that, you pervert!" Tetsu shouted out.

"Pervert?" Heisuke asked pulling Tetsu's cheeks.

"You shouldn't ruin 'Puppy boy's' face before his date!" Shinpachi teased.

"That's right," Heisuke said releasing the young boy's cheeks, "Everything is going too fast, and I feel so old…"

"That's because you are!" Tetsu said.

"Damn you!" Heisuke screamed out.

"Can someone go wake everyone else up?" Fuyumi asked adding the final touches.

"I will!" Tetsu volunteered.

"Thank you, Tetsu," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Anytime, haha-san!" He said running off.

"Haha-san?" Shinpachi said, "Why does he call you that?"

"Because she's like a mother to him," Sano said, "Maybe he likes older women…"

"That's so wrong!" Fuyumi said, "Everyone misses their mom, right?"

"I guess so," Sano said with a sigh, "Your cooking is so warm and caring!"

"I remember my mother's cooking, I would often watch my mother cook," Heisuke said with a chuckle.

Slowly one by one, the men walked inside for their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Fuyumi greeted, "We have persimmons, apples, and tangerines with rice, tofu, miso, and some veggies! Fruits give you a big boost in the morning. Enjoy!"

"ITAKADIMASU!"

"Be sure you eat your fruits," Fuyumi reminded them as she got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tetsu asked.

"I'm going to go practice my strikes," She answered, "I haven't been training lately, remember?"

"That's true, I haven't been seeing you train," Tetsu said, "Just taking naps…"

"Well she is pretty tired most of the time," Sano said popping a persimmon in his mouth, "These fruits are delicious!"

"Yeah, she wakes up early to cook us breakfast; she cleans, trains; then cooks lunch; train some more; cook dinner; and then cleans…" Heisuke listed.

"These fruits are good," Kondo agreed, "So are you men excited for the festival later?"

"Of course, it's been a while since we've been out to have fun," Saitou said.

"What's gotten into you, Saitou?" Kondo asked.

"He's drunk," Soji teased, "I'm just kidding, Hajime-san."

"I'm just a little eager to go out," He said.

"You're quite a party animal!" Kondo said with a chuckle, "These fruits give me more energy than ever!"

"Indeed," Soji agreed inserting a tangerine piece in his mouth, "I just love the colors of this breakfast."

"KYA!" Fuyumi shouted out as she strikes the air. The young woman sighed and threw the wooden sword down as she fell flat on her bottom, "I'm so exhausted!" She exclaimed, "I don't want to cook later or tonight…" Fuyumi rolled on her stomach and held her head up with her gentle hands, "I can't wait for the festival!!" She screamed out and rolled around.

"I'm going to wash my own bowl from now on," Shinpachi said finishing up his breakfast.

"I guess I should too," Sano said, "I'm a grown man!"

"It's the least we can do for Fuyumi-chan, she's a very busy woman," Heisuke said, "All we do is eat, train, patrol, and go out when it's necessary. She cleans, cook, train, and the list never ends."

"You're such a sweet lover," Sano said pretending to be Fuyumi.


	21. Friends

"Fuyumi, wake up," Shinpachi said poking the young lady's arm.

"She sleeps at any chance that's available," Heisuke said laughing.

"Fuyumi-chan, Shinpachi's being a pervert and peeking at women!" Sano lied.

The young woman was still not waking up.

"Just leave her alone," Tetsu said, "Haha-san needs energy for later, right?"

"That's true," Sano said, "But we can't just leave her in the middle of the training hall!"

"Why don't you do something about, Shinpachi!? You're her lover!" Heisuke said.

"Dammit, Heisuke!" Shinpachi said punching the back of Heisuke's head, "I can't carry her, she's bigger than me, and you do it, Sano!"

"What? Carry her?" Sano asked, "I can't do that, it's a violation!"

"That's okay, I can carry myself," Fuyumi said waking up. She stretched out her arms and pushed herself up.

"You're awake," One man said.

"Of course, because these three were being loud," Fuyumi said rubbing her eye, "You guys don't mind if I sleep in for a while, right?"

"Go ahead, you need rest," Heisuke said.

"Thank you for understanding…" She said walking off to her room, "Damn, my head…" Fuyumi said placing her palm on her forehead, "I don't have a fever…" She thought. Fuyumi slowly walked towards her room, "I didn't drink any sake last night or this morning… Why do I feel so ditzy?" She asked herself. Fuyumi quickly changed into her regular kimono and slowly fell asleep.

"Fuyumi-nee has been very tired lately," Tetsu said, "I'm glad she didn't have to wash those dishes."

"Yeah, she's probably overworking herself," Heisuke said.

"I hope she's fine," Shinpachi said worried.

"Why won't you go check on her then?" Soji suggested, "I'm pretty sure she would be happy to see yo- Oops!" He yelled out, "Haha-san's going to kill me~" He said running out.

"Okay then?" Shinpachi said, "I don't know, she's probably just sleeping," He said practicing his swings.

"Very well then," Heisuke said pulling off a sour smile.

"Heads up!" Sano shouted out trying to hit Shinpachi.

The small man quickly dodged Sano's hit, "W-what the Hell!" Shinpachi shouted out, "You have a spear! That's a huge disadvantage for me!"

"Are you going to the festival later, Toshi?" Kondo asked.

"No, I am not," He answered, "Are you going to go?"

"I wish, but I can't go exposing myself all over the place!" Kondo said with a chuckle, "Yamanami, you're going, correct?"

"Of course I am, I promised Akesato I would go with her," He answered.

"You lucky man," Kondo said with a laugh, "I heard you're not the only one with a date."

"Tetsunosuke and the young girl, correct?"

"Yes, she's very quiet," Yamanami said pushing his glasses up.

Kondo laughed and patted Yamanami's back, "That's too adorable."

Hijikata got up and walked out.

"Toshi!"

"Good afternoon, world!" Fuyumi woke up as she stretched out her arms, "I think I should start making breakfast…"

"You mean lunch?" Shinpachi corrected.

"Oh, yes, lunch… WHAT THE HELL!" Fuyumi screamed out, "You scared the living daylight out of me."

Shinpachi laughed, "Really? I should do that more often then."

"Oh shut up," Fuyumi said stretching her arms, "What do you guys want for lunch?"

"Nothing, the guys are already going out, they're probably going to stop by somewhere to eat," He said, "No need to cook."

"Is that so? Well I can't get ready this early," Fuyumi said, "Well maybe I can just go walk around, shop for some things."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, I think I need to put my things in a dresser rather than a long box," She said laughing.

"Women…" Shinpachi sighed.

"You're so cute when you're irritated!" Fuyumi squealed.

"Are you drunk?!" Shinpachi asked.

"No, just a bit energetic," She answered, "I got at least a week's worth of sleep."

"That's good," He said, "You've been pretty tired lately."

"Yeah, it's hard balancing out being a chef and official member of the Shinsengumi…"

"Yeah, I'd cook for you, but apparently my cooking is 'shit,'" Shinpachi said.

"It's not 'shit,' I just think you need a little more practice," Fuyumi said, "The meal you made a while ago was yummy, and the desert was too."

"R-really?" He said crossing his arms, "Well I haven't been cooking that much, they prefer your cooking."

"I am the chef, aren't I?" She said, "Maybe I can hire help…"

"Hire help? Why hire when you have us?" Shinpachi asked.

"I haven't seen you stop by the kitchen lately," She said, "I'm just kidding, I wouldn't hire anyone else, and I have the best kitchen crew ever!"

"Really? You flatter me," He said in a narcissistic tone.

The two laughed together, "Kawaii!" She screamed out again.

"You sound just like Heisuke!"

"You're so small and cute!" Fuyumi mimicked Heisuke.

"Is that what I really sound like?" Heisuke asked.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" The two screamed out.

"Sorry to ruin your one on one, Shinpachi," Heisuke teased.

"I was just checking on her," He said, "Everyone else is out, right?"

"Yeah, they didn't want Fuyumi-chan to push it to her limit, since she's pretty tired," Heisuke said.

"Oh, they're so nice," Fuyumi said smiling, "So what are you guys doing now that everyone is out?"

"I don't know, just hanging around," Sano said popping out of nowhere.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" The three screamed out.

"Why are people popping out of nowhere?!" Fuyumi asked.

"Because it's fun," Heisuke said laughing.

"Really? Well I think I should be going out now," Fuyumi said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked.

"She's going to get a drawer to store all of her stuff," Shinpachi said.

"And you're not going?!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, and I know how to go out by myself," Fuyumi said laughing, "You guys worry too much, let loose."

"Our daughter is all grown up," Sano said in a motherly tone.

"I feel so old," Heisuke said placing his arm around Sano's broad shoulder.

"You better treat our daughter with care," Sano warned.

"Are you drunk, Sano, Heisuke?!" Shinpachi shouted out.

"Not yet…" Heisuke said.

"I'll come back later!" Fuyumi said walking away.

"Hey wait!" Heisuke shouted out as he watches Fuyumi walk away.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Sano asked.

"I don't know," Shinpachi answered.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Heisuke and Sano shouted.

"Dude, she's crazy about you," Sano said.

"And you're even crazier about her… And crazy in general," Heisuke said.

"You guys are strange," Shinpachi said walking away.

"What the Hell!" Heisuke shouted, "Come back~!" He cried.

"He's gone," Sano said walking away.

"N-not you too, Sano!" Heisuke said catching up with the large man.

"And now you come over," Sano sighed, "So do you think our little man have the guts to tell Fuyumi?"

Heisuke glanced at Sano then looked at the ground, "If he was able to tell her about his bottled feelings, I'd be pretty surprised…"

"We're stalking them, right?" Sano asked.

"Why not?" Heisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You're so devilish."


	22. Preparations

"So why did you tag along?" Fuyumi asked.

"Because I thought you might need help to carry your drawer," Shinpachi said.

"Well, I'm able to carry this, right?" Fuyumi said looking at her new drawer, "I should be getting ready soon…"

"Why? I think you're fine already," Shinpachi said sheepishly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Fuyumi asked with a smile, "Well I like to dress up; I never had a chance to wear my furisode…"

"I see," Shinpachi said then looked down at Fuyumi's free left hand. It was bleeding. The blood slowly dripped off of her slender fingers, "What did you do to your hand?"

Fuyumi tilted her head then looked at it, "OH SHIT!" She screamed out frantically.

"Fuyumi, calm down!" Shinpachi exclaimed. The villagers started to stare at the two who were spazzing out.

"I'm bleeding!? How the Hell did that happened?!" She quickly rolled up her blood covered sleeve to discover a thin, long scratch, "I don't remember getting this…"

"That's funny," Shinpachi said, "Well let's go back," He said grabbing Fuyumi's new drawer and right hand.

Fuyumi's face turned beet red. It's been a while since she experienced this warm feeling, "I'm sorry," She apologized.

"For what?" He asked.

"For causing a commotion dammit!"

Shinpachi laughed, "Don't worry, we can clean it up."

"Don't worry I can do it," She said shyly turning her head away, "Thanks for coming with me…"

"No problem?" Shinpachi said baffled.

"I never liked being alone," Fuyumi said.

"No one does," The small man said walking in headquarters.

"Yeah, after my father died, I came here and lived around town for a while. I became a waitress for a while and lived on my own. But now I'm here with other people, it's like living in a family again!"

"I would love to have my own family one day," Shinpachi said.

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked with a snicker.

"W-what's with that?" Shinpachi asked.

"Sorry, you're just so irresistible!"

"Of course I am," Shinpachi said with pride, "But I'm not a child dammit!"

"I know that," Fuyumi said laughing, "You're twenty two?"

"Yeah," He answered, "How did you know?"

"Because I'm just that amazing." She said laughing, "Thank you for carrying my drawer."

"Whatever, now go clean up your scratch," He said handing over the drawer then walked away.

Fuyumi giggled a bit then heard something behind her. She turned around to discover is was a small girl, "Are you Saya-chan?"

The shy girl nodded her head and took a gingerly step forward.

"Don't worry, I work for the Shinsengumi," She said smiling, "You're looking for Tetsu?"

Saya shyly nodded her head.

"You're so adorable!" Fuyumi squealed, "I've heard so much about you, Saya! Oh, I'm Tachibana Fuyumi, but Fuyumi is fine too."

Saya smiled and grabbed Fuyumi's right palm, "Hello Fuyumi, I am Saya. Do you know where Tetsu is?"

"I think he's inside," She answered, "You may come in," Fuyumi said with a friendly smile.

Saya smiled and walked inside with Fuyumi.

"So is Saya excited to go to the festival tonight?" Fuyumi asked.

The young girl nodded her head in response.

"That's good, I too am excited," Fuyumi said setting her drawer down. She pulled out the medical kit and cleaned up her scratch.

Saya looked at Fuyumi with a concern face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She said wrapping her arm, "Sorry about that, let's go get Tetsu!" Fuyumi said running off with Saya on her side, "TETSU!" Fuyumi called out, "You have a guest!"

Tetsu quickly ran out in a haori and a long hakama, "Sorry about that, Saya," He apologized and smiled at Saya.

"That's okay," She wrote on Tetsu's palm, "You look dashing this evening."

"Really?" He said shyly, "I think you look pretty yourself…"

"You guys are too cute!" Fuyumi and Heisuke cried out, "H-HEISUKE!" Fuyumi screamed.

"Sorry about that," Heisuke apologized, "Fuyumi should be getting ready too."

"I should," Fuyumi said nervously, "You two cuties can go ahead and have fun, we'll see you later!"

The two nodded their heads, "Ready, Saya?" Tetsu asked. The girl nodded her head and the two started to head out.

"Romance is so enchanting," Fuyumi said smiling walking away from Heisuke.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Gonna drink some sake," She answered, "I need a cup or four."

"I want some too!" Sano shouted out in surprise.

"DAMMIT STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE!" Fuyumi jumped, "If you want some then join…" She said walking towards the cellar of sake.

"You should be staying in, Soji…" Hijikata said looking at the young captain.

"Hijikata-san~ I'm so bored," Soji whined.

"But I know you're not feeling too well," Hijikata said, "I'm sorry, but it's best if you stay in tonight."

"Yes, Hijikata-san…" Soji said playing with Saizo.

"Cheers!" The three cried out.

"I haven't had sake in ages," Fuyumi said with a large grin.

"Don't drink too much, I think two is enough," Heisuke said.

"You're right," Fuyumi said washing her cup, "Where's Shinpachi?"

"He told me he needed to get something," Sano answered.

"I see," She said, "Well I'll be getting ready," Fuyumi said walking away.

"Alright, we'll make him wait for you outside!" Heisuke said.

Fuyumi walked in her room and stripped off her kimono. She wore the beautiful, orange furisode over a white and yellow kimono. The young woman wrapped the red obi around her waist. She sat in front of the mirror applying red and orange makeup around her eye. Fuyumi let her hair down as usual with a small bun. She just stuck the kushi comb in her hair placing the gold rods in her bun and the ogi hairpiece by the kushi brush, "I think that will do it…" She said fixing the bottom of her hair.


	23. Date

"Where were you?" Sano and Heisuke asked Shinpachi.

"I told you, it's none of your business," He answered, "Where is that woman? The sun is starting to set soon."

"She's over there…" Sano said as his jaw dropped.

"Oh fair maiden Fuyumi; shall I take you to the festival?" Heisuke teased.

"I'm sorry, I have a date," She said lowering down so she could hug Shinpachi.

"What are you wearing?" Shinpachi asked with a red face.

"She looks amazing, no doubt about that," Sano said chuckling.

"Did you all buy this earlier?" Heisuke asked.

"No, my father got all of this for me. I wish he was here to see me like this," Fuyumi said.

"You're father would have his jaw dropped down to the ground too," Sano said.

"R-really?" Fuyumi said with her face darker than her red makeup.

"Say something, man," Heisuke whispered to Shinpachi.

Shinpachi blushed as he shyly placed his orchid eyes on Fuyumi's, "I-I think you look very nice…" He struggled.

The two men couldn't help, but to let out a squeal, "Yes, go on…" The two said together.

"A-and I think-"

"Thank you, but no need to push yourself," Fuyumi said smiling, "You can tell when we get to the festival, okay?"

Shinpachi nervously nodded his head and started to follow Fuyumi, "You guys better not stalk us!" He warned.

A chill ran up the two spines, "Sure…" Sano said sarcastically, "Let's go!" He said quietly to Heisuke.

"I've never seen you this quiet, Shinpachi," Fuyumi said.

"Am I?" He asked.

"I'll buy you a drink when we get to the festival," She offered, "I already had some and I was looking for you, but you were gone."

"Yeah, I went to grab something," Shinpachi said, "So what do you want to do at the festival when we get there?"

"DRINK!" Fuyumi answered happily.

"Is that all you ever do?"

"I shouldn't drink too much," She said, "Well I think you need a drink, so we'll do that first. And we might even bump into Tetsu and his date."

"'Puppy boy?'"

"Yes, his lady friend came by earlier," Fuyumi mentioned, "She's a total cutie."

"I guess," He said looking at the festival that was ahead.

"Am I cute?" Fuyumi asked in a sexy tone.

"Q-quit doing that!" Shinpachi said quickly turning his head away.

"It's so fun seeing your reaction!" Fuyumi said and smiled, "Come on, let's go get a drink for you!" She said running with his hand.

Shinpachi's chest slowly started to beat. Her gentle hands against his, it was a strange feeling. It was unorthodox, "Fuyumi?"

"Yes?"

"Four cups!" He said happily, "Three for me one for the lady!"

"How come you get three?" She whined.

"Because you had two at headquarters," He answered while sipping one cup, "You have three, I have three…"

"I see," She said sipping her single cup of sake, "Ooh! Let's get some dumplings after this!"

"Sure," He said finishing his last cup of sake.

"What is it, Saya?" Tetsu asked as he felt Saya tug on his sleeve.

Saya smiled and pointed to Shinpachi and Fuyumi who was dressed up.

"It's Nagakura-san and Fuyumi?" He wondered and walked over to the two with Saya.

"Hey 'Puppy boy,'" Nagakura greeted and looked at Saya, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Saya blushed and sheepishly hid behind Tetsu.

Tetsu frowned, "Then is Fuyumi-nee your girlfriend?!" He shouted.

Sano and Heisuke who were behind the two started to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Shinpachi screamed out, "I told you not to spy on us!"

"It was just getting so juicy," Sano said laughing.

"You haven't answered Tetsu's question yet," Heisuke reminded him.

"Oh you two," Fuyumi said laughing, "Why won't you guys go on your own date? Shinpachi and I gotta grab some dumplings!" She said grabbing hold of Shinpachi's hand.

"They're weird," Tetsu said walking away.

"Good luck, 'Puppy boy!'" Heisuke shouted out.

"Look how pretty the fishies are, Shinpachi," Fuyumi said with a cheerful smile pointing at the fish.

"They're pretty cute, wanna try?" He asked.

"Is it a contest?" Fuyumi said with a snicker, "I bet I can get the most fishies!"

"Really?! Two scoops sir!" Shinpachi called out to the man. The man pulled out two small, thin paper nets.

"One…" Fuyumi started.

"Two…" Shinpachi continued.

"THREE!" The two cried out and try to grab as many gold fishes they could grab. The fish frantically ran away as the two continued to snag as many fish before their thin paper breaks.

"Crap!" Fuyumi shouted out, "My scoopy thing broke…" She said looking at it.

"Damn! Mine broke too…" Shinpachi said, "How many fish do you have?"

"I picked up ten fishes!" Fuyumi answered.

"Ha! I picked up thirteen!" Shinpachi said laughing, "I win!"

"Dammit," She said lightly punching Shinpachi, "What do you want?"

"Sake," He answered.

"Very well then," She said, "Lets go grab your prize then!" Fuyumi said dragging Shinpachi back to the sake booth.

The same, warm feeling returned to Shinpachi. He looked at Fuyumi. She looked absolutely amazing, "Does she still like me?" He thought to himself, "What if I told her… And she doesn't really accept it?"

Fuyumi turned to see an unorthodox expression on Shinpachi, "What's the matter? You won and you received the pretty fishies and sake," She said trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine," He said looking away, "Three cups!" Shinpachi called out.

Fuyumi smiled and handed the man the money for the sake, "Do you want another cup?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer," He said sipping his cup. Slowly, Shinpachi's face lightly became red, but not to the point where it looked like someone poured rouge all over his childish face.

"Are you drunk?" Fuyumi curiously asked.

"Hell yeah!" He said with a wink.

Fuyumi smiled and looked at the fishes. They were swimming happily around each other.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Fuyumi answered and walked around a bit. She watches as night approaches the festival, each light being lit up one by one, "The night… It's so lovely…"

Shinpachi looked up at Fuyumi smiled. He dug in his haori and pulled out a small bag. Shinpachi pulled the ribbon revealing a hana kanzashi. It was red and orange and had beautiful detail. The kanzashi also went with Fuyumi's furisode, it was extravagant and delicate. He quickly hid it behind his back and looked at Fuyumi, "Fuyumi!" He called out.

"Yeah?" She said bending down.

"Close your eyes," He said.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"K-kanzashi?!" Sano quietly said to Heisuke, "That's what he got when he left!" The two were behind a booth, spying on Shinpachi and Fuyumi.

Fuyumi closed her eyes as Shinpachi set the hana kanzashi in place, "You look quite pretty," Shinpachi said smiling.

Fuyumi opened her eyes and pulled the hana kanzashi. She blushed and placed the kanzashi back in to its place, "Thank you, Nagakura-san, it's beautiful…"

"No problem," He said shyly turning his head away, "You look good in warm colors…"

"Is that so?" Fuyumi said giggling, "I think you're-"

"Small and cute, I know," He said chuckling.

"I also think you're fun, sweet, yet so respectful and-"

Shinpachi sheepishly grasped off Fuyumi's soft palms. He looked at her with a nervous smile.

Fuyumi looked down at Shinpachi's hand. Her chest slowly started beat faster and faster, "N-Nagakura-san?" She looked at him with her developing red face.

"He's going to tell her!" Sano quietly alerts. The two 'spies' stared at the two in silence, waiting for their small friend to speak up.

"I like you… A lot," He confessed shyly.

There wasn't any response from Fuyumi, just an extremely awkward silence between the two. She shyly turned her head towards Shinpachi, "Nagakura-san… I don't like you…"

Shinpachi's chest slowly started to wither as he heard those four words. His arms felt loose, he felt embarrassed and dumbfounded, "I don't understand… I thought we had something…" He thought to himself.

"W-WH-" Sano was cut off by Heisuke's hand wrapped around his mouth.


	24. Night

Fuyumi looked at Shinpachi who looked completely shocked. She smiled and slowly embraced Shinpachi close to her, "I don't like you," She said, "I love you."

Shinpachi's eyes widen as he heard those pithy words. It was a complete shock to him. He felt the beat of Fuyumi's heart. _Thump… Thump… Thump… _The small man closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Fuyumi's waist, "I-I love you too…"

Tears slowly rolled down Fuyumi's porcelain skin, but she suddenly felt light headed, "What's going on?" She thought to herself and fell back.

"F-Fuyumi?!" Shinpachi shouted out. She pulled her up and looked at the tears that were streaming from her eyes, "Fuyumi!" He shouted again.

"I-I'm fine…" She said waking up. Fuyumi slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Let loose…"

"You scared the shit out of me!" He exclaimed and gingerly wiped Fuyumi's tears with his thumbs, "I never knew there was someone who would feel the same way as me…"

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "Well we should start going, people are staring at us," She mentioned.

Shinpachi looked around to see that people passing by them were looking at them, "Yeah we should," He said helping Fuyumi up and picked up the fishes.

"Thank you," She said. Slowly the two started walking up the temple stairs together.

"T-that was so beautiful," Sano said.

"Their relationship has officially been establish!" Heisuke said smiling, "We should leave the two alone now."

"We should," Sano said, "Let's grab some food!" He suggested dragging Heisuke to the food booths.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Shinpachi asked, "You scared me…"

"I don't know," Fuyumi answered, "I felt a bit light headed, but it's probably from drinking too much."

"I would've guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Fuyumi exclaimed and felt a rough texture against her hand. It was Shinpachi's hand. Rough, yet so warm and sincere.

"The night," He started, "It's nice…"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," She said staring at the twinkling stars, "They're very wondrous."

"They are," He said joining the star gazing, "I kept a lot of things bottled up…" He thought to himself. Shinpachi never thought he'd be able to do this, but he stood on his toes, giving Fuyumi a peck on her soft lips.

Fuyumi's face flushed bright red. It was unexpected, but cute at the same time. It was a little awkward since she's taller than him. Fuyumi lightly kissed back, then departed, "And you say I'm the drunk one?" Fuyumi said with a giggle, "Ready to head back? It's getting dark."

Shinpachi chuckled, "You've read my mind," He said. The two walked back together, hand in hand.

"Score!" Tetsu shouted out in joy as the man hands over the piglet to Tetsu, "Here you go, Saya!" He said handing the gift to Saya.

The young girl embraced the gift, "Thank you very much, Tetsu…" She wrote on his palm.

"No problem, Saya," He said smiling.

Saya smiled back, "I think I need to meet up with Akesato-nee. It's getting dark."

"Yeah," He agreed, "Do you need help looking for her?"

Saya shook her head, "Don't worry, she's here at the festival with Yamanami-san. I'll catch you sometimes!" She said running off.

"See you later, Saya!" Tetsu said smiling.

"Do you think they're still stalking us?" Fuyumi asked.

"No, they probably left ages ago," Shinpachi said, "I think we're fine…"

"What do we have here?" Soji asked.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" The two cried out, "Stop popping out of nowhere!" Fuyumi screamed out.

"Sorry," Soji apologized, "So how was the festival?"

"It was super fun!" Fuyumi answered in a happy tone.

"I wish I was there, but Hijikata-san made me stay in," Soji said, "So how was the date?!"

"Hijikata-san didn't have to be such a stick in the mud," Shinpachi said laughing.

"'Stick in the mud?'" Hijikata repeated.

"H-HIJIKTA-SAN!!!" The three cried out.

"It's not Nagakura-san's fault! He's drunk!!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "Please forgive him!" She pleads.

"FORGIVE ME, HIJIKATA-SAN!!!" Shinpachi begged.

"Hijikata-san…" Soji gave him the big puppy eyes, "Forgive these two love birds, they're expecting a child, you shouldn't put so much stress on them…" He lied.

"C-CHILD!?!" Fuyumi and Shinpachi screamed out, "He's lying!" Shinpachi shouted out.

"SOJI!" Fuyumi screamed out.

"Ooh, how scandalous," Heisuke and Sano said snickering.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fuyumi and Shinpachi screamed out, "We're not expecting anything!" Fuyumi denies, "We didn't do anything!"

"Really?" Heisuke asked.

"Yes, we didn't, you pervert!" Fuyumi shouted out.

"You guys are loud! Go inside or something," Hijikata said then stomped back inside.

"Okita-san, are you drunk?" Fuyumi asked.

"Of course not, I wanted Hijikata-san to feel the sympathy for such a lovely couple," He said smiling.

"More like lovers," Heisuke said.

"'I don't like you… I love you…" Sano tried to copy Fuyumi.

Fuyumi's face flushed red in embarrassment, "You guys were there?!"

"Damn you!" Shinpachi said.

"We couldn't resist, it was too cute," Heisuke said, "After that we left and got food- Where are you guys going?!" He asked as Soji, Shinpachi, and Fuyumi go inside.

"Inside," The three answered.

"Wait for us!" Sano said running.

"Wait for me, Sano!" Heisuke shouted out chasing his friends.

"Tell me everything!" Soji whined, "Are you guys officially a couple?"

"Well…" Shinpachi started, "I told her first then she told me she didn't like me…"

"No!" Soji exclaimed, "Keep going…"

"Then my chest felt heavy, it was pretty scary. But when she told me she loves me, I was shocked."

"I love this much!" Fuyumi shouted out and tackled her lover.

"How many bottles did you drink down?" Heisuke asked.

"Ummm… I don't know," Fuyumi answered, "I guess to the point I don't remember," She said laughing.

"You're such a lucky bastard," Sano said with a chuckle.

Fuyumi nuzzled her face against Shinpachi's chest and smile, "Do you want me to cook something up?" She asked, "I have enough energy to do that…"

"So sexy~!" Heisuke cried out.

Shinpachi's face lit up, "Umm.. If you want to…" He said then looked at his friends, "What do you guys wanna eat?"

Soji tapped his chin and smiled, "Anything for me is fine!"

"That sounds great!" Sano said, "I'm starving!"

"Very well then," Fuyumi said getting up and walked away to the kitchen.

"Are you happy, Nagakura-san?" Soji asked.

"Of course I am," He answered happily.

"That's too cute," Heisuke said, "You two are very cute together."

"Is there going to be a wedding because I can hear the cheers!" Sano teased.

"I don't know, maybe," Shinpachi said, "I really want to be with her…"

"K-KAWAII~!" Heisuke squealed out, "I can totally see it! Same goes for 'Puppy boy' and the cute girl!"

"What was that?!" Tetsu shouted out.

"Hey 'Puppy boy,'" The "Comedic Trio" greeted.

"How was your time at the festival with Saya-chan?" Soji asked.

"It was super fun!" He answered, "I'm sorry you weren't able to go to the festival."

"That's okay, Tetsu," Soji said with a smile.

"I brought you back a gift," Tetsu said handing a bag over to Okita, "It's candy!"

"Thank you very much, Tetsu," Soji said.

"No problem, Okita-san!" Tetsu said, "Something smells good…"

"Yeah, Fuyumi's cooking," Sano said with a big grin on his face, "It smells amazing."

"Remember Sano, this is Shinpachi's lover," Heisuke teased.

"Lover?" Tetsu repeated, "No way!!!" He exclaimed.

"You just noticed that?!" Shinpachi asked, "You're so slow, 'Puppy boy.'"

"Shut up!" Tetsu shouted out.

"I'm back~!" Fuyumi sang. She smiled as she saw Tetsu with everyone else, "I'm glad I made a lot."

"Fooood!" Sano and Tetsu cheered.

Fuyumi smiled and placed the large tray down, "ITADAKIMASU!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone cheered and began their dining.


	25. Hot

"That was amazing…" Sano said sipping his cup of sake, "I just love your cooking!"

"Quit flirting with my girlfriend!" Shinpachi roared out.

"I didn't know you actually cared this much," Heisuke said with a snicker, "Thank you for your fabulous cooking, Fuyumi."

"Anytime! I just love to cook," The young woman said with a smile, "Did you enjoy your meal, Nagakura-san?"

"Of course I did, it's the best," He answered, "And no need to be formal, you can call me Shinpachi."

"Ooh this is getting too hot!" Heisuke cried out.

"Everyone is probably back by now, it's getting extremely late," Sano mentioned.

"Yeah," Fuyumi said with a yawn," I think I should sleep, I gotta make breakfast, lunch, and din-din tomorrow."

"We all should, we've been out and we have a lot to do tomorrow," Heisuke said getting up, "See you guys in the morning…" He said walking away.

"Same," Sano said following his companion.

Tetsu too got up, "Good night everyone!"

"Good night, Tetsu," Fuyumi said and watched as the small boy walked away.

"I think I should be getting rest too," Soji said walking off.

"Good night to you as well, Okita-san," Fuyumi smiled and waved good night. She looked at Shinpachi and gave him a baffled look, "You're not leaving, Shinpachi?"

He shook his head and placed it on Fuyumi's shoulder. The small man placed his hand on her lap, "I don't want to leave…"

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "Very well then you-"She was cut off by his sudden kiss.

"Thank you…" Shinpachi said and slowly fell asleep on her pillow-like lap.

Fuyumi smiled and patted his messy, orange hair. She stared at the moon, giving the sky a smile, "I wish you were here, father…" The young woman said to herself. She glanced at Shinpachi and pulled him over to her sheets. Fuyumi tucked him in and watch him sleep like a small child. She couldn't help, but to pull off a smile, the moment was just so innocent watching the young man sleep.

She crawled over to her mirror and gingerly removed her kanzashi. Fuyumi pulled the drawer open and gently set them in, she stopped and stared at the hana kanzashi Shinpachi gave to her; Fuyumi couldn't help, but to smile lightly. She held the hair accessory closely to her chest, and then set that away into her drawer. Fuyumi turned around and looked at Shinpachi who was sleeping soundly. She decided to sleep against the wall so that Shinpachi can sleep comfortably. She smiled and slowly fell asleep against the walls.

"What the Hell is Shinpachi doing?!" Sano whispered to Heisuke.

"I don't know, but we should leave the two alone," Todou said, "Maybe they were going to do something, but Fuyumi knows we're here…"

"Wow, she's good," Sano said slowly backing away.

"Right there with you…" Heisuke said following the large man.

As time pasted, the night slowly crawled away as morning came to take over the new day. Shinpachi rolled around trying to pull himself together. He turned his head to the right, but all he could see was the dim sky, and then turned his head to the left to discover Fuyumi sleeping by the wall. He quickly crawled over to see if she was fine. The small man placed one hand on her forehead and one on his to compare each other's temperatures. Fuyumi's head was hotter than his, "Her temperature…" He thought, "Maybe she pasted out yesterday because she has heat exhaustion…" Concerned, Shinpachi ran out to grab the wooden basin full of water. He placed the basin down and shook her loose body, "Fuyumi," He called out, "Fuyumi!"

The young woman groggily woke up seeing Shinpachi shaking her shoulders, "I'm alive…" She said with a lazy smile.

"Thank goodness," He said, "You have heat exhaustion."

"Really? No wonder why I felt really drowsy and weak… I thought I was super drunk…"

"Well you were, but you're probably over working yourself too," Shinpachi said with a chuckle, "Why don't you go rest, I'll make breakfast."

Fuyumi nodded her head and cautiously crawled over to her bedding. She flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling, and then at Shinpachi who was on top of her. He stroked strands of her dark hair aside as he placed the wet, cold cloth on her head. She smiled and looked at him, "Thank you…"

"No problem, no sake!" He exclaimed, "I'll be back soon, so get plenty of rest…" Shinpachi said and walked out of Fuyumi's room.

The young woman smiled and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Fuyu-," Sano stopped there to discover it was actually Shinpachi cooking dinner, "Shinpachi?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Sano," Shinpachi said stirring the vegetables, "Fuyumi's temperature was burning and she was feeling pretty weak…"

"She's sick?!" Heisuke exclaimed.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Shinpachi and Sano screamed out, "Now you see how Fuyumi and I feel?" Shinpachi asked.

"I think Fuyumi needs a drink," Heisuke suggested, "Maybe a cup or four…"

"Idiot! I strictly told her no sake while she's not feeling good!!!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "She has heat exhaustion…"

"You're such a caring lover," Sano said happily.

"Can you two go set up the dining hall or something? I'm almost done," Shinpachi said stirring the miso.

"It smells good!" Sano exclaimed.

"Well if you want to eat it, we have to set up the hall!" Heisuke said dragging Sano.

The small man released a deep sigh as his friends walked out, "Man, they're such a handful…"

Tetsu's nose twitched as the aroma from the miso filled halls, "It smells so good!" The boy exclaimed, "I totally miss haha-san's cooking!" He ran to the kitchen hoping to greet Fuyumi, but it was Shinpachi who was sipping his cup of sake, "F-FUYUMI SEITCHED BODIES WITH NAGAKURA?!"

"WHAT THE HELL, 'PUPPY BOY!!!'" Shinpachi screamed out, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to greet, haha-san," Tetsu answered, "It smells good though…"

"Thanks," Shinpachi said with pride, "Can you check on Fuyumi for me?" He asked.

Tetsu nodded his head and gave Shinpachi a small smile, "Sure thing," He said walking off to her room. Tetsu slowly popped his head into Fuyumi's room. She was still lightly resting. Tetsu gingerly walked over and pulled the warm towel off her head, "The towel is so warm!" He said to himself and dunked the cloth into cold water.

"Don't worry, Tetsu," Fuyumi said struggling to sit up.

"Fuyumi!" The young boy exclaimed as he helped her up, "Are you sure? Nagakura-san is worried about you…"

"Don't worry, I'm feeling better," She said irritated.

"Is that so?" Shinpachi said walking in with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Fuyumi said flaring her short, brunette hair.

Shinpachi bent down and placed one hand on her burning forehead, "No, you're not," He said, "Your forehead is burning."

Fuyumi blushed as the small man had his palm on her forehead, "F-fine…" She said frowning and crossing her arms.

"Well if you want to get better faster, you should get some rest," Shinpachi said, "Well I gotta get the other guys to breakfast, I'll check on you later…" He said embracing her.

"I'll step out…" Tetsu said nervously.

Fuyumi shyly grasped the sleeves of his haori as a sheepish smile formed on her face, "Very-"

"What do we have here?!" Sano asked.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Shinpachi and Fuyumi shouted, "Ow, my head…" Fuyumi said seizing her head.

"Fuyumi!" The "Comedic Trio" cried.

"You need to rest," Heisuke said.

"Dammit I won't get better if you keep hanging around!!!" Fuyumi shouted, and then fell back.

"Fuyumi!" The three cried out again.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, "I just feel really weak…"

"Hang on there," Shinpachi said placing the cold cloth on Fuyumi's burning forehead, "I'll be back later, okay?"

Fuyumi lightly smiled and gingerly nodded her head, "I'll see you later then…" There, Fuyumi slowly fell back asleep.

The three men sighed in relief as they started to head to the dining hall, "I hope she'll be okay…" Shinpachi said playing with his messy hair.

"She will," Heisuke said smiling.

"Yeah, she's a strong-willed woman," Sano said patting Shinpachi's head, "You caught yourself a pretty fine fish…"

"Great, not this again…" The small man said to himself.

"Yeah!!! You're such a lucky 'raccoon!!!'" Heisuke squealed out.

"Quit referring me as a raccoon!!!" Shinpachi screamed out, "You pervert!"


	26. Scare

"Gochisosama," Shinpachi said walking off with his bowl.

"Done already, Nagakura-san?" Kondo asked.

"Yeah, I need to check on Fuyumi…" He said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong with Fuyumi-chan?" Soji asked.

"Heat exhaustion," Tetsu said stuffing a carrot in his mouth, "Her forehead was on fire."

"I hope Tachibana-san feels better," One man said.

"Me too," Another agreed.

"She said she'll be fine," Sano said drinking the miso, "She's so strong…"

"Indeed she is," Saitou agreed, "Tachibana-san is strong, yet… I feel a lonely and sorrowful aura around her when I see her… Mmm… This is good," He said chugging the miso.

"Oh Fuyumi~" Shinpachi sings as he walked into Fuyumi's room, "OH SHIT! FUYUMI!!!" He cried and quickly ran towards Fuyumi who was bleeding. The rouge blood spilled from her nose, it drained between her slender fingers. The blood flowed down her arm and it was all over the place as if a murder was taken.

"Don't worry," She said giggling, "My nose is probably just dry."

"'Don't worry?!' Why the Hell are you giggling?!" He asked, "There's blood all over the place!" Shinpachi grabbed the cloth and cleaned her bloody face, "You scared the Hell out of me."

"I'm sorry…" She apologized and looked at Shinpachi who was tenderly cleaning her face, "You're so kind…" Fuyumi said softly placing her hand on his, "I can clean myself up, I'm a big girl," She said with a wink.

"Very well then," He said with a chuckle and pulled the water basin over so Fuyumi can wash her hands, "I hope you'll feel better soon and when you do, don't push yourself…"

"I won't!" She said washing her hands in the tub.

"Promise?" He asked sticking out his pinkie.

"I promise," She said shaking his pinkie, "Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye…"

"Good!" He said giving a kiss on Fuyumi's hand, "I'll see ya' later…" The young man smiled and walked to the training hall.

Fuyumi blushed as she watched him walk away. She held her hand close to her chest, "So… So… SO KAWAII!" She squealed.

Shinpachi turned his head when he heard Fuyumi squeal, but continued walking into the training hall with the other men, "Hey!" He greeted.

"Yo, Shinpachi!" Heisuke greeted back, "What happened?"

"What did you mean?" He asked.

"We heard you scream out 'OH SHIT!'" Sano said, "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes! There was blood spewing all over the place," He exclaimed.

"Whoa, how scandalous," Heisuke teased.

"Too much information, man!" Sano said.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T ONLY IDIOTS, BUT PERVERTS TOO!!!" Shinpachi yelled out, "Her nose was bleeding and it got all over."

"Oh…" The two men said in disappointment.

"You guys are disgusting!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"See, even 'Puppy boy' knows right from wrong!" Shinpachi agreed, "Anyway, Fuyumi needs space…"

"I guess she does," Heisuke said, "How come you get to visit her? I'm worried about her too."

"Because Shinpachi is her tiny lover," Sano said with a laugh.

"Because she takes care of us and I want to take care of her when she's like this," Shinpachi said and picked up a wooden sword, then looked at Heisuke, "Heads up!"

"Whoa!" Heisuke responded with a quick dodge, "For a raccoon, you're pretty quick… AND ADORABLE!"

"Oh great," Sano said with a sigh and watched the two spar together.

"Where am I?" Fuyumi asked herself as she opened her eyes. She scanned the environment, she was by the ocean. The sand tickled through her feet as she walked along the ocean with her bare feet.

"Fuyumi!" A voice called out.

The young woman popped her head up to discover it was her father and mother, both waiting for her. She couldn't help, but to let out tears and run towards her parents, "Father… Mother…" She wept, "Why are-"

"We wanted to stop by and say 'hi,'" Her mother answered.

"So who is this man going out with my adorable daughter?!" Her father exclaimed.

"Calm down," Her mother said grabbing her lover.

"FATHER!" Fuyumi shouted out and escaped her dream, "What was that about?" She asked herself.

"Tachibana, is something wrong?" Saitou walked in, "Or did I interrupt your conversation?"

"Hajime-san?!" Fuyumi jumped a bit, "N-no, don't worry I'm fine…"

"Very well then, go get some rest," He said walking away.

"That was strange…" Fuyumi said after Saitou walked out, "I wonder why mother and father just came in like that… They normally stop by my dreams saying: 'Happy Birthday!'" Fuyumi said to herself, "I need some rest!" She said as she tries to fall asleep. Fuyumi stared at the ceiling for a very long time, she tossed, and turned, but wasn't able to fall asleep.

"Having trouble falling asleep?" Shinpachi asked.

Fuyumi slowly turned her head and saw that Shinpachi was still in his training clothes, "Yes," She answered, "My parents came into my dream…"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, they were probably worried about me," She said laughing, "So how was training?"

"Y'know, same old same old," He answered then walked by Fuyumi placing his lips on hers.

Her face became extremely red, it was so soothing, sweet, and so gentle. And watched as Shinpachi broke away from the kiss.

"It's not the same without you in the halls," He said, "We all miss you and we're worried."

Fuyumi was still speechless from the sudden kiss. All she did was blush even more, "Is that so?" She asked, "Well-"Suddenly, Fuyumi fell over. Her loose body slammed against the ground.

"FUYUMI!" Shinpachi rushed over and held her body, "Fuyumi!" He called out, "Fuyumi!"

The young woman didn't answer. Beads of sweat rolled down her body. Slowly, Fuyumi's body became warmer. Fuyumi slowly opened her eyes seeing Shinpachi, "I think I just need more rest…" She said and from there, the young woman fell asleep.

Shinpachi watched Fuyumi fall asleep. He placed her body on her bedding and set the cold cloth against her boiling forehead.

"Shinpachi!" Sano called out.

"What happened?" Heisuke asked.

"Fuyumi just passed out again," The small man answered and looked at Fuyumi, "I'll be right back," He said walking out on his friends.

"Man, I hope she will be fine," Heisuke said, "This is scary…"

"D-don't worry," Fuyumi started, "Mother… Father…"

"Is she sleep talking?" Sano asked looking baffled.

"No," Shinpachi said walking in, "She's talking to her parents."

"You're back," Heisuke said, "What did you bring?"

"Uchiwas," He answered showing his companions a few.

"Why?" Heisuke asked.

"To cool off Fuyumi… And stamina!" He answered.

"I understand the first part, but the second part?" Sano said nervously.

"Let's have a contest," Shinpachi suggested, "Whoever fans the longest, without stopping, wins."

"Wins what?" Sano asked.

"Fuyumi?" Heisuke teased.

"Dammit, leave my girlfriend alone!" Shinpachi said, "If I lose, I clean all the dishes tonight, but if you lose, you guys clean the dishes…"

"Deal!" The two agreed.


	27. Dream

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off…" Heisuke said panting.

"It's probably only been an hour and a half," Sano said waving the uchiwa, "Why? Getting tired already?"

"No," Heisuke lied.

"Remember, it's you, Heisuke, Sano, or me doing all the dishes," Shinpachi said with a chuckle.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?" Tetsu asked walking by.

"Cooling Fuyumi down," Shinpachi said.

"And we're having a contest too," Sano said, "It's me, Shinpachi, or Todou doing all the dishes tonight."

"Ooh, I wonder how much longer, Todou-san will last," Tetsu started, "He looks tired."

"Oh shut up, 'Puppy boy!'"

"Shhhh… Fuyumi's still resting," Shinpachi mentioned and looked at Fuyumi.

Fuyumi looked at her parents who were looking back at her, "Sorry about earlier, mother, father," She apologized.

"She's talking in her sleep?" Tetsu asked.

"No, Fuyumi's talking with her parents," Shinpachi said.

"That's fine," Her mother said embracing Fuyumi, "It seems like you're not feeling too well…"

"I guess so…" She said looking at the ocean.

"Tell me about this 'punk!'" Her father demanded, "He better treats you like the princess you are!"

"Calm down, father," Fuyumi said nervously.

"She's talking to her father?" Heisuke thought, "Wow, even in the after life, Fuyumi's still able to talk to her parents…"

"What more can she do?" Sano asked.

"He's not a 'punk,' father," Fuyumi started, "He's like a dream."

"'He's like a dream…'" Heisuke mimicked Fuyumi, "That's just so cute!"

"Yeah, man, they're talking about you!!!" Sano said laughing.

"Is that so?" Fuyumi's father asked.

"Of course, I wish you were still here, then you would be able to meet Shinpachi," Fuyumi said smiling.

"So his name is Shinpachi, huh?" Her father asked.

"Oh you worry too much, dear," Fuyumi's mother said laughing.

"Come on, Yukihana! Our daughter has a lover," He exclaimed.

"Silly Hiro!" Her mother said laughing, "You just never change…"

"Go get a room or something," Fuyumi said.

The four young men couldn't help, but to laugh when they heard that.

"You two youngsters didn't do anything, right?" Fuyumi's father asked and turned his head towards his daughter.

"What do you mean…?" Fuyumi asked, "All we do is cook together, train together, and go out, but not very often as I wished…"

"She's right on that one," Heisuke said still fanning Fuyumi.

"Yeah," Shinpachi said nervously.

"Y'know… That talk we had," Her father started.

"Father! Not the sex talks!" Fuyumi exclaimed and blushed, "It's so awkward…" She said embarrassed.

"S-SEX TALKS!?!" Heisuke and Sano exclaimed. The two couldn't help, but to laugh away.

"Come on!" Her father started, "I don't want you to be a woman who gets used for that, I love you…"

"Your father is right, Fuyumi," Her mother agreed.

"I know…" She said nervously.

"You should keep that in mind, Shinpachi," Sano said laughing.

"This is getting pretty awkward," Tetsu said.

"Feeling uncomfortable, 'Puppy boy?'" Heisuke asked with a snicker.

"What?!" Tetsu shouted out, "You pervert!"

"Shhhh!" Shinpachi hissed out, "Fuyumi's sleeping… And talking to her parents."

"Is that so?" Soji asked.

"Why the Hell is everyone in here?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Shinpachi, you hypocrite!" Sano quietly hissed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on Fuyumi-chan," Soji said.

"Well, she's talking with her mother and father," Sano said, "And it's fun to listen!"

"Can you describe him? He seems like a nice man," Her mother asked.

"He better not be what I imagine…" Fuyumi father said.

Fuyumi laughed and looked at her parents, "Well… He's really cute, like a raccoon. Shinpachi is the second unit captain of the Shinsengumi!"

"You work for the Shinsengumi?!" Her father asked surprised, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, he may not look like an adult, but don't be fooled by his looks, he's very talented and funny," Fuyumi continued, "Shinpachi is very sweet and romantic though…"

"This talk is making me sick," Her father teased.

"Come back, Hiro!" Fuyumi's mother called out.

"FATHER!" Fuyumi screamed and quickly sat up seeing the "Comedic Trio," Soji, and Tetsu around her.

"Fuyumi, are you alright?" Shinpachi asked.

"'Shinpachi is very sweet and romantic…" Heisuke and Sano mimicked.

"DAMN YOU-" She cried out then fell into Shinpachi's lap.

"Fuyumi!" Soji cried out.

The young woman struggled to pull herself together, "I'm hungry… C-can you make me the dessert you made?"

"Anything to make you feel better," The small man said helping Fuyumi up.

"A- ri- ga- tou, Shin- pa- chi- sa- ma," Fuyumi said in a seductive tone.

"Alright, q-quit playing with me!" He said walking out.

"I'm gonna go with him," Tetsu said following the young captain.

Soji started to laugh like a child, "T-that was classic!"

"Is that Fuyumi-chan I hear coming back?" Sano asked with a chuckle.

"Ooh, so sexy," Heisuke said laughing.

"Here's the star candy, Nagakura-san," The small boy said handing the bag to Shinpachi.

"Thanks, 'Puppy boy,'" He said accepting the bag.

"I hope haha-san feels better," Tetsu said.

"Me too," Shinpachi agreed.

"I was sleep talking?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah," Sano said.

"And we heard every word," Heisuke said with a snicker.

"You guys are so mean to haha-san!" Soji whined, "Don't put so much stress on her, she's expecting a child, remember?"

"Okita-san!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"'Sex talks…'" Sano and Heisuke mentioned.

"You guys are so… UGH!" She exclaimed, "My parents didn't want their daughter to end up unhappy…"

"You two are so cute," Soji chimed, "Your mother and father must have would love it to meet Nagakura-san."

"You guys heard that too?" She asked, "You're all grounded!"

"'G-grounded?'" The three men repeated.

"Hey! We couldn't help," Heisuke said.

"We wanted to cool you off while you were sleeping," Sano said.

"Well I thank you," She said smiling.

"Are we still grounded," Soji asked.

"Of course not," Fuyumi answered sarcastically, "You three will just be washing all the dishes tonight… Except for Okita-san, he's been a good boy."

"W-WHAT?!" Heisuke and Sano exclaimed.

"Yay! I'm loved," Soji said childishly.

"I'm back!" Shinpachi said. He returned with a tray in his hands with the dessert Fuyumi requested.

"Yay!" Fuyumi cheered.

"Here you go," Shinpachi said pushing the tray in front of Fuyumi, "Enjoy."

"Thank you! Oh, and you're grounded," Fuyumi said, "Itadakimasu!" She said and begins scooping the sweet tofu and candy in her mouth.

"What?!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "Why am I grounded?!"

"We're grounded too, and we have to do the dishes too," Sano said.

"What?!" Shinpachi exclaimed again.

"We all stopped fanning at the same time, and we were listening to haha-san's conversation," Heisuke explained.

"But we didn't mean to…" Shinpachi said in an innocent tone.

Fuyumi looked at Shinpachi and smiled, "Y-YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THAT TOO!" She squealed and hugged the small captain, "It's very yummy," She whispered in his ear.

Shinpachi slightly blushed, "Is that so? Well I'm glad you like it," He said in a prideful tone, "Feeling any better?"

"Ooh," Heisuke snickered, "Is it good?" He asked looking at the tofu.

"Of course it is," Fuyumi answered, "My absolute favorite." She said taking another bite and looked at Shinpachi with a warm smile, "Wanna bite?"

"I want some!" Tetsu exclaimed.


	28. Thoughts

July 10, 1864. One month after Fuyumi joined the Shinsengumi.

"I asked Hijikata-san if we could have a party in your honor," Soji started.

"Yes, and what did he say?" Fuyumi asked.

"He said, 'No,'" Soji answered.

"Why not? Fuyumi provides us with delicious meals," Sano said with a frown.

"That's okay," Fuyumi said laughing, "It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you mean? That's when you kicked 'Puppy boy's' ass," Heisuke said laughing.

"Shut up!" Tetsu exclaimed, "I bet Fuyumi will kick you flat on your ass."

"No, Todou-san is the eight unit captain, so I'd be the one flat on my ass," Fuyumi said laughing, "Besides, I didn't have a chance when I sparred with Shinpachi, right?"

"You used your sex appeal," Sano said in a feminine tone as the six laughed together.

"I know I did, which apparently is 'foul play,'" Fuyumi said laughing at the end.

"That too was 'foul play!'" Shinpachi exclaimed, "Anyway, you should start making lunch soon…"

"You're right," Fuyumi just remembered, "I'll be off now, later!" She said walking out of Okita's room.

"She's gone," Sano alarmed everyone.

"We're still planning that surprise celebration, right?" Soji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tetsu asked.

"Because I'm super happy and excited today!" Okita said childishly, "Only if everyone else is on this… I even told Hijikata-san I'd rub his back, feet, and-"

"WHOA! You can stop there," The "Comedic Trio" and Tetsu said together as a chill ran up their spines.

"Saya said she might come over," Tetsu mentioned happily.

"Is that so, 'Puppy boy?'" Shinpachi asked.

"Yeah, she said haha-san is very nice," Tetsu said, "And maybe the two can be good friends!"

"I see," Sano said, "So did you get her a gift, Shinpachi?"

"No," The small captain answered.

"You gotta be kidding me," Heisuke and Soji both said.

"Saya said she's going to bring over star candy, and soy sticks," Tetsu said, "Star candy is haha-san's favorite, right?" He asked Shinpachi.

"Yeah, her absolute favorite," He answered and rolled on to his stomach, "To be honest, I don't know what to get for Fuyumi…"

"Is that so?" Heisuke asked.

"Ooh, I smell something fishy," Sano said with a mischievous chuckle.

"That doesn't sound so good," Okita said nervously.

"Then we should go shopping later," Heisuke said.

"'S-shopping?'"

"Yes, shopping for the perfect gift," Todou said rubbing his chin, "Let's find something super cute!"

"Like what? Clothing?" Shinpachi asked.

"Furisode, obi, zori, yukuta, whatever!" Heisuke suggested, "She practically looks good in anything…"

"I don't know," Shinpachi started, "You guys can get her those, I'll get her my gift, I chose, and paid for on my own."

"Very well then…" Sano and Heisuke said.

"I'm going to go see if haha-san needs help," Tetsu said running off.

"I'm happy how Tachibana-san is full of energy again," Soji said smiling.

"Yeah, it's fun having Fuyumi around, she's like a mother, sister, best friend," Heisuke said stretching his arms, "Are you going to go shopping later, Shinpachi?"

"I don't know… Do I have to?" He asked, "I don't know what to get for her…"

"Your love~!" Sano suggested sweetly.

"Kanzashi," Soji also suggested.

"I got her that already," Shinpachi said looking a little worried, "I don't know… I'm stuck and probably the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Thank you for setting up the dining hall, Tetsu," Fuyumi said bringing out the tub of rice.

"Anytime!" He said helping Fuyumi, "The food smells delicious!"

"Really? Well I did want to make it extra special. Thanks to you, I'm here working."

"Really? Well we did need new member and an awesome chef!"

Fuyumi started to giggle hysterically, "You're too cute… Thank you, Tetsunosuke…"

"Is it time to eat yet?!"

"Yes, why don't you go gather everyone," Fuyumi said smiling.

The crimson haired boy smiled back and ran off to gather everyone for lunch.

"I'm so happy today…" Fuyumi thought to herself as she walked into the sake cellar. She pour herself one cup after another until the bottle was practically empty.

"Where's Fuyumi?" Sano asked, "We can't eat yet… And lunch looks so delicious!"

"I think I know where she might be," Shinpachi said walking out then head towards the sake cellar, "Hey!" He called out spotting Fuyumi. Shinpachi saw that she was drinking cup after cup, "How many have you had?"

"At least a bottle," She answered with her red, drunk expression, "Want one?"

"Later, but let's get to lunch, everyone else is hungry," He dragging the young, drunk woman.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"For what?"

"Being such a drunk!" She said laughing.

"It's good to have you back, Fuyumi!" Sano said eagerly, "Can we eat now?!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" Fuyumi shouted out happily.

"This drunk already, Tachibana-san?" Kondo asked with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah! It's my one month mark!" She shouted out sluggishly.

"No wonder why lunch today tastes so delicious," Yamanami said.

"Yeah, it does!!!" Tetsu exclaimed wolfing down his lunch.

"SECONDS!!!" Sano and Tetsu asked together.

"You guys were pretty hungry, sorry," Fuyumi said filling up their bowls, "I got a lot of things to do later."

"That sucks," Shinpachi said.

"Well I want to do all of this first, and I need to practice too," Fuyumi said sighing, "Man, I gotta a lot of crap to do…"

Sano lightly elbowed Tetsu's shoulder and looked at him, "Hey, how's about you stay here with Fuyumi while we go get her a gift and prepare for the 'you-know-what…" He whispered in the small boy's ear.

"Alright then," Tetsu agreed and continued eating.

"Thanks, 'Puppy boy,'" Sano said.

"Quit calling me that!!!"

"I think I'll go get fresh air," Fuyumi said getting up, "I had a cup too much…" She walked out under the blue sky. The wind gently caressing her face. The sun kissed her face. It was probably the most beautiful day ever, but Fuyumi is stuck doing household chores, "Such a beautiful day today…" She said looking at the sky and gingerly closed her eyes imagining herself at the beach again.

"Indeed it is," Soji said.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Fuyumi screamed.

"Sorry!!!" Soji apologized, "I was checking on you if you were okay…"

"Don't worry, I'm just being a drunk right now, sorry for shouting."

"That's okay," Soji said running off.

Fuyumi smiled and walked along headquarters by herself, then found herself cleaning the dishes with Tetsu.

"She's so calm…" Tetsu thought to himself, "And she was drinking a lot too…"

Fuyumi turned her head and looked at Tetsu who was looking at her, "So where did the others go?"

"They went on duty," Tetsu lied.

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "Well those lucky bastards… It's such a nice day…"

"Yeah it is," Tetsu said looking at the sky.

"You and Saya are going out to play, right?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah," Tetsu answered.

"T-THAT'S SO CUTE!!!" She squealed.


	29. Shopping

"She would look good with this too!" Heisuke exclaimed as he revealed a pink furisode to his friends.

"Oh, man," Sano said nervously.

"Fuyumi would look good in that, but I think she looks better in warm colors," Shinpachi said rubbing his chin, "Like orange or something."

"It's kind of funny how she was born in the winter, but she wears fall colors," Heisuke mentioned.

"You're right," Shinpachi said, "Only you would notice that."

"I know what I'm getting her!" Sano said.

"What?" The two asked.

"A sake bottle set," He said with a smile, "She's one Hell of a drinker!"

"You got that right," Shinpachi agreed, "There are so many things here, I don't know what to get her…"

"What about this kanzashi? Ooh! Or maybe this obi," Heisuke suggested.

"You can get that for her," Sano said purchasing the sake set.

"Maybe I should, ooh! This is cute too," Heisuke pointed out a small, wooden raccoon, "It reminds me of you, Shinpachi."

"Raccoon, eh?" The small man said crossed, "Well you guys go get whatever, I probably have the best gift for her," He said with confidence.

"Ooh! Tell me! Tell me," Sano begged.

"Why should I tell you? That's a secret and I think you guys should respect that," Shinpachi said walking away.

"W-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The two men asked.

"Away from you guys…"

"OH SNAP! AHHHHH!" Fuyumi screamed.

"Oh no, haha-san!" Tetsu exclaimed and ran towards Fuyumi had her back turned, "What happened?"

"M-my nail broke!!!" Fuyumi answered and revealed the broken nail of her index finger, "It's going to take forever to grow back…" She whined.

"Oh… Geez, haha-san, you scared me," Tetsu said releasing a sigh.

"I'm sorry for being such a weirdo, Tetsu," Fuyumi apologized, "Anyway; I need to finish dusting… So many chores!!!"

"I know! This is one part I hate about being a page…" Tetsu said crossing his arms.

Fuyumi giggled and patted Tetsu's fiery red hair, "You're too cute."

Shinpachi picked up one kushi comb after another, but none of them really didn't look right, "Damn, this is difficult…" He told himself, "What should I get?"

"Do you need any help, sir?" The shop owner asked.

"No, I'm just looking for a gift," He answered, "Thank you though…"

"Very well then," The shop owner walked back to the counter.

"Okay Shinpachi, calm down…" He thought to himself, "If I were Fuyumi, what would I get? No wait! I got the perfect gift…"

"I wonder what Shinpachi got for Fuyumi," Sano started.

"Yeah, I hope she likes my gift!" Heisuke squealed, "Fuyumi-chan looks good in anything."

"I hope Fuyumi won't be mad at us when we come back…" Sano mentioned nervously.

"Yeah," Heisuke agreed, "She'd probably be like: 'Damn you!' or 'Maybe if you helped, then we would've gone shopping together…'" He said pretending to be Fuyumi.

"Who knows, I hope she doesn't yell at us…"

"I don't know, we have gifts," Heisuke reminded with a wide smile.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"F-FUYUMI!?" The two screamed and quickly hid their gifts behind their backs, "W-we went out remember?"

"Oh… Well find anything?" She asked.

"Nope," Heisuke lied, "We just wanted to get fresh air…"

"Yeah, it's a nice day today and the three of us wanted to go out," Sano falsely explained.

"Is that so? Then where's Shinpachi?" She asked.

"He… Went… To… Get more…" Heisuke paused there for a second.

"Get more underwear!" Sano shouted, "You can never have too much."

"Oh… That's very nice to know, Sano…" Fuyumi said and slowly turned away.

"Yeah, nothing like clean underwear!" Sano exclaimed and walked inside dragging Heisuke.

"Good, she didn't suspect anything," Heisuke whispered to the large man.

"Those guys are acting weird," Fuyumi said to herself and walked towards the well to wash her face, "Well I'm glad the chores are done… Time to train… Then make dinner? Oh Hell no!" Fuyumi shouted.

"Is there something wrong, haha-san?" Soji asked.

"No, I'm just a little exhausted…" Fuyumi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we- I mean, you'll probably be fine," Soji said patting the young woman's back, "I have to rub Hijikata-san's feet, it's icky…"

"That's okay, Okita-san," Fuyumi said trying to comfort Soji, "I'm gonna go to the training hall."

"Alright, you be careful," He said watching Fuyumi walk away.

"I'm back!" Shinpachi announced while walking into the training hall.

"S-Shinpachi!!!" Heisuke cried out, "We missed you."

"'Miss you' my ass," Shinpachi said trying to pull Heisuke off of him.

"Shinpachi!" Fuyumi called out and held on to Shinpachi's other arm, "How was underwear shopping?"

"U-underwear shopping?" Shinpachi repeated then gave Sano and Heisuke a stern look.

The two looked at exchanged frightened expressions then looked at Shinpachi.

"I-it was pleasant…" The small man lied.

"Ooh! That's good," Fuyumi said letting go of Shinpachi's arm, "Todou-san, want to spar?"

"Sounds good," Heisuke agreed, "If I hurt you too much, you can always-"

"HYAA!" Fuyumi screamed out and whacked Heisuke's shoulder and quickly moved to the right.

"OW!" He exclaimed and glanced at Shinpachi and Sano who were laughing. Heisuke looked at Fuyumi, and then dropped his wooden sword, "My shoulder! My shoulder!" He cried, "It's painful."

Fuyumi rolled her eyes and hit Heisuke's head, "I'll never let my guard down, now fight like a man!"

Todou sighed and picked up his wooden sword, "I thought you would…" He said and ran towards Fuyumi with a sly smile on his face.

The young woman quickly moved left and twirled around staring at his back. Seeing that was an opening, Fuyumi grasped the wooden sword and thrusts it, but clumsily, Fuyumi tripped on her own feet and fell on her face.

"FUYUMI!" The other men in the training hall exclaimed and rushed over. Some ran out to grab wet towels or a medical kit.

Blood suddenly flowed under Fuyumi. It was soon a puddle of rouge. Shinpachi rushed over and helped Fuyumi up.

"Don't worry, it's just my nose," Fuyumi said with her bloody nose.

"Geez, you scared us," Shinpachi said, "You need to be more careful."

"Here Nagakura-san," A member handed over a wet towel.

"Thanks," Shinpachi said cleaning up Fuyumi's bloody face, "Is your nose broken?"

"No," Fuyumi answered, "It's just bleeding," She said laughing and placed her hands on Shinpachi's, "Don't worry, I'll be fine… Even though I lost a lot of blood."

"I think you need a drink!" Sano suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Fuyumi agreed and looked at her blood-stained clothing, "I think I'm done, thank you for sparring with me, Todou-san. And I'm sorry about the mess! I'll come back and clean it."

"Don't worry, we can have 'Puppy boy,' clean it up," Heisuke said nervously.

"It was my mess and my fault for being clumsy, so don't even think about it," Fuyumi said and walked to her room to change.

"Man, that gave me a scare," Shinpachi sighed.

"I'm glad she didn't break her nose," Sano said stretching, "So what did you get her?"

"Ooh! Heisuke wants to know!" Todou said jumping around.

"Want to know what?" Fuyumi asked in her orange kimono.

"F-FUYUMI!" The "Comedic Trio" exclaimed.

"I told you I was gonna come back and clean, didn't I?" She said cleaning up the blood.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself," Heisuke reminded Fuyumi.


	30. Gift

"Hi, Saya!" Tetsu greeted, "You brought the 'you-know-what?'"

The shy girl nodded her head and pulled out pouches of candy.

"Great! I hope she'll like them."

Saya smiled and grabbed Tetsu's palm, "I'm glad you invited me …"

"Me too," Tetsu agreed

"It's going to get dark shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, there's dinner, and Fuyumi's cooking is legendary!" Tetsu said smiling.

Saya sweetly smiled back at Tetsu and walked in with him.

"Toast to having Fuyumi around!" One member shouted out.

"To having the best chef and coolest woman in the Shinsengumi!" Another member shouted out.

"Oh, you guys are too kind…" Fuyumi said blushing, "I hope you guys like the dinner…"

"It's delicious!" Tetsu exclaimed, "I want thirds!"

"You sure ate a lot, Tetsu," Fuyumi said scooping Tetsu his third bowl, "Do you like your meal, Saya?"

The shy girl nodded her head and smiled at Fuyumi.

"That's good," The young woman said smiling back.

"It's good to have you around," Tetsu said smiling.

"It's all thanks to you for bringing me here and of course I thank Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, and Yamanami-san for accepting me."

"It's no problem," Kondo said chuckling, "It's a wonderful pleasure to have such a lovely swordswoman among us."

"I'm glad to hear that," Fuyumi said with a shy smile forming on her face, "Excuse me," She said getting up, "I need some air…"

"Let's eat so we can set up her surprise," Sano suggested.

"Right," Shinpachi and Heisuke agreed as they quickly finish up their dinner.

Fuyumi looked at the starlit sky and smiled back at the moon, "It was such a beautiful day today…" Fuyumi thought about the first time she arrived at the Shinsengumi. It was as beautiful as today.

"Hey," Shinpachi greeted.

"Hi," Fuyumi greeted back, "Done eating already?"

"Yeah, and I washed my own bowl."

"You're all grown up," Fuyumi teased.

"I'm not a child dammit!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "Anyway, let's go," He said grabbing hold of Fuyumi's hand.

"Where?" She asked.

"To your room," He answered.

"W-wait, what?!" She exclaimed, "Look I know we're in a relationship, but-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone, but Saya exclaimed.

"W-what is this? You guys did all of this for me?!" Fuyumi asked with a trembling smile on her face, "You're all the best…"

"No problem! It's a little party for you," Soji said.

"But you shouldn't have, I've only been here for a month," Fuyumi said sitting down, "Wow, the decorations are really cute."

"Yeah, Saya and I decorated your room," Tetsu said with a smile.

"It's very cute," Fuyumi said looking at the trinkets.

"We also got you a gift, haha-san," Tetsu said smiling to Saya.

The shy girl nodded her head and pulled out a very large pouch full of star candy.

"F-for me?" Fuyumi stuttered.

"Yup!" Tetsu exclaimed, "Star candy are your favorite, right?"

"You two are so sweet!" Fuyumi said giving the two children a big hug, "Thank you very much."

"Do I get a hug too, Fuyumi?" Heisuke asked.

"Like Hell you will!!!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Because I got you a gift too," He said happily and handed Fuyumi a large box.

"Really? You're too kind," Fuyumi said accepting the gift, "It's an awfully large box, what is it?"

"You gotta open it up to see it," Heisuke said with a confident smile on his face.

"Alright," Fuyumi said pulling the ribbon. She removed the top of the box and pulled out three small boxes, "Wow, so many boxes…"

"Open them, and I'm sure you'll like them," Heisuke said happily.

Fuyumi opened up one box and pulled out a small wooden figure of a fox wearing a kimono, "Ooh! It's super cute!"

"I know! Go open up another one," Heisuke said happily.

Fuyumi went ahead, and opened up the other small box. It was another small wooden figure, but instead of a fox, it was a raccoon, "I-it's so cute!!!"

"I think I know where this is going," Shinpachi said.

"Doesn't it remind you of Shinpachi?!" Heisuke squealed.

"It does! Wait," Fuyumi said tapping her chin, "HEY!!! You mean bastard!"

Heisuke laughed nervously, "Now, it's not what it seems, anyway, you should open up your last gift…"

"Oh, you're right," Fuyumi said opening the third box, "It's so pretty!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she pulled out the kushi brush, "You're seriously spoiling me! But thank you, Todou-san, these are very nice gifts."

"No problem," Heisuke said smiling, "Do I get a hug now?"

"Don't push it…" Shinpachi said.

"You're thanks is all I need," Heisuke said nervously.

"Thank you very much," She said again and sets the two figures next to each other, "They look cute together," She said and settled the kushi comb in her hair.

"I have a gift too!" Sano roared and pulled over the box.

"Thank you, Harada-san," Fuyumi said accepting the gift. She unwrapped the cloth around the box and saw that it was an orange sake set with red blossoms on them, "It's really cute!"

"You like?" Sano asked, "I picked it myself."

"I really like it! Arigatou, Harada-san!" Fuyumi thanked, "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab some sake!" She said running off with her new set.

"So where's your gift, Shinpachi?" Heisuke asked.

"It's something special," The small man said.

"Ooh, how suspicious…" Heisuke said.

"Time for a sake party!!!" Fuyumi said cheerfully.

"How many cups have you had?" Sano asked.

"Over one cup…" She answered.

"Yes…" Heisuke started.

"Yeah, that's all I can remember… Who wants a cup!?" Fuyumi asked.

"I do," Sano answered.

"Don't forget us!" Heisuke and Shinpachi exclaimed.

"None for me, but thank you for the offer," Soji refused.

"May I have a cup?" Saitou asked.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Everyone, but Saya screamed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to have fun too," Saitou said sitting in.

"Sure thing! The more the merrier!" Shinpachi said drinking his cup.

"Thanks for the gift, Todou-san, Harada-san," Fuyumi said drinking another cup.

"I think you have another gift too," Soji mentioned.

"I do?" Fuyumi asked looking around.

"Yeah, Nagakura-san does," Soji said smiling.

"Is it true, Shinpachi?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes," The small man answered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A promise," He said taking Fuyumi's hand.

"Is that so? May I know of this promise?" Fuyumi asked with warm smile.

"I promise to take care of you when you're sick. I promise to be with you when you're alone. I promise you'll be protected. I promise you a special outing every week. And I promise to love you," Shinpachi pledged kindly and sticks out his pinky

"T-that's so sweet!!!" Fuyumi exclaimed and intertwined her pinky with Shinpachi.

"Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye…" The two sang together.

"Aww… Isn't that just cute?" Soji asked.

Fuyumi tackled Shinpachi over and gave him a peck on his forehead, "I love you!"

"S-SO CUTE!!!" Everyone, but Tetsu, Saya, and Saitou exclaimed.

Shinpachi smiled and quickly returned a peck on Fuyumi's lips, "I love you too…"

Heisuke started to squeal like a pig being taken away, "You guys, there are children!!!"


	31. First

July 13, 1864. Three days after Fuyumi's one month stay.

"It's a nice day today," Fuyumi said looking at the sky.

Shinpachi smiled and sat next to Fuyumi, "Wanna go out later then?"

"Really?!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "You kept your promise…"

"Of course I did," The small man said looking at the sky.

"That's too cute…" Heisuke said crawling by.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" The couple exclaimed.

"You two are going on a date, so of course it's epic," Sano said rubbing his prickly chin.

"Dammit, Sano! Heisuke!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"It's awfully a nice day to go out," Heisuke said, "So where are you two gonna go?"

"I don't know," Fuyumi said, "Shinpachi never told me…"

"I was wondering maybe you would like to go to back where the Shinsengumi all began," Shinpachi said with a small smile.

"It's been a while since we went back," Sano said.

"I'd love to go," The young woman said smiling, "Who wants to help me with lunch?"

"We do!" The "Comedic Trio" exclaimed.

"Obviously," Fuyumi said walking to the kitchen with the three men behind her.

"We're gonna leave after we're done with lunch, alright?" Shinpachi asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Fuyumi agreed, "What to make for lunch…"

"Can I make the miso?" Nagakura asked.

"Then I'll be grilling fish! It's been awhile," Heisuke said.

"Yeah, clumsy woman set the fish on fire…" Shinpachi teased.

"Clumsy?!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "We were arguing!"

"You guys sound like a married couple," Sano teased.

"We always do," Fuyumi said washing her hands, "Can you wash the vegetables, Sano?"

"Sure thing," The large man accepted.

"Thanks," Fuyumi said and began cutting the clean vegetables and placing them in the tub, "How's the miso, Shinpachi?"

"It's fine, I just need to cut up some onions," He said stirring the soup a bit.

"That's good," She said while continuing cutting the vegetables.

"Ooh! Something smells good!" Soji said skipping by.

"Hello, Okita-san," Fuyumi greeted.

"Hello, haha-san, I just wanted to drop by and see what's for lunch."

"We're having miso, grilled fish, and stewed veggies as usual," Fuyumi said, "I hope that's fine…" She said nervously.

"Of course it's fine," Soji said smiling, "I can never get tired of your cooking."

"Oh, you flatter me," Fuyumi said smiling back, "Are you guys gonna be doing anything while Shinpachi and I go out?"

"Oooh! You're going a date!" Soji squealed, "Well… Hijikata-san told me I have to go on patrol and then I have to stay in…"

"Hijikata-san is being a stick in the mud for you, Okita-san," Shinpachi said with a laugh.

"You shouldn't say that," Fuyumi said, "Remember what happened a while ago?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah, you should thank me for that," Soji said.

"Saying that I was pregnant?!" Fuyumi shouted, "Why the Hell should I thank you!"

"Calm down, haha-san," Sano said holding Fuyumi back from eating Soji alive.

Heisuke and Shinpachi couldn't resist, but to laugh.

"Ow," Fuyumi said and looked at her cut finger. She watched as the bead of blood squirmed out of her skin.

"Cut yourself?" Shinpachi asked and walked over. He grabbed Fuyumi's finger and wrapped it with a nearby cloth, "Why don't you go clean it up? I can handle kitchen duty."

"T-thanks…" Fuyumi said with a red face and walked out of the kitchen remembering when the first time she cooked here. Shinpachi cut himself while cutting the vegetables, "I'm so clumsy," She said with a soft smile. Fuyumi cleaned up her cut and wrapped it. She walked back to the kitchen that smelled really good, "I'm back."

"Welcome back," Sano said with dried prune fingers, "You really taught Shinpachi a lot," He whispered to Fuyumi.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Heisuke asked walking in with the fish.

"Ooh! Those are perfectly burned," Fuyumi said, "Good job," She turned and looked at Shinpachi who finished up cutting up the vegetables, "Thanks."

"No problem," He said dumping the vegetables in the pot, "Okita-san, can you have Tetsu set up the dining hall?"

"Sure thing," Soji said walking out.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Fuyumi apologized, "So are we done?"

"Yeah, lunch smells amazing," Shinpachi said stretching his arms out and hauling the tub of rice over.

Everyone else brought the food to the hall that was still being set up by Tetsu, "Sorry for being slow," The small boy apologized, "Hijikata-san made me clean the training hall."

"That's okay," Fuyumi said, "You're a busy boy. Can you go get then others? We're done."

"Alrighty!" Tetsu said running off.

"Thank you for helping me," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Anytime!" The four men said together.

"I'm gonna eat a little, and then get ready," Fuyumi said giving Shinpachi a wink.

"Alright then," He said winking back and settling down.

"Ooh, sounds hot," Heisuke said, "I wish I get to go."

"Really? Well all were going to do is talk," Shinpachi said with a chuckle.

Fuyumi laughed along then saw that the men were walking in, "Good afternoon," She greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too," A member greeted back.

"Your lunch as usual," One member said with a smile.

"You men are too kind," Fuyumi said flattered, "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Your cooking is amazing as usual."

"Seconds!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"A-already?!" Fuyumi asked as she scoops Tetsu another bowl.

"Your cooking is delicious."

"Well Shinpachi made the miso. Todou-san grilled the fish while Harada-san and I were working on the veggies," Fuyumi said nervously, "I think I'm done. I need to pretty myself up," She said and walked out giving Shinpachi a mysterious wink.

"Damn you for having Fuyumi as your lover," Sano said.

"Now, Sano, don't get so jealous," Heisuke teased, "I wish I was in Shinpachi's place though…"

"Trying to steal my girlfriend?" Shinpachi asked.

"Girlfriend?" One man repeated.

"I didn't know about this!"

"Calm down, men," Kondo said chuckling, "You're quite a lucky one, Nagakura-san."

"I think so too," Sano agreed.

"Nagakura-san has a date after this," Soji mention.

"Oh, what are you two going to be doing?" The commander asked.

"Going back to our old place," He answered.

"Really?" Kondo asked, "It brings back memories…"

"Yeah, it's nice today and I thought going on a walk and getting to know each other would be nice," Shinpachi said.

"Oh Shinpachi, you're so sweet!" Heisuke said pretending to be Fuyumi.

The young woman smiled in satisfaction as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore the hana kanzashi Shinpachi gave to her. Fuyumi turned her head left to right viewing her profile, "I think I'm good to go," She said flaring her short hair.

"Wearing the kanzashi I gave you?" Shinpachi asked.

"Ready?" Fuyumi asked with her hand out.

"Ready when you are," The small man said and grab hold of Fuyumi's hand.

"You guys are already done with lunch?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it that was pretty quick," Fuyumi said laughing, "So old headquarters, right?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've been back, and I thought you might be interested…"


	32. Clouds

"That's pretty cool. My father told me about the Shinsengumi and how badly he wanted to join," Fuyumi mentioned.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but when my mother was slaughtered, my father changed his mind, and wanted to teach me and raise me. He didn't want to leave his only child!"

"I see," Shinpachi said.

"So does old headquarters look anything like this one?"

"No, it's a lot smaller," Shinpachi said, "But we had a lot of fun when we were there. But then we moved here. We were all excited, especially Okita-san," Shinpachi said with a wide grin on his face, "It was actually more like a shack where we can stuff fifty men…"

"No way!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "You guys were all stuffed in one, small shack?"

"Yeah, there are some things best to be unsaid..." Shinpachi said.

"Ooh sounds scandalous…" Fuyumi teased, "Just kidding! So where were you from?"

"Me? I'm from Hokkaido, born into the Matsumae upper residents," He answered.

"S-sugoi!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "I heard it's beautiful there!"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun there. When I was a kid, I was also known as 'Eiji,'" He said.

"That's so cute!" Fuyumi squealed.

"Yeah, so where were you from?" Shinpachi asked.

"I'm from here, Kyoto, but I'm from the Kira clan," Fuyumi said nervously, "I know, not much."

"That's okay," Shinpachi said with a laugh, "It doesn't matter if you're in a lower class, I love you," He said walking pulling Fuyumi in closer.

"You're so sweet!" The young woman exclaimed and hugged her small lover, "No one has ever said anything like that to me…"

"It doesn't matter where you come from," Shinpachi said embracing Fuyumi and let go, "I think we're almost there."

"That's good," She said walking along, "I'm sorry about that, I'm just glad."

"That's fine," He said looking up ahead to see the old headquarters, "There it is!" He said pointing.

Fuyumi elevated herself so she can see the old shack. Yes, it was very old and small. The grass was long, yet luscious and green. Wild flowers embedded on the grassy field, "It's adorable here!"

"Is it?" Shinpachi said, "Well this is where it all began…" He said looking around the shack, "Still worn out, there's also a forest with a river," Shinpachi mentioned.

"Ooh! That sounds wonderful," Fuyumi said, "Wow, it's like going through my parent's journal entries…" She said walking around the shack, "Did you used to cook the meals?"

"Of course I did, but right after we moved to Kyoto, Kondo-san-" Shinpachi stopped there. He hated thinking about Ayu, everyone did, it was tough to try to get over her death.

"Is there something wrong?" Fuyumi asked, "If it's uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me…"

"No, maybe it's best if you knew about her," Shinpachi said.

"Who?"

"Yamazaki Ayumu," Shinpachi said turning his head, "She was Yamazaki Susumu's older sister and like him, we didn't know she was a spy… She went out one day... A-and she was beat-"

"I see…" She said holding Shinpachi's hand, "That's probably why Kondo-san was unsure about me joining?"

"I guess, I'm sorry about that," The small captain apologized.

"No, I'm sorry for asking," She said, "So I'm guessing she was the chef too…"

"Yeah," He said with a sigh.

"I see," She said looking at Shinpachi, "Can we go see that river?" Fuyumi asked in a soft tone.

"Sure thing," He said smiling. The two walked together away from the shack and started to walk through the dense forest. The trees tower over the couple as they search their way to find the river.

"Wow, it's so enchanting here," Fuyumi said.

"Yeah, many wonderful memories here," Shinpachi said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well… Heisuke, Sano, and I were supposed to look for some water, but we end up getting lost…"

"Pfff! Seriously?!" Fuyumi asked, "That's funny!"

"No it's not!!! It was scary! I'm glad we were altogether, but when we lost Heisuke, we were spazzing out! We discovered him talking with a bunch small animals… We couldn't find our way out, so we slept in the forest for a night."

"That is scary," Fuyumi said as a chill rippled through her spine, "What else happened?"

"Hajime-san found us," Shinpachi said nervously, "Then Hijikata-san yelled at us for 'being a bunch of dumbasses,'" He answered.

"I can see that happening," Fuyumi said laughing hysterically, "You guys really do have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, the best of fun," Shinpachi agreed, "There was also this other time where we were doing an opera, tengu, dance thing."

"Ooh! Tell me what happened!!!" Fuyumi said eagerly.

"Well, we were all practically drunk and so we bought some cosmetics, props, and costumes. Then later that night, we gave each other roles."

"Oh, what role were you?" Fuyumi asked.

"The small raccoon," Shinpachi said, "It was really funny because Heisuke was pretending to be Hijikata-san who was 'a noble warrior' and Okita was the princess!!!"

"PRINCESS!?" Fuyumi started to crack up with tears rolling down her face, "You guys are too cute."

"Yeah, I threw a rock at Heisuke," Shinpachi said with a chuckle, "We're all best buddies," He said looking back.

Fuyumi looked back too to see that they were pretty far away from the shack. She looked up to see that the rays of the sun were reducing, "Is that the river you were talking about up ahead?" She said pointing.

"Yup," He said grabbing Fuyumi, "We had an awesome time here! We used to fool around so much there."

"That sounds fun," She said, "Wow… It's beautiful here… The river is so clear…" Fuyumi smiled and walked over towards the stream. She slipped her sandals and tabi off and rolled up her kimono.

"Whatcha doing?" Shinpachi asked.

"Putting my feet in the water," She said sitting down and dipping her long legs in the stream, "My father used to put me through Hell while training. What I do sometimes, I would go to the river and relax…"

"Is that so?" He said joining Fuyumi, "The water's cool."

"Yeah," Fuyumi said pulling her kimono up a little higher. She also pulled the hana kanzashi out and set it by her sandals.

Shinpachi started to blush then gave her a baffled look, "W-what are you doing?"

She started to get up and went deeper into the slow paced river, "Going into the river, what else?" She asked, "Oh Shinpachi, you pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!" He exclaimed, "I was just…"

"Want to come in?" Fuyumi asked with her arm extended.

Shinpachi nodded his head and stripped off his haori and bared his torso. He looked at Fuyumi who was staring at him, "Oh Fuyumi, you pervert!"

"What?!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "Well I'm sorry," She apologized and turned her head away with a red face, but lightly had her eyes on Shinpachi. He was small framed, but toned out. Fuyumi couldn't resist, but to blush a bit.

Shinpachi walked in with his hakama and as he walked in, Fuyumi tackled him at the spot. The two went down together. Shinpachi quickly sat up to see Fuyumi with a nervous smile on her face, "What the Hell was that for, crazy woman?!" He asked.

"Sorry," She apologized, "That was meant to be a hug."

"Am I that irresistible?"

"You're too cute!!" Fuyumi said and pulled Shinpachi up as well as herself, "I'm really sorry about that." She said again. The two were both drenched thanks to Fuyumi.

"Are you drunk?" Shinpachi asked, "You seem pretty happy today," He said stretching.

"No, I'm just really happy," She answered and splashed Shinpachi and quickly ran.

"Hey!" He shouted back, "Get over here!" Shinpachi said chasing Fuyumi and splashing her back. The two laughed together as they splashed the cool water against each other. They were like children. Having fun. Being loose.

"I wonder what those two are doing right now…" Sano said, "It's so weird with the two being gone!"

"I miss our daughter," Heisuke said in a crusty tone.

"He better treat Fuyumi right," Sano agreed in a motherly tone.

"They're probably having fun," Soji said eating candy, "You know those two."

"Ooh, sounds pretty scandalous," Heisuke said as usual.

"Makes me wanna go to headquarters now, but I'm too lazy to right now," The large man said stretching his arms.


	33. Shelter

"Yeah, it's also a nice day-" Heisuke stopped there and looked at the sky that was grey. The sun disappeared as drops of rain came down slowly, but got faster, and faster, "I shouldn't have said that."

"That was fun!!" Fuyumi said pulling herself out of the river.

"It was," Shinpachi agreed and noticed that the sun disappeared. He looked up to see dark clouds over the forest, "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Fuyumi said looking at the sky too, "Maybe it's going to rain…?"

"We should quickly head back then," Shinpachi suggested.

Fuyumi nodded her head and grabbed her kanzashi, and tabi. She just slipped on her sandals and looked at Shinpachi who grabbed his katana and haori.

"Lets go!" He said running with Fuyumi. The two quickly ran through the forest, but rain already started to heavily pour down on the two. The rain soaked them even more. Shinpachi looked back at Fuyumi, whose grip was starting to loosen up.

"S-Shinpachi… Can you slow down a bit," Fuyumi panted and tried to catch up with Shinpachi. Suddenly, Fuyumi tripped on a slipper rock and tumbled down.

"Fuyumi!" Shinpachi exclaimed and ran back towards Fuyumi.

The young woman tried to pull herself up, but her ankle pulled her back, "Ow…"

"Don't struggle too much, it'll get worst," Shinpachi said, "Get on my back…"

Fuyumi looked at Shinpachi and shook her head, "No, you're going to get squished!"

"Just get on, you don't seem heavy," He said pulling Fuyumi on his back.

"Shinpachi!" Fuyumi said blushing, "You don't have to carry me! You could've just supported me by my arm or something…"

"Don't worry, you're not that heavy," He said starting to walk, "I think we should stay at the shack until the rain stops," Shinpachi suggested.

"I-I guess…" Fuyumi said, "For something small, you're pretty strong…"

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked, "Well for something taller than me, you're pretty light."

"Really?!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "I wasn't trying to be mean!" She said then looked at the right, "I'm sorry… For being such a clumsy woman…"

"That's okay… It wasn't your fault..." He said softly, "I should've slowed down…"

Fuyumi slightly shook her head, but suddenly blushed, "Can you quit grabbing my ass!?"

"What?!" Shinpachi exclaimed with a red face as well, "Hello?! You're a freakin' giant and I can't help it. I'm tiny…"

"Is that so!? And I'm a pervert?!"

"Hell yeah!" Shinpachi yelled back.

"Ass grabber!"

"Giant!"

"Midget!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Fox!"

"Raccoon!"

"Meanie!" Fuyumi yelled in a childish tone.

"Damn, you got me there," Shinpachi said trying to think of another comeback, but spotted the shack up ahead. He started to walk a little faster, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Fuyumi groaned.

"I hope those two are okay, it's raining…" Heisuke said worried.

"Ooh, how romantic!" Sano squealed, "They're probably hugging and kissing or-"

"Remember there are children," Soji reminded and looked at Tetsu who was looking back.

Shinpachi sets Fuyumi by the entrance as he tries to pull the stubborn door, "Dammit…" He said then finally pulled it over. The small captain pulled up Fuyumi and helped her walk in. He set her by where the small fire pit was.

The shack was small and dusty. There were a few chests around and old, rusty pans. Shinpachi grabbed two large cloth and handed one for Fuyumi, "Dry yourself…" He said drying his hair with the cloth.

Fuyumi caught the cloth and dried her hair as well. She wringed the extra water from her kimono, "Thanks…" She said and scanned around the shack, "ACHOO!"

After a few attempts, Shinpachi finally set the flames in the fire pit. He walked over to Fuyumi and extended his arm, "You need to dry out…" He said.

Fuyumi grabbed Shinpachi's hand as he helps her up and walk towards the fire, "ACHOO!" She sneezed.

The small captain looked at her and handed a different cloth to Fuyumi, "I hope you feel better soon…"

"Thanks," She said smiling and watches Shinpachi crawl over, "I'm hoping the rain will stop soon…"

"Yeah, but what about your ankle?" Shinpachi asked and hung up his haori so it can dry, "It's going to get worst if you keep pushing yourself."

"Damn, I forgot about that…" Fuyumi said, "Well, maybe I can drag myself."

"That's scary!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "You promised not to push yourself, remember?" He reminded her.

"Damn, I forgot about that too," The young woman said with a laugh, "I just love the rain…"

Shinpachi looked at Fuyumi and turned his head back to the fire.

"It's so refreshing," She said setting her head on Shinpachi's shoulder, "I wonder if the guys back at headquarters are okay…"

"They're probably starving," Shinpachi said, "Either that or they're just bored since they have nothing to do since it's raining…"

"You guys don't go out and play in the rain?"

"No, why would we?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well… I dance in the rain and it feels good," She said smiling, "My father would get mad at me when I come inside drenched."

"Really? You were pretty rebellious," Shinpachi said.

"Yup, Fuyumi the 'Rebel Girl' is what my dad used to call me," She said laughing, "I used to have long, pretty hair, but it got in the way while I was training."

"Really? I can't imagine you with long hair," Shinpachi said, "I think you look cute already…"

"You're cute too!" Fuyumi said squeezing Shinpachi.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oops," Fuyumi said letting go, "You're just too cute!" She squealed, "Your wild orange hair, and super kawaii freckles!"

"K-kawaii freckles?" Shinpachi repeated, "Whatever," He said pouting.

"I'm totally worried about those two now!" Sano said squirming around, "What if they got lost or attacked by a bunch of hungry, small, animals?!"

"No, Shinpachi knows the way," Heisuke said drinking sake, "I'm hungry though, and I wish they come back when the rain stops…"

"Me too!" Sano cried, "None of us can really cook except for Fuyumi!"

"ACHOO!" Fuyumi sneezed again.

"I think you're getting a cold," Shinpachi said, "Let's hope the rain clears up."

"Yeah," She agreed then looked up at Shinpachi, "I hope so too…"

The small captain looked down to see Fuyumi's head set on his shoulder. He gave her a smile and kissed Fuyumi's nose, "Oops."

The young lady smiled and quickly reached Shinpachi's lips with hers. The captain blushed, but had the courage to softly kiss back.

"Okay! I'm desperate for food!" Sano cried.

"If you are, then go ask Tachibana to go make dinner then," Hijikata said walking by.

"But she and Nagakura-san went on a date," Soji said.

"Since when were they in a relationship?" Hijikata asked.

"For a while," Sano said.

"Wow, Hijikata-san, you can't really keep up with this," Soji said laughing.

"Shut up, Soji!" Hijikata shouted and stomped away.

"Oh my," Okita said and followed Hijikata.

"Shinpachi looked outside to see that it was still raining and that it was dark already, "Damn, it's night and it's still raining…"

"Shit, that's no good," Fuyumi said, "I'm starving… And I never thought it would rain just like that."

"I know, it was really nice this morning…" Shinpachi said sitting next to Fuyumi, "You look tired."

"Yeah…" Fuyumi said letting out a yawn.

"Sorry," Shinpachi apologized.

"Why?"

"This is probably the worst date," Shinpachi said releasing a sigh.

"What do you mean? It was super fun today," She said holding the small hand, "I'm glad you finally asked me out."

"I-is that so?" He said blushing, "Well I had a lot of fun too… Except for the part where I had to carry you…"

"WHAT?!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "You said I was light and now you think I'm fat?!"

"No, hearing you scream in my ear was!"

"Well I'm sorry! You were being a sneaky raccoon and grabbing my ass!"

"Grabbing your ass?!" Shinpachi said, "Not this again!"

"Why? You prefer some b-"

"Whoa!! Don't go there!" Shinpachi cut off.

"I thought so…" Fuyumi said, "I'm going to go to sleep now if you don't mind."

"Whatever…" He said and turned his head away and faced the fire.

"No, it's just my ankle that hurts…"

Shinpachi was surprised to see how quickly asleep Fuyumi fell. She was talking to her parents again, both probably talking about their date today, "Good night, Fuyumi," Shinpachi said and walked out to see if the rain had stopped yet. Apparently not.

"Heisuke, calm down!" Sano said holding his squirming friend.

"But I'M HUNGRY!" Heisuke shouted out, "There's no more fish! None of us can cook, we're all dead!" Heisuke said, "I'm looking for them!"

"You can't!" Sano said, "What if you interrupted something? And plus the winds are getting stronger…"

"You party pooper…" Heisuke whined, "SHINPACHI! FUYUMI!"

"AAAAAHH!" Fuyumi screamed.

Shinpachi quickly woke up as soon as her heard Fuyumi scream, "W-what happened?"

Fuyumi scanned around the shack, it was simply nothing, "I-I guess it must be the wind…"

"Probably," Shinpachi agreed and walked out and felt the wind lightly pushing him, "Yep, it's the wind… Just ignore it."

"Very well then, I'm sorry about that," She apologized, "Night!"

"Night," Shinpachi said back.


	34. Damn you!

July 14, 1684.

"Do you love Shinpachi?" Fuyumi's mother asked.

"I really do… I know it's a short period of time, but-"

"I don't accept it," Her father cut off.

"Hiro…" Fuyumi's mother started, "Why do you love me then?"

Fuyumi stared at her father in disappointment. She walked away on the shore off the beach.

"Fuyumi!" Her mother called out. She looked her husband and gave him a stern look, "I was only twenty when you married me…"

Shinpachi woke up as he heard the loud talking around and the ray of sun sneaking through the cracks.

"Good morning!" Heisuke, Sano, and Soji greeted as they burst through the wall.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Sano asked.

"How scandalous!" Heisuke cried.

"Shhh! Fuyumi's still sleeping," Shinpachi said, "She also sprained her ankle and got a cold…"

"No way!" Sano and Heisuke said.

"Yeah, we stayed here last night because of the rain and wind," Shinpachi said and looked at Fuyumi, "I had to carry her all the way here when she sprained her ankle while we were running through the forest."

"Good morning," Fuyumi greeted.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The four men exclaimed.

"Now you see how I feel?" Fuyumi asked, "ACHOO!"

"I think we need to start going back to headquarters now," Shinpachi said pulling his kimono together.

"Okay," The three men said walking out.

"Hey! Fuyumi's hurt y'know!" Shinpachi yelled out.

"Yeah, you're carrying her," Sano yelled back.

"WHAT!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"You don't love me? I guess… I guess I'll have to suffer in heartache," Fuyumi said in a sympathetic tone.

Shinpachi turned around and released a deep sigh. He walked over to the young woman and pulled her on his back.

"Arigatou, Shinpachi," Fuyumi thanked.

"Whatever," He said carrying Fuyumi and himself out.

"Aww, look at those two," Heisuke said looking back.

"It's kind of funny seeing Fuyumi being carried by our little man," Sano said chuckling.

"I can hear you!" Shinpachi yelled at the three who were up ahead.

"Shit," Sano whispered to himself.

"Those guys are so childish," Fuyumi said giggling.

"Yeah," Shinpachi agreed, "It's gonna take a while to head back to headquarters, so hang on, okay?"

"I know…" Fuyumi said with a smile forming on her face, "I can feel your heart beat."

Shinpachi's face turned bright red as soon as Fuyumi told him that. Yes, his heart was beating. Faster… Thump… Thump… Thump, "S-stop pushing against me…" He said shyly.

"SHINPACHI YOU PERVERT!" Fuyumi shouted.

The three men up ahead turned their heads around as soon as they heard Fuyumi scream at Shinpachi.

"'Shinpachi you pervert?'" Sano repeated.

"Ooh, sounds sneaky," Heisuke said, "I wonder what Shinpachi did this time."

"Pervert? I'm just saying!" Shinpachi shouted back, "They're getting in the way and it's weird!"

"What?! You've never had any problem with this?! I thought you were a man who can stand up to this kind of stuff," Fuyumi said jutting her lips.

"Oh, they even act like an old man and woman fighting," Sano said, "They're so unpredictable."

"I heard that!" The couple yelled out with each other.

"My back hurts now," Shinpachi whined.

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "Well maybe I should eat more so I can squish you!"

"What?!" The small man exclaimed, "Why squish me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuyumi teased, "I'm just playing with you, if you don't want to carry me anymore, I can always drag myself."

"Woman are you drunk?" Shinpachi asked, "You promised not to push yourself."

"Ooh, that sounded hot," Heisuke said with a snicker.

"We can still hear you!" The two shouted back.

"I guess so…" Fuyumi said, "But if you're ever tired, we can always just sit for a bit, then start going, or have Harada-san or Todou-san-"

"No," Shinpachi interrupted nervously, "You're probably better off with me rather then those things."

"'THINGS?!'" Sano and Heisuke repeated and quickly ran back to even out with the other two. Soji as well ran back since he didn't like to be lonely.

"You don't trust me, Shinpachi?" Heisuke asked.

"Of course not, you're a pervert," The small captain said.

"'Pervert?!" Heisuke screamed out.

"Well to me, I find me carrying your girlfriend a violation," Sano said proudly.

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked, "'Cause if not, I'd beat the shit out of you."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Fuyumi said cuddling closer.

"Quit that!" Nagakura said bashfully, "It's so weird…"

"Ooh, Shinpachi is uncomfortable about-"

"Don't go there," Fuyumi warned Heisuke.

"You guys are pretty rowdy in the morning," Soji said laughing.

"And plus I can't help it, I'm a lady," Fuyumi said laughing.

"Can we get off of this subject?" Shinpachi asked, "And take a break?"

"Sure," Fuyumi said and pushed herself off.

"If you want, I can always carry, Fuyumi," Heisuke said to Shinpachi.

"Hell no!" Nagakura said smacking the back of Heisuke's head, "You pervert…"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're probably an ass grabber too," Fuyumi said crossing her arms.

"'Ass grabber?'" Heisuke repeated, "Wait so does that make…" He paused there and slowly turned his head towards Shinpachi with a strange look.

"Shut up!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "I can't help it, I'm small and she's like a giant."

"He can't," Fuyumi said laughing, "But he's so cute when he's mad!"

"Shinpachi really is. Just like a raccoon having its food taking away," Heisuke compared.

"RACCOON?! DAMN YOU!" The small captain exclaimed and strangles Heisuke.

"Nagakura-san!" Soji said trying to pull Shinpachi off of Heisuke.

The small man finally lets go and hits the back of Todou's head again, "Damn you… Calling me a raccoon and Fuyumi a vixen…"

"No, she's more like a wolf," Heisuke said tapping his chin.

"Wolf? And why the Hell is that?" Fuyumi asked.

"Because wolves are cute, but big and scary too," Heisuke explained.

"'BIG AND SCARY?!" DAMN YOU!" Fuyumi shouted and strangles Heisuke.

"N-not you too," Heisuke coughed out.

"Haha-san!" Soji said pulling Fuyumi off of Heisuke, "Anyway, shall we head back then?"

Fuyumi lets go of Heisuke and looked at Shinpachi, "Fine, carry me."

"Sano's big, he can carry the both of us," Nagakura said stretching.

"Aww, but I thought you loved me…" Fuyumi said in a sympathetic tone, "I thought you liked carrying me, even your heart tells you."

Sano and Heisuke both busted a laugh when Fuyumi said that.

"Shinpachi you better do that if you wanna prove your love!" Sano exclaimed.

"Very well then," Shinpachi said bending down.

Fuyumi smiled and crawled on his back, "A-ri-ga-tou, Na-ga-ku-ra-san," Fuyumi breathed out.

Shinpachi blushed then rose up with Fuyumi on his back.

"That's the spirit!" Soji said.


	35. Concern

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys are enjoying it so far... Sort of, but here's chapter 35. Nothing really happends much in this chapter. This chapter and 31 was difficult to write.

"I hope you feel better," Tetsu said bringing in some tea.

"Don't worry, it's just a cold," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Yeah, but what about your ankle?" Tetsu reminded.

"Damn, I forgot about that," She said nervously.

"Do you forget everything?" Shinpachi asked.

"No, I remember our fun fun date," Fuyumi answered.

"Ooh! Tell me about it!" Heisuke cried.

"You guys sound like a bunch of teenage girls," Fuyumi said laughing, "But I'll tell you what happened."

"What?! Why tell these guys?" Shinpachi asked, "All we did was play in the river and ran through the forest while it was raining…"

"Ooh, sounds really fun fun," Heisuke snickered, "I wish we were there to spy on the two of you…"

"Me too," Sano agreed.

"Shinpachi was all sentimental and like, 'Here, let me carry you…' So cute when I tackled him too! He had this really cute, confused expression!" Fuyumi squealed, "It was too cute and when he bared his toned upper body, so cute!"

"Oh, sounds pretty cute alright," Heisuke said rubbing his chin.

"You disgust me!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"So how's your ankle feeling, Fuyumi?" Sano asked.

"Like all Hell broke loose," The young lady answered, "It's weird, I always get hurt…"

"That's not good," Sano said then looked at Shinpachi, "I guess Shinpachi will have to be cooking for a very long time."

"No!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "What kind of chef and girlfriend and member am I?! I just can't be a burden to everyone!"

"Don't worry," Shinpachi started, "It was my fault for not slowing down…"

"Aww, this is so sweet," Heisuke said.

"I have to keep my promise, so I must take care of you and do what I can," Shinpachi said.

"You're so kind!" Fuyumi said smiling, "Will we still have our dates?"

"Yeah, here," Shinpachi answered smiling back, "But these bastards aren't!"

"You're being so mean!" Heisuke complained, "I thought we're you're best buddies…"

"Yes, you guys are," Shinpachi said.

"Don't worry about me," Fuyumi said, "ACHOO!"

"Enough," Shinpachi started, "Go get rest; we had a long day yesterday."

"I know," Fuyumi said forming a frown on her face, "But can I at least have a bowl of miso?"

"Whatever helps," Shinpachi said walking to the kitchen.

"Haha-san needs a lot of rest," Soji said, "You're ankle is sprained."

"I know, and it sucks…" Fuyumi said crossing her arms, "I hate being a burden to everyone…"

"Don't worry; it's not that bad," Heisuke said, "You just don't need to walk around for the next three months."

"Are you kidding me?! Three months?!" Fuyumi shouted, "I don't want to stay here for three months! I want to go get some fresh air once in a while… I can't even work my job as a chef."

"At least you taught Shinpachi how to cook," Sano said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinpachi asked with the miso.

"Oh… You're back," Sano said nervously.

"Yay! Soup!" Fuyumi exclaimed happily, "Thank you."

"Yes," The small captain said handing the soup to Fuyumi, "I hope it's okay…"

"Itadakimasu!" Fuyumi chimed and drank the miso down as if it was sake.

"So how is it?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's yummy!" She answered, "You're cooking is getting better."

"Oh, is that so?" Heisuke asked, "Shinpachi, two bowls please?!"

"Dammit, I'm only serving Fuyumi," Shinpachi said.

"Oh, sounds scandalous…" Sano said, "I knew you were going to say that…"

"You pervert!" Shinpachi and Fuyumi shouted.

"You guys are so funny," Soji said laughing, "I have a question for the lovely couple."

"Ooh, what kind of question?" Heisuke asked, "Because I can always answer them…"

"Yeah, Okita-san?" Fuyumi asked.

"If it's something about expecting babies, then no," Shinpachi sighed.

"I'm not going to ask about that," Soji said laughing, "I'm just wondering about-"

"SOJI!" Hijikata called out.

"Oh snap, gotta go!" Soji said running off.

"That doesn't sound good," Sano said nervously.

"That was scary…" Fuyumi said.

"I wonder what Okita-san was going to say…" Shinpachi said rubbing his chin, "Hijikata-san is being a stick in the mud, and I wonder how he would react when you sprained your ankle…"

"Stick in the mud?" Hijikata repeated, "Is that what you think of me?"

"H-HIJIKATA-SAN!!!" The "Comedic Trio" screamed.

"No, Shinpachi is just drunk… Again!" Fuyumi lied.

"Is that so?" Hijikata asked, "Well I don't know if you should be the chef around here anymore. Since you're always getting hurt…" He said then ran off searching for Okita.

"Fuyumi…" Shinpachi started, "Hijikata-san is just…"

"No, he's probably right," Fuyumi said setting the bowl aside, "I think I should be getting rest now."

The three men watched Fuyumi as she crawled into a ball and slowly fell asleep. Shinpachi frowned and walked out of Fuyumi's room with the miso bowl.

"I hope she'll be okay," Sano said getting up.

"Me too," Heisuke agreed, "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go spar, what else?"

"Hmm… You're right," Heisuke said following Sano.

"But why?!" Soji whined, "Haha-san is not only our chef, but our member too…"

"Yeah, but she's always getting herself hurt!" Hijikata shouted back.

"Calm down, Toshi," Kondo said nervously, "I know Tachibana-san hasn't been cooking as she should be, but it's not her fault."

"Yeah, Hijikata-san!" Soji agreed, "Haha-san is always making the meals."

"But that's her job," Yamanami said.

"Well… She's very tired! She's a cook and a member, how is she supposed to balance everything out? And they're expecting a baby," Soji said crossing his arms.

"A child?" The commanders asked.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Oh, Nagakura-san," Soji said laughing.

"So that's false?" Kondo asked.

"I'm glad it is," Hijikata said in relief.

"So what brings you here, Nagakura-san? Kondo asked.

"I just happened to past by..." Shinpachi answered, "And quit assuming Fuyumi and I are going to expect a child!!!"

"I'm sorry," Soji apologized, "But it would be wonderful though, I want to be the nanny!"

"Since when were the two of you married?" Hijikata asked.

"You're so slow!" Okita said, "They're just close lovers… Even though it's only been a month or something."

"You two are a fine couple," Kondo said with a fatherly chuckle, "You can be like Yamanami and Akesato."

"Is that so?" Yamanami said with a warm smile, "There's a lot of depth to a woman's heart."

"You guys are mean," Shinpachi said walking out.

"No wait!" Soji called out then flopped to the floor, "Ow…"

"They seem to have a bright future, they're adorable," Yamanami said happily, "Speaking of this, I think I'm going to go to Shimabara…"

"Have fun!" Kondo said laughing.

"I'm back," Shinpachi said quietly. He looked at Fuyumi then sat next to her. He pulled the sheets towards her a bit more, but suddenly felt her palm on his.

"Welcome…" Fuyumi sluggishly greeted, "Why are you here?"

"I just… Want to check on you," Shinpachi said lying next to Fuyumi.

She turned her head and looked at Shinpachi who was looking at her. Fuyumi smiled at him then turned her head to look at the ceiling, "They're mad at me, aren't they?"

Shinpachi gave Fuyumi a concerned, "No, they're just… A little worried about you getting hurt a lot."

"I guess I would feel the same way…" Fuyumi said sadly, "Am I too troublesome?" Multiple beads of tears streamed down her face.

The small captain smiled and wiped each tear away from her face one by one.

"No, you're not…"


	36. Suggestion

**Author's Note:** Did the Kinmon Rebellion really take place? Yes, it did. Well this chapter is short and pretty boring, but try to enjoy it.

July 20, 1864. One day after the Kinmon Rebellion.

"So how many of those bastards did you guys get?" Fuyumi asked.

"Just about a dozen," Sano said.

"When we got there, it was sort of too late," Shinpachi said.

"The fire was scary, but we stayed up till now putting them out," Heisuke said, "There were so many left homeless…"

"I feel so bad for them," Fuyumi said, "I wish I was there to help…"

"Don't worry, there were very few who were burned," Sano mentioned.

"I can see that," Fuyumi said looking at Shinpachi wrapped fingers, "I'm glad everyone is fine."

"Yeah, there was a small orphanage that was burned down too," Heisuke said, "I feel sorry for those kids, they have nowhere to go."

"Maybe we should bring them in and help them find a place or something," Fuyumi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Sano said rubbing his chin.

"Ooh! That's a wonderful idea, haha-san," Soji said happily.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The four shouted.

"Sorry about that," Soji apologized, "It'd be great if we brought the four orphans in."

"There are four of them?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, they were crying when they saw that their home was burning down," Soji said, "I'm going to ask Kondo-san about that." He said walking off.

"'Puppy boy' would probably be happy with those kiddies around," Heisuke said smiling, "He needs some friends to play with."

"Yeah," Fuyumi said with a grin, "I hope Kondo-san and Hijikata-san would consider this idea…"

"So what do you think, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san?" Soji asked.

"That's a wonderful idea," Yamanami said, "Tachibana-"

"No," Hijikata said immediately.

"Why not?" Soji asked, "They have nowhere to go, nothing. All of their belongings were burned down…"

"They'll just get in the way with everything," Hijikata answered.

"Yeah, but I want to provide them things that I never had," Soji said, "I guess I'll be leaving this to you three," He said walking away.

"Toshi," Kondo started, "Why not consider this? All we ever do is train."

"I know!" Toshizo raised his voice, "They'll just get in the way though! Nothing, but brats!"

"But why is Ichimura here?" Kondo asked, "Just do it for the children."

"Fine!" Toshi accepted, "Just don't get those brats in my way." He said and stomped out.

"Is your cold getting better?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah, I feel better already!" Fuyumi said happily, "So you got your arm slightly burned?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Tetsu said.

"You worry too much Fuyumi," Shinpachi said, "Like you've said yourself, 'Let loose,'"

"I guess so," The young woman said nervously, "It's a dark day today."

"It is," Heisuke agreed, "And now it rains…"

"I hope the commanders considered your idea," Shinpachi mentioned.

"We did," Yamanami said.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry to scare you guys like that," Yamanami apologized.

"So you guys considered my idea?" Fuyumi asked.

"It was hard to convince Toshi though," He said pushing up his glasses.

"So the kids are coming over?!" Heisuke asked happily, "Goodie!!!"

"Don't get too excited, you pervert," Shinpachi said.

"Pervert?" Heisuke repeated.

"So when are the kids coming over?" Sano asked.

"Kondo-san, Okita-san, and I will be retrieving them," Yamanami answered.

"So four kids?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, three girls and one boy," Shinpachi said stretching his arms, "I'm gonna start making lunch."

"Thank you," Fuyumi said giving Shinpachi a hug, "Can I has some sake?"

"Are you drunk?" Shinpachi asked.

"No, but I will be," She said laughing.

"Fine," Shinpachi said walking out.

"So how's your ankle?" Sano asked.

"It's only been six days, and it's not really progressing," Fuyumi answered.

"I think Kondo-san is looking for me, I'll be off," Yamanami said and walked away.

"I see," Sano said, "I hope you feel better soon…"

"Me too," Fuyumi agreed, "I need to go to visit my parent's grave."

"Is that so?" Shinpachi came in with the sake, "When do you have to go?"

"I have to go back on November 27th," Fuyumi answered, "My mother died on the twenty fifth, but my father died two days and eleven years later."

"Is it okay if I come?" Shinpachi asked setting the sake set down.

"Sure," Fuyumi said smiling. She poured herself a cup of sake and quickly drank it down, "That's the stuff!" She said and poured herself one cup after another.

"Whoa, don't drink too much or the kids will think you're weird," Heisuke warned.

"Damn, you're right," Fuyumi said laughing, "Well I think that should be enough, thank you, love."

"Anytime," Shinpachi said cleaning up the sake set and walked out to get lunch prepared.

"I wonder where the kids will sleep," Sano said.

"They can stay here with me," Fuyumi said, "If they sleep with you guys, they'll all be squished."

"Hmm… You're right about that," Sano said.

"They can sleep with me," Heisuke said.

"Like Hell they would!" Fuyumi and Tetsu exclaimed.

"At least 'Puppy boy' will have some friends to play with now," Heisuke said.

Tetsu looked at Todou, then at his hand, "I guess I do."

"Don't worry, the kids will like you," Fuyumi said placing her hands on Tetsu's shoulder, "Just have fun, maybe Saya-chan can come over and play too."

"Aww, puppy love," Heisuke said.

"Shut up!" Tetsu exclaimed, "So these kids…"

"Don't worry, they're probably a bit younger than you," Fuyumi said.

"Now don't be shy," Yamanami said to the four orphans, "We have very kind people there."

"Really?" One girly voice asked, "Are there monsters?"

"There are no such things as monsters!" Another girlish voice popped out.

"You guys will love our haha-san," Soji said smiling.

"Haha-san?" The four children asked.

"Is she scary?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is her cooking yummy?"

"Does she like mean little boys like Kyo?"

"Shut up!" The boy shouted.

"We're here," Kondo announced.


	37. Orphans

The four orphans shyly walked into their temporary home. Soji smiled at the children and walked along with them, "Here, let me introduce you everyone," Soji said walking the orphans to Fuyumi and the others.

"It smells good," One girl said.

"Nagakura-san is probably cooking up lunch," Soji said, "Hello everyone!"

"Welcome back, Okita-san," Tetsu greeted and noticed four children on his side.

"Hello, Okita-san, and our lovely guests," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself," Soji said looking at the kids.

A small girl with long black hair with brown eyes in a blue kimono walked up with a big grin on her face, "I'm Harumi!" She said, "I'm seven-years-old and I like candy!"

"Hi, Harumi," Heisuke greeted, "I'm Todou Heisuke," He said smiling.

The tall boy with scruffy, black hair in the black kimono stepped up looking at the right, "I'm Kyo… And I'm twelve."

Fuyumi looked at the boy who looked upset or something. She simply smiled and looked at the children, "I'm Tachibana Fuyumi, but I'm pretty sure you heard from Okita-san that I'm known as 'haha-san.'

"Haha-san…" A small voice peeped. It was a small, pale girl in a pink kimono. She was wearing a blanket over her head, "I-I'm Rina…"

"Is there anything else you want to say, Rina-chan?" Soji asked.

The small, shy girl shook her head and hid behind Soji.

"I'm Harada Sanosuke!" Sano roared, "I'm twenty five and the best spear fighter in the Shinsengumi!"

"Salutations, I'm Minami, but I prefer Nami," The girl with poofy, brown hair introduced herself. She was average height with dark eyes. Her kimono was a royal red with light blue dragon flies adorned, "And I'm nine… And a half years old."

"I'm Ichimura Tetsunosuke," Tetsu said, "I'm fifteen years old and-"

"And the crappiest page and tea maker ever," Heisuke said laughing.

"Shut up!" The crimson haired boy shouted.

"You're so immature," Nami said.

"WHAT?!" Tetsu shouted again.

"Now now, let's not get into a fight," Fuyumi said laughing.

"She started it!" Tetsu said pointing at Nami.

"You're weird too," Harumi said.

"Who wants to play shiritori?' Fuyumi asked.

"Sh-shiritori?" Sano repeated.

"Let's have lunch before we do," Shinpachi popped in and looked at the kids, "The name's Nagakura Shinpachi. Second unit captain."

"Welcome back, Shinpachi," Fuyumi greeted.

"Really?" Kyo asked, "'Cause you don't look like it."

"Don't be mean because he's short, Kyo," Nami said.

"Hey!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Remember, they're just children," Heisuke reminded, "So who wants to have lunch with uncle Heisuke?"

The smallest one of all, Rina shook her head and ran towards Fuyumi, "I want to eat with haha-san," She said hugging Fuyumi's arm.

"I'm going to eat with everyone else," Nami said.

"Me too," Harumi said, "Why don't you come eat with us, haha-san?"

"Because she sprained her ankle," Sano said, "So haha-san really can't move."

"Shinpachi can give me a piggy back ride," Fuyumi suggested.

"What?! Again?" Shinpachi whined.

"I thought you loved me…" Fuyumi said sympathetically.

"You're so mean to haha-san!" Harumi exclaimed.

Soji, Heisuke, and Sano couldn't help, but to laugh their heads off.

"Harumi-chan is right!" Sano said.

"Whatever," Shinpachi said crossing his arms, "So you're Harumi?"

"Yes, I am," The girl answered.

"I'm Minami, but I prefer Nami," She introduce herself, "You look awfully young to be a captain."

"So what if I'm short? I'm still one of the best," Shinpachi said, "Now let's go eat."

"Yay!" Fuyumi said crawling on Shinpachi's back.

"Woman, what are you doing?!" The small captain exclaimed.

"I wanna eat lunch with everyone else," The young lady answered, "I think the kids should meet everyone else."

"Fine…" Shinpachi rolled his eyes and started to walk off to the dining hall.

"I want a piggy back ride too," Harumi complained.

"You complain too much," Kyo said then followed the couple.

"Shut up, Kyo!" Harumi yelled out then leaped on Heisuke's back, "Charge, horsy!"

"What?!" Heisuke exclaimed, "Fine," He said starting to walk.

"Let's go eat," Soji said holding Rina's hand.

"Hi everyone!" Fuyumi greeted.

"Hi, Tachibana-san."

"It's been a while, Fuyumi-chan."

"It smells yummy, Shinpachi," Fuyumi whispered in Shinpachi's ear.

"Well of course it does," He said setting Fuyumi down, "I learned from the best."

"Ew, this is gross," Kyo said backing up from the couple, "Why not get a room or something…"

"They can't help it," Soji said, "They're expecting a baby."

"QUIT IT WITH THE BABY TALK!" The two exclaimed.

"He's just lying," Fuyumi said.

"Okay…" Soji said, "They're just lovers."

"Ew…" Kyo said.

"Are you two married?" Harumi asked.

"No," Fuyumi answered.

"Not yet," Shinpachi said smiling at Fuyumi.

"That's so cute!!!" Soji and Heisuke squealed.

"Wow it's already been two months, and you're already considering marriage?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, but we like to take things slow," The two said. Fuyumi shyly smiled back at Shinpachi and then looked at everyone, "Have you guys met the children yet?"

"Children?"

"Yes, Kondo-san, Yamanami-san, and I brought them in after Tachibana-san's suggestion," Soji said, "This is Rina, Kyo, Nami, and Harumi," He said presenting each orphan, "They'll be staying for a while."

"Shall we eat now?" Sano asked.

"Itadakimasu!" Fuyumi sang.

"Itadakimasu!"

"So how is it?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's good," Tetsu said, "I want seconds!"

"I'll be right back," Soji said, "Hijikata-san is probably hungry too."

"Be careful, he might chew you out," Yamanami warmed.

"I will," He said walking out.

"I want seconds!" Harumi called out.

"You eat to fast," Nami said slowly eating.

"So, I'm hungry," She said crossing her arms, "We haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Rina hungry…" The small girl said.

"Don't worry, we have the best chef around," Fuyumi said smiling.

"Me?" Shinpachi asked.

"Of course," One man says.

"So do those brats know to stay away from me?" Hijikata asked.

"Not yet, but I will tell them," Soji said smiling, "Nagakura-san is considering marriage with Tachibana-san."

"Is that so?" The vice commander asked.

"Yup, but they're going to take it slow for a while."

"Well, I don't know about that," Hijikata said.

"Why not?"

"It's only been two months and-"

"Do you understand love, Hijikata-san?" Soji asked, then walked away disappointed.

"Gochisosama," Fuyumi said.

"Haha-san is done?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it was yummy."

"Can we play outside, haha-san?" Rina asked.

"Well, I do n-"

"Of course she can," Shinpachi said looking at Fuyumi, "Don't worry, I can carry you around."

"Can you really do that, chichi-san?" Rina asked.

"'C-chichi-san?" Everyone repeated.

"You're so cute!" Heisuke said hugging Rina, "What about me?"

Rina tapped her chin, "Niwatori."

"N-Niwatori?!" Sano bursts laughing his head off, "Now that's not very nice, Rina-chan."

"O-ji-san," Rina said.

"He's not that old," Shinpachi said laughing, "Just call him oji-san Todou."

"Can we play around now?" Kyo asked, "I'm all done."

"If you're done, you can all play with me," Soji said smiling.

"Ooh! I do!" Fuyumi said childishly, "Let's go, Shinpachi!" She said hugging him.

"I think you're way too drunk, are you sure you don't need a nap?" Nagakura asked.

"Am I?" Fuyumi asked, "Let's go!" She said crawling on Shinpachi's back.

"Gochisosama," Shinpachi said then walked out with Fuyumi on his back and noticed that the children were following him, as well as his cronies.

"They're so cute," Sano said.

"You mean the kids or our friends up there?" Heisuke asked.

"Both of course," Sano said laughing.

"Can you set me under that tree?" Fuyumi asked.

"This one?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yup," She said then crawled off his back. Fuyumi smiled and settled herself under the tree, towering over her head.

"Haha-san!" Rina called out and ran over, but suddenly, her blanket flowed off of her head. Long, ribbons of golden hair. The wind caressed her beautiful hair. She hugged Fuyumi tightly and nuzzled her face against her mother figure.

"Rina, what beautiful hair you have," Fuyumi said touching her silky, golden hair, "Why would you hide such beautiful locks?"

"I've never seen anything like that," Sano said.

"Maybe one of her parents was a foreigner?" Heisuke thought.

"Yeah," Nami started, "Her father was, that's what I heard."

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yeah, her mom says she's an imperfection," Kyo said crossing his arms, "When we took her in, Rina didn't know what was going on."

"I felt bad for her," Harumi said picking up the flowers.

Fuyumi smiled and patted Rina's head, "Is it fine with Rina-chan that haha-san can play with her hair?"

The small girl smiled and nodded her head.

"You're it!" Kyo said tagging Tetsu and ran off.

"Hey!" Tetsu exclaimed then tagged Soji, "You're it, Okita-san!"

"I wasn't prepared!" Soji said laughing.


	38. Princesses

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait on this one, I had a block =_= Though I finished this chapter, it's really boring, and I couldn't think of anything much. 'Try' to enjoy it or whatever. "Shinsengumi No Haha" will be going on for a while. Sorry for the crappiness.

**Hime-Princess**

**Doubutsu-Animal**

"Thank you, haha-san," Rina said looking at her hair, "It's pretty."

"Really?" Fuyumi asked, "Well, your hair is just so beautiful, I don't get why you cover it."

"Rina's haha-san did not like it."

Fuyumi quickly looked at Rina and embraced her. It was hard for Fuyumi to see a child be abandoned because of their appearance. She found it cruel, "Is that so?" Fuyumi asked, "Well… I think it's beautiful."

"DAMN YOU!" Tetsu screamed at Heisuke, "Getting me in trouble by Hijikata-san!"

"Me? You were the one who jumped out of the trees!" Heisuke screamed back.

"I'm tired," Kyo said yawning.

"I picked you some flowers, haha-san," Harumi said handing over a bouquet of wild flowers.

"For me?" Fuyumi smiled and accepted the wild bouquet, "Thank you, do you think you can grab me more?"

"More? Okay!" Harumi said running off.

"Haru-nii brought pretty flowers," Rina said smiling, "What's haha-san's favorite flower?"

"My favorite?" Fuyumi tapped her chin and thought about it, "I guess it has to be… A red chrysanthemum."

"Chrysanthemums?"

"Yes, this sounds funny, but before my mother died, she would always bring home a bouquet of red chrysanthemums every winter," Fuyumi said laughing, "Weird, right?"

"That is weird," Harumi said with a large amount of flowers. It was literally a whole flower field.

"It is…" Rina agreed, "Why does haha-san need so many flowers?"

"Thank you, Harumi," Fuyumi said piling up the flowers next to her.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked strolling by.

Fuyumi smiled and grabbed two daisies. She weaved the two stems together and grabbed one flower after another. Fuyumi continued to weave the flowers together, "I'm making something."

"What are you making, Fuyumi?" Shinpachi asked, "Is it like some sort of necklace or collar."

"It's definitely for you," Heisuke said laughing, "So scandalous."

"No, you pervert," Fuyumi said connecting the last stems together. She smiled and set the ring of flowers around Rina's head, "It's a flower crown for Rina- hime-san."

"Ooh! I want one!!!" Harumi said begged.

"Alright," Fuyumi said and immediately started working on Harumi's flower crown.

"It's so simple, but that's pretty impressive," Heisuke said sitting down, "How do you make these?"

"Strangely, my father taught me," Fuyumi said smiling, "It's a lot prettier with more variety of flowers, but these are fine too."

"Wow," Sano said squatting next to Shinpachi was watching Fuyumi weave the flowers together.

"All done!" Fuyumi said presenting Harumi a flower crown, "I hope you like it, Harumi-hime-san."

"I do! I do!" Harumi said happily and gave Fuyumi a big hug.

The young woman smiled and hugged back, "I'm glad you like it," Fuyumi said letting go and started on another one for Nami, "Do you think you can grab Nami for me?"

"Sure thing," Harumi said marching off with Rina.

"I feel bad for Rina-chan," Fuyumi said with her smile slowly dissolving, "Her mother left her because of her appearance."

"Is that so? Poor thing," Heisuke said looking at Shinpachi who hasn't said anything yet, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shinpachi replied, "I'll be going out for a bit," He said getting up.

"Later," Fuyumi said waving and continued weaving the flowers, "I want to go out too."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine by the time you visit your parents," Heisuke said.

"I guess so," Fuyumi said, "So are you guys going with me?"

"Of course," Sano said, "We don't want you in danger or anything."

"You guys are great friends," Fuyumi said looking at the completed floral crown.

"We brought Nami-nii back!" Harumi said dragging her, "Oh? Where's chichi-san?"

Heisuke, Sano, and Fuyumi altogether bursts into laughter.

"Well, he went out to get fresh air," Heisuke said wiping the tear from his face.

"Here, Nami," Fuyumi said presenting the flower crown, "I hope you like it."

"Thank you very much, haha-san," Nami said smiling, "It's very pretty."

"No problem," Fuyumi said and began making another one.

"Oh, who is this one for?" Heisuke asked.

"Hmm… Can I have two bouquets of the red chrysanthemums?" Shinpachi asked.

"Very well then," The elderly woman said handing the small captain the red bunch, "Is it for someone special?"

"Why yes, yes it is," He said handing the elderly woman the money.

"Oh kids nowadays," She said smiling, "Thank You very much, please come again."

"Very well then," He said smiling back and walked out looking at the thicket of crimson chrysanthemums, "I hope she'll like these."

"One for you and one for you!" Fuyumi said setting the crowns on Sano and Heisuke's head, "Now we can all play 'pretty pretty princess tea ceremony!'"

"I want to be 'Doubutsu no Hime!" Heisuke said laughing.

"Of course you are, ya' creep!" Sano said laughing along, "Do I have to be a princess? What if-"

"We all have to be 'pretty pretty princesses!' No acceptations for princes," Fuyumi said, "I will be the great 'Fuyumi-hime-san!"

"'Doubutsu-hime-san!'" Rina called out, "Can you put on some makeup? You look kind of frumpy."

"F-frumpy?" Heisuke repeated.

"I think 'Doubutsu-hime' looks beautiful," Fuyumi said laughing, "Can someone carry me to my room so I could grab my makeup kit?"

"No way! You're really going to apply makeup all over his face?!" Sano asked, "I'm not going to carry you, but I can grab it for you."

"Very well then," Fuyumi said laughing, "It's the large drawer with a mirror."

Sano nodded his head and marched towards Fuyumi's room.

"So who are you, Nami-chan?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm Minami-hime, who else?" The girl answered.

"Is this the one?" Sano asked bring out the drawer.

"Thank you!" Fuyumi said smiling, "Do come by 'Doubutsu-hime-san!"

"I-I think I'll pass," Heisuke said nervously, "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Rina, Nami, and Harumi tackled him and drew with the cosmetics all over his face.

Shinpachi settled the bouquet in his room and walked outside to greet everyone else. "Wh-what in the world is going on!?" Shinpachi screamed as he saw Heisuke's makeup covered face, "Oh-"

"Yay! You're back, my prince!!!" Fuyumi said wanting to get up.

"Hey! Don't push yourself," He said running over, "What the Hell is up with your face, Heisuke?"

"The name's 'Doubutsu no Hime!!!'" Heisuke said in a horrible, female tone, "Oh my prince, you've returned~" He said clinging to Shinpachi's leg.

"Get off of me!" The small man demanded.

"Don't get mad, have a crown," Fuyumi said placing a flower crown on Shinpachi head, "Now let's finally play 'pretty pretty princess tea ceremony!'"

"That doesn't sound so good," Shinpachi said slowly backing away.

"Ooh! Let's play, Nagakura-san!" Soji said hopping by and placed a flower crown on himself.

"Yay! Okita-san is playing!" Fuyumi squealed.

"Can you be at least a little manlier?" Sano asked.


	39. Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:** This is another terrible chapter. Again, nothing really happends...Bare with me...Soon after the kids leave, there will be tons 'o' fun...I hope.

"The dinner you made was so yummy!" Fuyumi said sipping her sake cup. She smiled and looked around Shinpachi's room.

"Is that so? Well… I'm glad you enjoyed it," He said sipping his cup of sake, "So are the kids going to be sleeping with you tonight?"

"Yeah, but Kyo said he wanted his own room," Fuyumi said smiling, "I understand."

"So where is he going to be sleeping then?"

"I don't know, maybe with Tetsu and the other members," She said shrugging.

"That sucks," Shinpachi said pouring himself another cup, "Man, I'm tired."

"Is that so, my prince?"

"Quit calling me that!"

"So you don't like that term? Maybe… Shin-kun! Or 'Raku-n-san!'" Fuyumi teased, "Sorry, I think I've had a cup too much…"

"Yeah, you chugged down three bottles already," Shinpachi said placing his head on his palm, "You practically intoxicated yourself every time you drink." Fuyumi quietly giggled and pulled herself closer to Shinpachi. She placed her head on his shoulder and sipped her cup.

"Is that so? Well… I do sake facials too… That's why my skin is always so flawless," Fuyumi said nuzzling closer to Nagakura, "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"It's nothing," Shinpachi denied.

"Are you sure? Did you want to sleep with me?"

"N-No, crazy woman!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "It's not that. I-I'm just a little worried about those kids."

"Why? They're just going to be here until they find a new shelter," Fuyumi said giggling, "I'll miss them though…"

"Yeah," Shinpachi looked down at Fuyumi who was looking at him with a smile. He smiled back and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"When is haha-san going to be back?" Harumi asked, "Haha-san and chichi-san have been gone for a while!"

"Those two lovebirds are just on their weekly dates," Heisuke said.

"Yeah, they don't like their dates interrupted, Shinpachi knows when we're there," Sano said shivering, "Man, I wonder what they're doing."

"Ooh, sounds scandalous…" Heisuke said rubbing his chin.

"Fuyumi!" Shinpachi shouted. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her up, "Wake up!" Fuyumi did not wake up at all. She was probably knocked out due to all of the drinking.

"What happened?!" Heisuke asked dramatically.

"Fuyumi drank too much and passed out," Shinpachi answered.

"Oh… That's normal," Heisuke said.

"Well I'm too drunk right now," Shinpachi said, "We drank too much tonight."

"Let her sleep in your room then," Todou said with a malicious smile.

"What about the kids?"

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"Well maybe they can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Fuyumi's by myself," Shinpachi suggested.

"I'll grab the kids then," Heisuke said walking out. Shinpachi looked at Fuyumi then grabbed the red chrysanthemum thicket. He smiled then walked into Fuyumi's room, setting the bouquet in her room.

Shinpachi walked back to see all the children except for Kyo in his room, "Night girls," He said.

"Haha-san drank too much," Harumi said.

"She did," Shinpachi said walking to Fuyumi and tucking her in, "Night…" He said quietly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ooh," Nami said with a giggle, "You drank too much too."

"I sure did," Shinpachi said and slowly walked away into Fuyumi's room.

Rina snuggled in with Fuyumi along with Harumi and Nami who were on the other side of Fuyumi, "Night, haha-san," The three said together.

"So how was your date, Shinpachi?" Sano asked.

"Fuyumi drank too much and passed out," He said, "But otherwise, it was another fun one. Drinking, laughing, and-"

"Adult fun!" Heisuke squealed.

"Shut up, pervert!" Shinpachi said hitting Heisuke's head, "Pervert…"

"I'm just kidding!" Heisuke said with a nervous laugh, "So you guys just talk, drink, laugh, and that's all?"

"Yep."

"You guys are boring," Sano said, "Why don't you go out or something."

"Idiot, her ankle is damaged," Shinpachi said. Heisuke laughed then noticed the red chrysanthemums around Shinpachi.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"What's what?" Shinpachi asked.

"Red chrysanthemums?" Sano thought.

"Yeah, and?"

"They're so pretty!" Heisuke squealed, "Such glistening elegance. A warm color!"

"Are you talking about the flowers or Fuyumi?" Sano teased.

"Hey!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "And you guys call yourselves 'friends….'"

"What?!" Heisuke exclaimed back, "I'm not flirting with her or anything, and she's all yours!"

"Yeah! I find it a violation," Sano said solemnly.

"I'll try to believe that," Shinpachi teased, "Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep, so sleepy…" He said releasing a yawn.

"Later, dude," Heisuke said.

"Nighty night, don't let the puppy eat you," Sano said then disappeared into the darkness.

"Whatever," Shinpachi said and tucked himself in quietly. He stared at the red chrysanthemums that were glistening in darkness. They looked like bloody jewels. He tossed and turned from side to side, unable to sleep, "Ugh," He moaned, "Why can't you sleep, you moron?"

"Because you're a moron," Fuyumi said popping out of nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Shhh!" Fuyumi hissed.

"H-how the Hell did you get here?" Shinpachi asked, "You scared the shit out of me…"

"I dragged myself," She answered and dragged herself a little forward.

"Lady, that's scary," He said, "You passed out, what happened to going to sleep?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out, but I can't sleep-" Fuyumi stopped there and quickly noticed the crimson chrysanthemum's in the corner of her room, "Those chrysanthemums…"

"I got them for you," Nagakura said with a small smile, "I thought you might like them."

"They're pretty," Fuyumi said smiling back. She laid down on her back and looked at the star lit sky. Gingerly, Shinpachi placed a gentle kiss on Fuyumi's soft lips. The young woman slowly shut her eyes, and kissed back with a small smile. Shinpachi definitely felt the small smile forming on Fuyumi's face.

"Silly me," Shinpachi said breaking away.

"You haven't been yourself, something wrong?" Fuyumi asked.

"No, but I'll carry you back," He offered, "You don't want to strain yourself.

"Very well then," Fuyumi accepted and quickly sat up, "I don't want to leave you all by yourself."

"I'm a man, I can handle it," Shinpachi said with a quiet laugh, "You've said it yourself, 'Let loose.'"


	40. Blanket

Author's Note: Oh shit… I'm so very sorry for the extremely long wait. It's because of school and I want to do very well this year. Anyways I hope you enjoy it or whatever and I will start working on chapter 41 and the rest of the… Who knows how many more; there will be a lot though.

July 25, 1864. Five days after the arrival of the four orphans.

"What?!" Soji exclaimed, "I don't want the children to leave," He whined.

"But we promised them a new place so they must move in," Kondo said.

"Two days is not enough!" Soji complained.

"I don't want the kids to leave," Fuyumi said saddened.

"Enough," Hijikata interrupted.

"Hijikata-san!" Soji sang, "I don't want the kids to leave…"

"Too bad," The vice commander said and kicked Soji off his leg.

"I like the kids too," Heisuke said, "They're so fun to play with."

"Leave!" Hijikata said irritated.

"Yes, sir." Fuyumi crawled on Shinpachi's back and walked out with Heisuke and Sano.

"It's only been five days!" Sano said.

"I know, maybe we should plan them a party or something…" Fuyumi suggested.

"Ooh! With tons of candy and toys… Oh! And candy," Soji said excitedly, "That's a wonderful idea."

"You said candy twice," Shinpachi pointed out.

"I did?" Soji asked.

"Maybe Okita-san and Harada-san can take out the kids while Todou-san, Shinpachi, and I can prepare the party," Fuyumi said.

"Yeah, but what will you do?" Shinpachi asked, "Your ankle is sprained."

"Damn, I forgot about that," Fuyumi said, "I fail."

"No, you don't," Shinpachi said in a warm tone.

"Really?"

"Aww…" Heisuke and Sano chimed, "They're so cute!"

"Shut up!" Shinpachi shouted.

"You don't think we're cute?" Fuyumi asked, "I-I thought… You would be the one; I guess I'm just too 'ragged?'"

"No, I do!" Shinpachi exclaimed, "I was just…"

"I want to be the flower girl!" Heisuke begged in a girly tone.

"W-WHAT?!" Fuyumi shouted, "Man, you guys scare me…"

"Shut up, Heisuke!" Shinpachi shouted.

"I want the pink flowers!" Sano said laughing.

"You guys are so weird," Soji said smiling, "So should we take the kids out, Harada-san?"

"I guess so," Sano said playing with his dark brown hair, "See you later, you three!"

"So long," Fuyumi said waving the two, "Do you think you can make some of that tofu dessert, Shinpachi?"

"Yeah," The small man said, "Later right?"

"Yeah, who would eat dessert at this hour?" Fuyumi asked. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Okita-san," The three said together.

"Well let's get working so the kids don't find out!" Heisuke said.

"GO HORSEY GO!!!" Harumi screamed jumping on Sano's back, "Let's go to town, I wanna get something there!"

"I want a piggy back ride too!" Nami said pulling on Soji's long, silky hair.

"Y'OUCH!" Soji yelped, "That hurts, Nami-chan."

"Well maybe if you were down, I wouldn't have pulled on your hair," Nami said, "Honestly, I've never seen a boy with girly hair."

"The girl's got a point there," Sano agreed nervously and suddenly felt something hugging his leg. He looked down to see it was Rina, gluing herself to Sano.

"I'm gonna ride on your leg," The small girl said.

"Harada-san is sort of like a tree," Soji said, "OW! MY HAIR!"

"Oops," Nami said looking at the batch of hair.

"Maybe if we put the flowers in this corner, there will be more room for the rest of us…" Fuyumi said rubbing her chin, "But then…"

"Fuyumi, our backs… They hurt," Shinpachi and Heisuke said holding up a table and two dressers.

"That's why I told you guys to only take one by one, but then you were like, 'No, we're men, we can do this,'" Fuyumi mimicked, "Just set it down then."

"Great…" Shinpachi and Heisuke said dropping the furniture.

"OW! That hit my toe!" Todou yelped.

"It wasn't my fault," Shinpachi said sitting by Fuyumi.

"Do you want a massage?" The woman asked seductively as she snaked her hands around Nagakura's shoulders.

"Ooh," Heisuke started, "Go go!"

"Just kidding," Fuyumi said pulling herself together, "Anyway, I don't really think we have much to do. Just cook and decorate, right?"

"I guess," Heisuke agreed, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Shinpachi replied.

"I want to take a nap; I'm a bit sleepy…" Fuyumi sighed and placed her head on Shinpachi's small shoulders, "I wonder how the kids are…"

"You guys sound like you're already married," Heisuke said in a squeaky voice.

"Shut up!" The two shouted.

"Heh… Sorry," Heisuke apologized, "So can I have a massage, Fuyumi-chan?"

"You creep!" Shinpachi screamed and whacked the back of Heisuke's head.

"I was just kidding…" Heisuke wept.

"I wonder what it would be like if the kids were gone," Fuyumi started.

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked, "We've only been watching them."

"I know, but I miss them already!" Fuyumi cried and hugged Shinpachi, "They're so small and cute! Just like you!!!" Heisuke bursts into laughter and rolled on his back, continuing to laugh.

"Y-You sound just like Heisuke… Again!" Shinpachi pointed out, "'Small and cute?'" Fuyumi nodded her head.

"You're so small and cute just like a raccoon, Shinpachi," Heisuke said with a smirk on his face. Fuyumi released Shinpachi and smiled.

"Time just flies when you're having fun," Soji said nervously.

"But I want another bag of candy!" Harumi whined, "I hate soy sticks!"

"Don't worry, we're almost home…" Sano said exhausted and slowed down a bit.

"Did I tell you to slow down, 'horsey?!'" Nami exclaimed pulling Sano's hair.

"Nami, that's rude," Kyo said in a cool tone.

"Shut up, Kyo!" Harumi shouted and started to play with Soji's silky, long, black locks, "How do you have pretty hair like this? I thought only women have pretty hair like this."

"Where's Shinpachi with the tofu dessert?" Fuyumi asked.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know," Heisuke answered, "Well at least we got everything done, my back hurts, can you give me a massage, Fu-"

"Hell no!" Shinpachi said whacking the back of Heisuke's head, "You creeper."

"Yay, you're back!" Fuyumi said hugging Shinpachi's leg, "Now we're all done!" The young woman announced, "I wonder how those two are doing."

"Terrible…" Sano answered with a sigh.

"My hair… My beautiful hair," Soji cried whose hair seemed a bit more "duller" than before.

"Oh no! What happened?" Fuyumi asked.

"My hair… My beautiful hair," Soji repeated.

"Can you be at least a little manlier?" Sano asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Heisuke shouted at Sano, "Hair to a man is like clothes on the body, except on your head! And plus, some women don't like young, bald men."

"Is that so?" Sano asked, and then looked at Fuyumi, "Is that true?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends for some ladies," The young woman said nervously, "I love freckles."

"So where are the kids?" Shinpachi asked.

"I left them with Tetsu," Soji finally spoke.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tetsu exclaimed. Like earlier, Nami pulled on Tetsu's red locks.

"No! You're gonna be a princess too!" Nami screamed.

"I feel guilty for leaving him with the kids though…" Soji said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault…" Sano said patting his back.

"Well let's grab the kids and Tetsu!" Fuyumi said smiling.

"Why?" Shinpachi asked.

"So we can PARTY!!!"

"Don't drink too much this time," Okita said with a cracking smile, "Or you'll end up passing out again."

"Damn, I forgot about that…" Tachibana said nervously.

"Dammit!" Tetsu screamed. Nami and Harumi frowned as they sat flat on their butts with their arms crossed, "Okita-san! What are you doing?!"

"Oh no! Tetsu!" Soji screamed out as he heard Tetsu's call. He ran out of Fuyumi's party room and discovered that the kids were "playing." Soji couldn't help, but to pull a smile, "Aww, you guys are just too cute. C'mon we have a surprise," He said leading the way as the small children stalked him.

As they walked towards Fuyumi's room, everyone else looked around to make one last touch. Finally arriving towards the young woman's room, everyone was there with a smile.

"Surprise!" Everyone sang. The children broke a smile and looked at everyone with a smile, and then looked at the garnished room. Fuyumi's room was full of colorful pictures and decorations.

"What's this for?" Harumi asked.

"For you guys, since you're leaving tomorrow morning," Fuyumi answered with a smile. She didn't want the children to leave at all, "We're all going to miss you…"

"Haha-san…" Rina said walking towards Fuyumi and gave her a small hug, "I'll miss you too…"

"Don't be sad! Let's have a small little party!" Heisuke said pulling out a deck of cards, "Hanafuda anyone?"

"OOOH! I'm in!!" Fuyumi and Shinpachi said in unison. The two gave each other a wagered expression. Their grin, wider then Heisuke's "happy" face.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," Fuyumi said with a malicious grin.

"Language!!!" Shinpachi shouted out, "Y'know there are children…

"Let's play!" Harumi announced.

That night, Fuyumi, Nagakura, Okita, Todou, Harada, Tetsu, and the four orphans played hanafuda. Of course, Fuyumi won seven times. Shinpachi brought out his special tofu dessert to everyone, sweet and lovely as ever. It was a fun night. It was a night the four orphans will never forget.

July 26, 1864.

"Don't leave!!!" Fuyumi cried as she gave the four orphans and Shinpachi a hug.

"I'm not going to leave or anything!" Shinpachi screamed.

"I know, but you're just to fun to squeeze the guts out of…"

"Fuyumi's a pedophile…" Heisuke teased. Fuyumi gave him a glance and a quiet snicker.

"Look who's talking, you hob knocker," Fuyumi said back.

"What?!" Heisuke screamed.

"Dude, that's gross…" Sano said slowly backing away from his friend.

"What's a hob knocker?" Tetsu asked.

"It's a person, like Todou-san who likes to rap-"

"I don't think Tetsu needs to know yet…!" Tatsu came screaming.

"I'm going to miss you…" Rina started, "I'm going to miss you all…"

"Me too…" Nami said in a sad tone and then looked at Soji, "I'm sorry I killed your pretty hair…"

"That's okay," Soji said patting Nami's head, "As long as you've enjoyed playing and staying with us."

"Anyways, I think we should start heading to your new home now," Kondo said giving the children a warm smile.

"Far well!" Fuyumi said waving to the children with a smile on her face. In response, Kyo, Nami, Harumi, and Rina smiled back and waved away.

"We want to come to your wedding!" Nami and Harumi yelled out together.

"W-wedding?" Fuyumi repeated nervously. Slowly, her cheeks roasted in a pinkish hue. Fuyumi looked up to see the same is happening to Shinpachi. The small man looked up and gave his lover a small smile, "Carry me back into my room? We can have a drink…"

"Very well then," He said lowering down so Fuyumi can crawl on his back, "You got heavier…"

"What?!" Fuyumi shouted, "And that's a bag thing?"

"No! Crazy woman, it's just that-"

"You make me feel so unsecure about myself!" She teased with false tears.

"No wai-"

"Just kidding," Fuyumi said and gave Shinpachi a small peck on his fluffy forehead.


	41. Assistant

September 7, 1864

"Really? You're quite a faster healer now, aren't you, Tachibana-san!" Yamanami said with a smile on his face.

"I know," Fuyumi said hopping around, "It's a miracle! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the dinner, and it's good to have you back!"

"Thank you, Tachibana- san, I'll be going back to my office thank you," The vice commander said walking to his office.

Fuyumi just smiled and skipped along the hall way. She then soon discovered herself in the training hall, but she was not alone. In the empty, dark room, Fuyumi discovered Yamazaki Susumu to be there. He was just standing there, staring off into the light of the moon. At some angles, he sort of seemed feminine with just a small pinch of masculinity, "Yamazaki- san!" Fuyumi called out with a smile. The fifteen year old turned around to see Fuyumi back on her feet. She was still wearing an orange kimono that deeply reminded him of his deceased older sister, Yamazaki Ayumu. He gave her a cold shoulder and walked away into the darkness, slightly lit by the moon.

"Hey, Fuyumi!" Heisuke greeted with a smile on his face along with Shinpachi and Sano.

"Welcome back you guys!" The young woman greeted back with a smile, "How was patrol?"

"Y'know, same old shit…" Shinpachi answered.

"Aww… I saved some dinner for you three."

"I'm in!" Sano said running into the dining hall as well as Heisuke who was being dragged.

"I'm glad you're back," Fuyumi said towards Shinpachi.

"I'm glad you can walk again," Nagakura said wrapping his arms around Fuyumi's waist, "Wanna drink tonight?"

"Always," Fuyumi answered, "C'mon, you should go eat." She said tossing Shinpachi on her shoulder.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The small man exclaimed.

"Ha! You're just so light and fun to toss around!" Fuyumi said with a light laugh.

"Itadakimasu!" The three men sang as they dug into their meal.

"Man, I just miss your cooking…" Sano said with tears of bliss.

"Thank you," Fuyumi said with a smile. She turned her head to the dark, outside environment. It was already early autumn. A delightful, and yet sorrowful season. Fuyumi couldn't help, but to have a frown drooped on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Fuyumi?" Shinpachi asked as he crammed the rice and tofu down his mouth.

"No, such beautiful weather isn't it?"

"It is," Heisuke agreed, "My favorite season!"

"Of course it is, more small animals come out," Sano teased.

"Shut up!" Heisuke yelled out.

"I think I'm going to hire somebody," Fuyumi announced.

"Why?" Sano asked, "Are we bad assistants?"

"No, it's just that, you guys have better things to do, right?" Fuyumi asked, "And you're always busy during duties, I thought, maybe I can hire someone."

"I guess so…" Shinpachi said with a frown formed on his face. Fuyumi tackled her small lover.

"You guys are still the best though," Fuyumi said with a smile.

Later on in the darkest on night, Shinpachi was in Fuyumi's room. The two drinking with each other as usual. It's only been thirty minutes and Fuyumi had over two bottles, "Man, I just love to drink!" She said looking at the sake set Sano got her a while ago.

"So refreshing!" Shinpachi said with a gleeful smile, "I hope the assistant isn't clumsy and causes ya' trouble."

"Bitch better not be!" Fuyumi said laughing in a high pitched tone, "Sorry about that, I think I had too much."

"Of course you did," Shinpachi said pointing at the empty bottles, "Whatever, I'm just glad your ankle is fine…"

"You didn't like carrying me?" Fuyumi asked as she scooted closer to Nagakura, "Just kidding… I hate being such a burden to everyone… Hijikata- san probably wants to fire me since I get injured quite frequently…" Shinpachi turned around and looked at Fuyumi with a concerned expression.

"No, you're not… Hijikata- san is wrong…" Shinpachi nervously said, "You're such a great addition to the Shinsengumi though… You proved that you belong here and you do…"

"You're so cute," Fuyumi said dropping her head on Shinpachi's shoulder, "Is that so? Well I hope Hijikata- san changes his mind…"

"So I heard Tachibana is going to hire an assistant?" Yamanami asked, "Her friends have been quite busy lately, haven't they?"

"Yeah, I asked her, and she accepted it," Kondo said, "I think she does need some of the help since there are a lot of things she needs to prepare. And plus she's also a member here."

"Well, she's also been quite a burden…" Hijikata interrupted.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Toshi," Kondo said, "Why do you think that? She's still doing all the things she should be doing, correct?"

"Yeah, but she should know how to balance out her day instead of hiring an assistant!"

"Calm down, Tachibana- san just finished recovering and she knows what to do," Yamanami said, "She's a strong woman."

"Exactly," Kondo agreed, "I don't think we should remove her… She's a wonderful addition to the group."

September 8, 1864.

"Thank you for setting those flyers out for me, Tetsu," Fuyumi said as she tossed a wooden sword for the small boy.

"No problem!" The crimson haired boy replied back, "Ready?"

"Always," Fuyumi answered and quickly head butted Tetsu. She watched as the small boy flew across the training room.

"What the Hell, crazy woman?!" Shinpachi screamed out, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Fuyumi answered and quickly slaps the wooden sword against Tetsu's side.

"Damn!" The boy cried.

"Jeez, Fuyumi…" Shinpachi sighed, "Don't be so reckless!"

"I won-"Fuyumi stopped there as soon as Tetsu strikes her across her side.

"Fuyumi!" A few men cried out.

"Quit paying attention to me and focus on your training!" She screamed out. Fuyumi quickly regained consciousness and ran towards Tetsu. But instead of striking him there, Fuyumi jumped over the small boy, like a rabbit.

"Holy shit…" Heisuke said to himself, seeing Fuyumi fly across the air.

"What…?" Shinpachi said as he watches his lover jump over Tetsu.

Fuyumi landed on her feet, and right there, she quickly pushes the sword back on her side, as if she was putting her katana away. Slowly, she can hear Tetsu fall down. Fuyumi turned around and gave the small boy a lift, "Sorry about that," She apologized.

Slowly, Yamanami walked down the hall with a guest besides him, "Tachibana- san, I think you have someone to see?"

"Is that so?" Fuyumi asked. She looked around Yamanami to discover a girl in a light blue kimono who looked like she was about fifteen or sixteen years old. Her eyes were brown along with her hair that was up in a pony, slightly darker than her eyes. She looked fragile and looked like she can buy five castles with a kimono like that, "Hello there," Fuyumi greeted, "So you must've seen the flyers?"

"Yeah, I have," The girl answered with a snobbish tone, "I'm Kaede."

"I'm Tachibana Fuyumi," She introduced herself. Fuyumi waved at her friends, "I guess I'm gonna go show her around then."

"Later!" Heisuke said. Sano and Shinpachi as well waved good bye.

"So are you good at cooking or anything?" Fuyumi asked.

"Not really. Just the basics," The girl answered.

"Like what, Yoko-chan?" Fuyumi asked.

"Don't call me that," The girl demanded.

"You should really respect your elders, Kaede-chan," Yamanami said.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The two females screamed and then exchanged looks with each other.

"How old are you?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm sixteen years old," The girl answered, "You're around the same age aren't you?"

"No," Fuyumi answered, "I'm twenty two."

"You look awfully young."

"Thank you," Fuyumi said, "Anyways, this is my room and that's Hijikata-san. Be sure you warn him you're there, or you'll be sure to get your head sliced off…" Yamanami smiled and walked away from the two ladies walking around.

"Man, I miss Fuyumi," Sano said rolling around in the training hall.

"Dude, that's sick," Heisuke said.

"What's wrong with Fuyumi, huh?!" Shinpachi yelled.

"It's not that, it's the fact how Sano misses her…"

"Ew, you're right, I miss my lover too," Shinpachi said and released a sigh.

"Well let's hope that Kaede chick can cook," Sano said, "I'm freaking hungry!"

"Oh God, Sano…" Shinpachi groaned.

"And this is where our domain is!" Fuyumi presented Kaede the kitchen, where the "magic" happens, "Dinner won't start until a couple of hours. So we don't have to cook yet."

"Whatever…" Kaede said walking out of the kitchen.

"Ugh… Teenagers nowadays…" Fuyumi said to herself. Shinpachi walked passed the kitchen then looked back to see Fuyumi moping around.

"What's wrong?" The small man asked.

"I-it's…"

"Yes…?"

"IT'S THAT BRATTY BITCH!" Fuyumi screamed out, "She's such a stuck up! Geez! Teenagers nowadays!"

"I agree with you…" Shinpachi said thinking about Tetsu, and then releasing a sigh, "Don't worry, it's the girl's first day here, so just give the brat some time…"

"I guess you're right," Fuyumi said with a smile, "You make me so happy!" She screamed giving Shinpachi a big hug.

"Can't breathe…"

"Sorry," Fuyumi apologized and lets Shinpachi go, "She's sixteen."

"Is that so?" Shinpachi asked, "Whatever, so what's for dinner tonight?"

"Harada- san is hungry already?"

"Apparently so," Shinpachi answered with a chuckle.

"I don't know… Wait! Do you guys have patrol tonight?" Fuyumi asked. The small man shook his head in response.

"Okita- san and Saitou-san are going tonight," Shinpachi said, "Why?"

"I wanna have some fun tonight."

"Wait… What?!" Shinpachi asked. His face slowly roasted into a deep pink, then red, and then back to pink.

"You heard what she said, the girl wants some fun!" Heisuke said laughing.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" The couple shouted.

"It's not like that, you perverts!" Fuyumi shouted.

"P-PEREVERT?!" The two men exclaimed.

"It's Heisuke though!" Shinpachi pointed out.

"You're the one who took it that way!" Todou shouted back.

"Enough!" Fuyumi screamed, "I just wanna have a drink with my 'chibi' tonight."

"'C-Chibi?'" Shinpachi repeated with a baffled face.

"Ha! Fuyumi the 'pedophile…'" Heisuke brought up.

"Todou- san the hob knocker!" Fuyumi shouted back.

"Molester!"

"Animal rapist!"

"You take that back!" Heisuke cried.

"Make me," Fuyumi said sticking her tongue out.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kaede shouted as she returned to the kitchen again, "I can hear you all the way down my room!"

"Am I the only mature one here?" Shinpachi asked. The assistant looked down to see Nagakura- san, the small captain. Of course, she blushed seeing how adorable this man is, but little does she know, he's actually twenty two as well.

"P-probably," Kaede said, and then quickly turned away, returning to her domain.

"Yeah, Fuyumi, you're loud," Heisuke said giving her a glare.

"Ugh, teenagers…" Fuyumi groaned, "What's up with them nowadays, they're so moody and rude!"

"Yeah, if you were like that back where I lived, they'd kick your ass…" Shinpachi mentioned, "It's not fun being punished either…"

"Oh you poor child!" Fuyumi cried as she tackled Shinpachi, "What do you guys want to eat for dinner?"

"I don't know, the 'usual' I guess…" The small captain answered.

"Let's have some soup tonight! It's fall, I like warm things," Fuyumi said.

"Miso it is," Shinpachi said in satisfaction, "So you want help?"

"Silly, I have an assistant, remember?" Fuyumi reminded him, "I think you should just catch some rest, you've probably been doing more than I have." She said and poked Shinpachi's forehead with her slender, scratched finger.

"Geez, you worry too much…"

"Me? I think you do too!"

"You guys are so loud, yet I should've gotten used to it," Heisuke said walking in.

"What the Hell?!" The couple screamed.

"Anyway, someone get the girl for me, we're gonna start cooking," Fuyumi demanded as she washed her hands and began heating up a pot full of water. Shinpachi and Heisuke walked out of the kitchen and entered the hallway following the young woman's commands. Shinpachi stopped in front of Kaede's room.

"Hey! Fuyumi needs you in the kitchen!" Shinpachi shouted out.

"Better hurry or she'll knock you down!" Heisuke teased. Hearing the two clowns shout, Kaede walked out of her room, but used the other shoji wall to exit.

"Hey, is she there?" Heisuke asked and turned down to discover that his small friend was missing, "Stop ditching me!!!"

"You could've answered us," Shinpachi said as he passed by Kaede.

"W- well I'm sorry!" The teenager said with a rosy face.

"Whatever," The small captain said and walked away from the girl and entered his domain.

"S- Shinpachi…" Sano called out as he crawled out of nowhere.

"W- WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinpachi screamed, "You're being so weird!"

"I'm dying! I'm so hungry!" The big man moaned.

"Don't worry; the two ladies are cooking right now."

"Alright!"

An hour and a half later…

"You and that redhead are so loud," Kaede mentioned as she was finishing up setting the dining hall.

"Well, that's just us being… Us," Fuyumi sighed, "Thank you very much, Kaede."

"Whatever…" She replied back. Fuyumi smiled and walked around to gather all of the members for dinner.


	42. Mistake

September 16, 1864

"My goodness!" Fuyumi screamed, "This girl can't do anything right!"

"Calm down, haha-san..." Soji said nervously.

"I can't! She overcooked the fish; she didn't close the lid properly, so all of the rice ends up like rocks; she mixed up Harada- san's underpants with Hijikata- san! Parts of the bodhisattva broke off because she sat on the table!!!" Fuyumi cried and shuddered in the corner, "What should I do?" She moaned.

"Fire her then," Sano suggested, "But don't tell Hijikata- san about the underpants situation, his are much more comfortable…"

"And you call me 'sick,'" Heisuke said backing away from Sano.

"Well I hope she buys all the right things on the list…" Fuyumi said as she dragged herself across her room, "Man, I need a drink…"

"Bottoms up!" Shinpachi said setting a cup of sake in front of Fuyumi.

"Yum! Thank you!" Fuyumi thanked and quickly drank her cup and released a deep sigh of pleasure. Shinpachi couldn't help, but to let out a drunk laugh.

"How many cups have you had?" Heisuke asked.

"Probably more than Fuyumi," He teased and gave Fuyumi a wink.

"What?! More please!" She demanded.

"Oh, haha-san…" Soji said nervously. Shinpachi pour Fuyumi and himself a cup. The couple toasted and drank one cup after another after another…

"Thanks for the drink, love," Fuyumi said giving Nagakura a crooked smile.

"Just don't drink too much…"

"Why not?"

"You might cut your hand off when you make dinner…" The small captain answered.

"Damn, I forgot about that…"

"Of course you did…"

"Hey… Do you think… I'm a bad mom?" Fuyumi asked suddenly.

"Wait… WHAT?!" The "Comedic Trio" and Soji cried.

"Ooh, Shinpachi's gonna be a daddy…" Heisuke teased.

"Idiot! We didn't even do anything!" The small captain yelled out and whacked Heisuke across the head with his small, yet powerful palm.

"You guys are so silly," Soji laughed, "I think haha-san is a wonderful mother."

"Ohm…" The 'Comedic trio' sighed.

"You guys are idiots…" Fuyumi said with a laugh, "Thank you, Okita- san…"

"I'm back!" Kaede shouted across Fuyumi's small room.

"Damn…" Fuyumi thought in her mind, "Welcome back, just set the stuff in the kitchen, okay? You go ahead and start setting the hall."

"Whatever…" The teen replied and walked off, grabbing a small glance of Nagakura.

In the kitchen…

"DAMMIT!!!" Fuyumi screamed.

"C- calm down, haha-san…" Soji said in a shaky tone.

"Uhh… Fuyumi?" Shinpachi started.

"THIS HAS TO BE THE SHITTIEST PIECE OF CRAP EVER!" The woman exploded as she looked at the barely ripen produce, "It's gonna take ages now…" Fuyumi cried, "Why… Oh why!!!"

"Don't worry, you can always save those for later…" Sano suggested.

"I don't know… It doesn't matter… I guess I should give her another chance…" Fuyumi said with a light smile, "You guys want to help me make some miso and veggies?" The four men nodded their heads and helped Fuyumi. It was such a warm feeling, unlike working with Kaede.

But Kaede is still young.

She still needs to know and learn about the ways. But that doesn't really seem clear to Fuyumi…

"Wow, I just love your cooking, Fuyumi!" Sano said as he smelled the miso, "It's just so warm!"

"Itadakimasu!" The men chimed and began their feast.

"So how is it?" Fuyumi asked. Immediately, Sano threw one thumb up as he continued wolfing down dinner. Fuyumi smiled and casually walked out of the dining hall in search for Kaede. Still unable to search for Kaede, Fuyumi just sat outside of her own bedroom and stared at the moon. It was bright as usual against the dark canvas of the night.

"Geez… Why?" Fuyumi said to herself.

"Hey," Shinpachi greeted with Fuyumi's sake tray and a pale red face. Fuyumi smiled at the small man and patted a spot next to her.

"Done already?"

"Yup, it was good," He answered in a loose tone.

"Hey! You started drinking without me, haven't you?" Fuyumi whined and quickly chugged down a bottle.

"What the Hell!?" Shinpachi screamed, "I did start drinking, but I wasn't drinking that much!"

"Hell yeah you did! You looked like you've drank about two and a half bottles already!"

"No I didn't!" Shinpachi lied. Did he drink two and a half bottles? No, he's been drinking all day actually.

"Whatever," Fuyumi said pouting and poured herself another bottle, "The moon is nice tonight…"

"It is," Shinpachi agreed and slowly placed his head on Fuyumi's pillow- like lap. With a small smile, Fuyumi patted Nagakura's messy, orange hair. And slowly drove her slender fingers through it.

"Your hair is so soft…"

"And you say I drank two and a half bottles…"

"What?!" The woman started shouting again, "It's a compliment!"

"Well… I'm sorry!" He apologized, "We shouldn't be arguing this late at night…"

"Why-" Fuyumi was cut off by Shinpachi sudden kiss. It was shocking, and yet… It felt so soothing and gingerly. The young woman can feel a smile forming on the small captain's lips. She watched Shinpachi as he slowly broke away from the kiss.

"Or they'll hear us," He answered with a mischievous tone. Fuyumi couldn't help, but to let out a small giggle and smile.

"Is that so? Well I'll be right back," Fuyumi said picking up the sake tray, "I'll grab so more." The woman walked away to go get some more sake and as well to check on the men with the dinner. Shinpachi smiled and watches as Fuyumi walked away to grab some sake. The small man stood up and stretched his arms, while his eyes were still glued to the moon.

"It really is nice…" Shinpachi said.

"Thanks, Fuyumi!" The men cheered.

"It's no problem, of course it's my job…" The woman said nervously and headed towards her room with one full bottle of sake. Hearing the footsteps and a dark figure, Shinpachi smiled tackled Fuyumi with a kiss. "Wait… What's going on?" Fuyumi thought to herself as she saw Shinpachi on top of Kaede, both lips locked on each other.

Kaede looked at Nagakura with a baffled expression. It felt strange kissing a small boy, yet it felt so warm and gingerly. Kaede lightly kissed back not knowing what was going on. Still staring at the two, Fuyumi was enraged. She wanted to stop looking at the two kissing each other, but she couldn't. It was so unbearable, Fuyumi released a few beads of tears that slowly rolled down her face.

"You don't love me…" Fuyumi said in a quiet shaky voice and dropped the tray. With sake spilled all over, as well as the shattered parts of the sake set. She quickly ran away from the sight that was too unbearable to watch.

Shinpachi opened his eyes when he heard something break. He looked at where it was, but no one was there, "That's strange…" He said.

"That is…" The teen girl said looking up at Shinpachi. Surprised, Shinpachi looked back down to see it wasn't Fuyumi he was kissing.

It was Kaede.

"Oh no…" Shinpachi thought to himself, "K- Kaede…" He said looking away.

"I love you too…" She said and wrapped her arms around his small neck, pulling herself up.

"Stop!" Shinpachi roared and pushed Kaede away.

"But…"

"No! It was a mistake… You're not Fuyumi…"

"Wait… You like older women…?"

"No, I don't love you… I love Fuyumi…" He said getting up.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kaede asked.

"I thought you were Fuyumi! She went out to refill the sake bottles we were drinking…"

"So that means…"

"I'm sorry, but I have-"

"I KISSED AN OLD MAN!!!" The teenage girl screamed.

"Shut up! I'm NOT an old man!" Shinpachi shouted back and ran back to his room.

Kaede just sat there in embarrassment, "D- did I just kiss Fuyumi- san's lover…?" She quietly asked herself. Back into reality, Kaede slowly walked back into her room, staring at the ceiling.

Fuyumi soon discovered herself in the sake cellar, in the dark. Her angry tears made the orange makeup around her eyes stream down. She hugged her knees and buried her somber face in her knees.

"Where's haha- san?" Soji asked as he searched through Fuyumi's room.

"I don't know, she and Shinpachi are normally drinking together at this hour…" Sano said.

"That's a bummer because I have candy for her…" Soji said in a sad tone and looked at the bag of star candy.


	43. Resolutions

September 17, 1864.

"Have you seen Fuyumi?" Sano asked the men in the training hall. Their heads shook as Sano and Heisuke released a deep sigh.

"I'm dying!" Tetsu whined.

"Calm down, maybe she went for a walk last night," Heisuke said, "And got home pretty late."

"She's not in her room though…" Shinpachi said wrongdoing expression.

"Wait… Then she's making breakfast?" Heisuke asked.

"NO! There's no beautiful aroma flowing through my nose!" Sano screamed, "W- what's happening?!"

"Oh no! We're all going to die!" Tetsu cried. Shinpachi let out a sigh and thought about what happened last night with Kaede. The small man walked out, but Sano and Heisuke followed along.

"So do you know where she went?" Heisuke asked.

"I don't know," Shinpachi answered. Fuyumi slowly walked out of the sake cellar and woke up as soon as the sun's ray kissed her face. The small man smiled as soon as he saw Fuyumi coming out of the sake cellar, "Fuyumi!" He smiled. The Comedic Trio ran up towards Fuyumi.

The small woman turned to see Shinpachi running towards her. She instantly remembered what happened last night. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to have to do anything with him. Fuyumi frowned and turned her head into the opposite direction walking that way.

"Ouch, that was cold," Heisuke said as the other two slowed down.

"Oh no…" Shinpachi said under his breath.

"What?" Sano asked.

Kaede walked along the porch, looking at the clear sky. Quickly, Fuyumi ran into Kaede's shoulder. The two exchanged each others expressions. Fuyumi's : Fierce and intimidating, as if she were ready to rip the flesh off of your bones. Kaede: Frightened and scared, like a deer surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"F- Fuyumi…" Kaede whispered and slowly watched as Fuyumi walked away. The 'Comedic Trio' quickly ran into Fuyumi's room, hoping she was there, and she was. The young woman was tucked away under her sheets with her back turned against the men.

"Fuyumi…?" Shinpachi started softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Fuyumi didn't answer.

"If you're not feeling too well, we can always cook…"

"Just leave me alone, you jerk…" Fuyumi said grasping her sheets tighter.

"W- what?!" The three screamed.

"What did Shinpachi do?!" Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, what did I do?"

"I saw you kissing Kaede… She was kissing back too…" Shinpachi's cronies instantly turned their heads looking at Shinpachi with a frown on their faces.

"How could you!?" Sano shouted.

"You prefer that brat over Fuyumi?!" Heisuke added.

"Shut up!" Shinpachi screamed and then turned his head towards Fuyumi, "Listen…" Fuyumi gingerly turned her body a bit, but not to the point where she was facing everyone, "I love you…"

"Really…?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes… What happened last night was an accident," Nagakura said, "I was drunk… When I heard footsteps, I thought it was you, so I ended up tackling the girl with a blurred vision… I didn't mean to kiss her…" Shinpachi honestly explained.

"It's true…" Kaede said walking in, "I did like him, but I never knew he was your lover… And an old man…"

"HEY!" Shinpachi and Fuyumi shouted, and then exchanged roasted faces with each other. Fuyumi looked at the two and gave them a slight smile. At that point, Fuyumi pushed herself up, hitting Shinpachi lips first with hers. The two lips locked together, sharing a short, yet sweet and forgiving kiss. Heisuke, Sano, and Kaede stared at the two who still had their lips connected, then slowly departed.

"I'm sorry… Will you forgive me?" Shinpachi asked sincerely.

"Apology accepted!" Fuyumi said with a smile and tackle hugged Shinpachi, "I love you!"

"You two are so cute!" Heisuke said, "I wish I captured the kiss in a portrait…"

"I'm sorry…" Kaede apologized.

"That's okay…" Fuyumi said looking up at Kaede.

"Thank you…"

Later that night…

"You're going to leave right now?" Heisuke asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to quit…" Kaede answered.

"Why?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well… I was forced to get a job by my parents, but I guess this job is kind of… Not at the right moment… I think I should get a job as a waitress or something…"

"I see…" Soji said.

"I wish you good luck," Fuyumi said smiling, "Thanks for getting me shitty ingredients and 'helping' me out in the kitchen."

"S- SHITTY?!" The young girl screamed.

"Just kidding," Fuyumi said smiling, "Anyways, I wish you good luck, Kaede- chan."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Kaede said smiling and slowly disappeared in the darkness.

"Man, you probably scared her off…" Sano teased.

"No, it's the path she chose," Fuyumi said with a light smile, "Anyways… Who wants to drink!"


	44. Author: I'm really sorry

Author's words

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my story for a while, but please forgive me for saying this.

But I'm going to RE WRITE this.

I know I've gotten pretty far and what not.

But there is actually a few parts I missed out when planning this story…

You see, I followed the anime for a while, but then, I started to read the manga.

So I know you guys know what's going to happen when I re-write this whole thing again, but don't worry, I will make it better.

This story will be removed/deleted on May 28, 2010 at 3:00 PM Central.

With love,

Rengyou-Chan

PS

Don't worry, I will be working on this.

:DD


End file.
